


Att hitta hem

by Lisa_Ruvo



Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Even är arkitekt, Falling In Love, M/M, Men mest Isak POV, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Slow Burn
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-02-27 09:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 60,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13245039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Ruvo/pseuds/Lisa_Ruvo
Summary: Isak är 29 år och lever ensam. När hans pappa erbjuder honom  att ta över sin farmors gamla hus är Isak tveksam till en början. Huset är gammalt och slitet och han är inte särskilt händig av sig. Dessutom har han svårt att se sig själv bo i ett stort hus, ensam. Det vore mycket enklare att bara bo kvar i sin lilla lägenhet (och fortsätta tycka synd om sig själv). Samtidigt känner Isak behov av förändring, en längtan efter något nytt. Men innan han vågar ta steget bestämmer han sig för att ta kontakt med en arkitekt för att få råd och bolla idéer.Han möter Even.





	1. Vill du ta över farmors hus?

**Author's Note:**

> Vi får se vart det här tar vägen ;)  
> Det är svårt att släppa taget om det här universet, det är ett som är säkert.

Isak tar ett djupt andetag innan han öppnar dörren och kliver in på caféet. Han försöker stålsätta sig, vara stark och vuxen. Att träffa pappa är alltid en prövning och att träffa honom en ledig lördag är väl kanske inte det han helst av allt vill göra. Men nu har han ringt och tjatat hela veckan om att han vill träffa Isak och prata. Till slut har Isak gett med sig. Pappa har lite vagt sagt att det handlar om vad de ska göra med farmors hus. Isak har inte lyssnat så noga om han ska vara ärlig. 

Pappa är redan på plats inne i caféet och skiner upp när Isak kommer emot honom.

”Hej Isak!” Pappa ger honom en kram, något som inte känns helt naturligt för Isak. Han ger en snabb kram tillbaka. 

På senare tid har han försökt anstränga sig för att gå vidare, men hans pappas svek långt bak i tiden ligger fortfarande kvar och skaver i bröstet. Han har ofta undrat hur länge det ska vara så? Kommer han någonsin att förlåta sin pappa helt? Han är inte så säker på det. Det enda han vet är att hans pappa försökt i flera år att gottgöra för sina misstag. Han hade varit så pressad ett tag när Isaks mamma var sjuk att han till slut inte orkade längre utan bara flydde och lämnade hela familjen, vind för våg. Isak var bara 16 år, inte ens vuxen. Hans pappa hade varit frånvarande i 2-3 år och sedan dykt upp lite i utkanten igen. 

Nu, 29 år gammal, sitter det fortfarande kvar ganska djupa taggar i hans hjärta. Han har svårt att släppa andra människor in på livet, egentligen är det bara hans bästa vän Jonas som känner honom riktigt väl. Han har haft några kortare förhållanden, men ingen kille som han varit riktigt kär i. Han har bara blivit förälskad och sen har det inte blivit något mer än så. Rädslan för att bli övergiven tar alltid över och därför vågar han aldrig utveckla något mer än så. 

Isak märker att han inte riktigt är närvarande när hans pappa pratar, för helt plötsligt ser han hur hans pappa tittar på honom.

”Hallå Isak, hörde du vad jag frågade dig? Kan du tänka dig att ta över farmors hus och flytta in där?”

Han ser förvånat på sin pappa. Menar han verkligen allvar? Ska han ta över ett hus? Han som knappt vet hur man slår i en spik liksom. 

”Jag har ju redan ett hus och det känns synd att sälja farmors hus när du skulle kunna ta över det istället. Du kan väl fundera på det i allafall?” Pappa tittar på honom samtidigt som han torkar sig med servetten om munnen.

Isaks farmor hade dött för ett par månader sedan och hon hade bott i ett gammalt hus ända fram till sin död. Huset ligger i ett bra område, har en ganska stor tomt, men Isak ryser vid tanken på allt som behöver fixas. Det är inte lite det. Och som sagt, han kan knappt slå i en spik själv.

”Men pappa, seriöst - jag är inte händig för fem öre! Jag kan ingenting om hus och det är ju inte direkt så att huset är i toppskick! Ska jag göra allt själv? Ska jag bo där själv?” Isak känner hur alla frågor lägger sig i en stor hög. Detta känns verkligen inte som något för honom.

”Jag kan hjälpa dig om det skulle behövas. Dessutom så har vi ju ärvt pengar efter farmor också, så du skulle inte behöva göra allting själv heller. Du kan anlita hantverkare. Och ja, det är ju inte så att du bor sådär jättestort idag och vem vet, du kanske snart träffar någon som också kan tänka sig att flytta in där….” Hans pappa ser på honom med snälla ögon, Isak ser att han bara vill honom väl. Kanske finns det ett stänk av skuldkänsla där också. Skuld för allt det som hände längre bak i tiden, sådant han försöker kompensera för idag.

”Fundera på det i alla fall, Isak. Säg inte nej direkt. Vi kan åka dit på en gång om du vill?” Han känner hur han ger med sig och nickar till sin pappa.

”Okej, vi kan åka dit och ta oss en titt” säger Isak och dricker ur det sista ur kaffekoppen. 

I bilen på väg till farmors hus hinner han fundera lite till. Hans pappa har ju rätt i att han inte bor så stort just nu. Tidigare delade han lägenhet med sin kompis Magnus, men när Magnus bestämde sig för att flytta ihop med sin tjej blev Isak tvungen att hitta en ny lägenhet. Det var inte så lätt att hitta något och till slut tvingades han ta en ganska liten lägenhet. Han trivs bra där, det är inte det. Men den ligger lite off från allt, så ibland känner han sig ganska isolerad. 

Pappa har ju erbjudit honom att komma och hjälpa till, kanske kan det vara ett sätt för dem att komma närmare varandra? Nu är han själv vuxen och det är kanske dags att försöka bygga en bra relation innan det är för sent.

”Hur gammalt är huset?” Isak vänder huvudet mot sin pappa och frågar. 

”Det är från 1950-talet tror jag. Farmor och farfar köpte det på 1960-talet, något år innan jag föddes.” Isaks pappa ser ut genom framrutan och på vägen framför dem. De har kommit in i bostadsområdet där huset ligger. Isak ser ut genom rutan på sin sida. Ser hur husen ligger inbäddade i lummiga trädgårdar, eller ja - just nu är det inte så lummigt eftersom det är höst. Men han minns hur det är under somrarna. 

Han ser cyklar stå parkerade framför husen. Gungor hänger i träden. Säckar med löv står uppställda på garageuppfarter. Han ser hur några barn leker lite längre ner på gatan. Här bor familjer eller pensionärer som har utflugna barn. Inga ensamstående 29-åringar, tänker han.

Isaks pappa svänger upp bilen på garageuppfarten till farmors tomt. Innan de kliver ur bilen så sitter de båda kvar i bilen, är tysta en stund.

”Kommer du ihåg den där gången när du drog upp farmors nyplanterade blommor?” Pappa ser leende på Isak, som börjar skratta lite grann. 

”Eh, ja… jag fick så himla mycket skäll den gången! Och jag som bara ville vara snäll och plocka en bukett till mamma.” Isak ler. Vid närmare eftertanke så har han många fina barndomsminnen från farmors hus. På den tiden när han var liten mådde hans mamma fortfarande ganska bra. Ljusa minnen som legat gömda börjar plötsligt dyka upp hos honom.

”Nu går vi in!” Pappa öppnar bildörren och kliver ut på gruset,  Isak följer efter honom.

Det är cirka åtta månader sedan han var här senast, men det är som att han ser på det med nya ögon idag. Både kritiskt, men samtidigt med värme. Helt plötsligt kommer en känsla över honom att här, här skulle han kunna landa. Här skulle han kunna bygga ett bo.

Han har snubblat vid tanken förr, senast för två år sedan när han träffade Anders. Han hade trott att det var rätt den gången, men efter ett år så avslutade de förhållandet hastigt. Anders hade varit otrogen, men Isak skyllde på sig själv. Han hade inte utvecklat några djupare känslor för honom och gissade att Anders tog en enkel utväg genom att vara otrogen på en fest. Nåja, han kunde ju inte gå runt hela livet och vänta på att träffa någon och sedan skaffa ett hus. Ibland blir det inte som man tänkt sig, men det kan bli bra ändå försöker han intala sig själv.

Det luktar instängt i farmors hus, Isak rynkar på näsan. Det står massa saker överallt. Farmor hade alltid svårt för att slänga något. Han kan fortfarande höra hennes röst, hur hon gick runt och sa ”det kan vara bra att ha” och ”vi har bara ett jordklot Isak, det måste vi vara rädda om”. Isak ler lite vid tanken. Han hade verkligen tyckt om sin farmor.

Han går runt på bottenvåningen och försöker se allt med helt nya ögon, tänker på hur fint det skulle vara om köket låg vänt mot baksidan istället för mot gatan. Då skulle man kunna stå och laga mat och titta ut i trädgården istället för att se grannarnas garageuppfart. Han öppnar dörren till badrummet. Det är litet, väldigt litet. Han rynkar på näsan igen. Hallen utanför är ganska stor, kanske kan man flytta en vägg och göra badrummet större istället?

Isak går upp till övervåningen, känner igen knarret halvvägs upp i trappan. Känner på ledstången som är surrad med rotting. Den är sliten, men fin, och bidrar till husets charm. På övervåningen finns tre små sovrum. Alla har snedtak, vilket gör att de känns ännu mindre. Det som ligger närmast badrummet är störst. Det var det farmor hade som sitt sovrum. Ett av de andra rummen har Isak alltid kallat för ”Röda rummet”. Heltäckningsmattan är röd, soffan är röd och de två snurrfåtöljerna är också röda. Farmor gillade verkligen rött, konstaterar han. 

Utanför finns en balkong på gaveln, Isak öppnar upp balkongdörren och kliver ut. Han funderar lite, kommer fram till att det är kvällssol. Utsikten är magnifik, det är bara några få hus och sedan är det skog. Han tar några djupa andetag, känner hur luften är lite kall. Han blundar och försöker föreställa sig hur det skulle kännas att bo där. Sitta på balkongen en varm sommarkväll med en kall öl i handen….

Han blir avbruten i tankarna av sin pappa som ropar på honom från källaren ”Isak, kommer du ner?” Han går in igen, stänger balkongdörren och går ner i källaren där hans pappa står.

”Oj, jag minns inte att tvättstugan var så här risig”. Isak ler ett skevt leende. Tvättstugan är verkligen vidrig, färg som har flagat och så luktar det… ja, inte helt okej, för att säga det så.

”Det kanske vore bra att ta hit någon som gör en besiktning först så man får koll på husets skick. Det behöver vi göra oavsett om du tar över det eller om vi säljer.” Isaks pappa ser på honom innan han fortsätter ”Ska vi ta en tur ute på tomten också?” 

De gör det. Uteplatsen har ett litet tak över sig, det skulle kunna vara större. Garaget ser ut att vara i ganska bra skick. ”Farmor hade en hantverkare här för tio år sedan kanske, så det tror jag är okej.” säger Isaks pappa.

Till slut kliver de in i bilen igen.

”Så vad säger du? Har du bestämt dig eller vill du fundera lite?” Det tar en stund innan Isak svarar.

”Jag vet inte. Jag måste få tänka lite.” 

Huvudet är fullt av tankar som han måste få sortera i lugn och ro. Han tittar i backspegeln när de kör ifrån farmors hus, ser hur det blir mindre och mindre. Till slut försvinner det helt ur periferin när de svänger ut på den större vägen igen.

 


	2. Rädd för något nytt?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak får goda råd av Sana OCH kontaktuppgifter till Even :)

Hela söndagen går åt till att tänka. Besöket i farmors hus hade onekligen väckt en del positiva känslor också. 

Isak spenderade många somrar där som barn när mamma och pappa jobbade. Han minns hur spännande han tyckte att trädgården var och att det fanns ett hål i häcken som ledde ut i skogen. Han brukade följa en stig några hundra meter fram till en stor grop, som kändes som en hemlig håla. En gång när Jonas var med hade de lekt med tändstickor och tidningspapper i den där hålan. Det höll på att sluta illa. Isak fick brännmärken på sin tröja som sedan var svåra att bortförklara. Farmor och pappa hade blivit så arga efteråt. Isak kunde fortfarande minnas hur rädd han varit.

Saknaden efter farmor och en tid då hans mamma mådde bra känns med en gång så påtaglig. Allting hade varit så mycket enklare då när han var liten. Nu känner han sig mest vilsen, som att hans liv saknar en riktning. Vart är han egentligen på väg? 

Isak suckar högt och sätter sig ned vid sitt soffbord, tar fram papper och penna. Han försöker att skriva ner för- och nackdelar med att ta över huset, försöker vara logisk. Kolumnen med nackdelar fyller han på ganska snabbt, det är lite svårare med fördelarna.

Han funderar en stund och skickar sedan iväg ett mess till Sana, en av hans äldsta och närmaste vänner. Hon har bott i hus tillsammans med Yousef i lite mer än ett år nu. Hon borde kunna ge honom några goda råd.

Det dröjer inte många minuter innan hon ringer upp honom. 

”Hej Isak! Wow, grattis! Vilken grej!” Sana låter sprudlande på rösten, genuint glad för Isaks skull. 

Isak är lite mer återhållsam. ”Ja, vilken grej…! Jäkligt stor grej faktiskt. Jag har ingen aning om hur jag ska göra. Jag vet inte om jag fixar det själv. Pappa har lovat hjälpa till, men ändå… Det skulle bli mitt hus. Bara mitt!” 

”Ja, men att det är bara ditt innebär också frihet! Tänk själv - du kan spela hög musik när du vill, du slipper grannar som klampar runt ovanför dig tidigt på morgonen. Ingen kommer sno din tvättid heller! Sana skrattar till lite lätt. ”Och du som gillar fotboll och grillat - nu kan du göra det på din egen tomt liksom”

Isak tar ett djupt andetag innan han svarar.

”Du får det att låta så enkelt Sana.Det är väl jobbigt ibland också? När tvättmaskinen går sönder och du själv måste köpa en ny och få den hemkörd och installerad. Eller när taket håller på och läcker in. Eller när heltäckningsmattan i sovrummet luktar gammal häst och ’någon’ måste göra jobbet med att få dit en ny.” Isak känner själv hur pessimistisk han låter. Han hör hur Sana ler i andra änden av linjen. 

”Isak, jag har ju Yousef då… jag behöver inte fixa allt själv! Det behöver inte du heller göra! Men fatta vilken chans du har fått som bara kan ta över ett hus. Du behöver inte ens låna pengar på banken för att få det!” Sana låter så övertygande.

”Du har ju inte ens sett huset! Du vet inte vad du pratar om! Det finns massor att göra och jag vet knappt i vilken ände jag ska börja i” Isak känner sig irriterad över att Sana får det att låta så enkelt.  ”Dessutom är det säkert bara pappa som har skuldkänslor och som tror att han kan fixa det genom att ge mig ett hus. Han kanske tror att allt löser sig själv av det liksom.” 

Sana funderar en stund innan hon svarar honom.

”Eller så kanske det är dina egna ursäkter för att du egentligen inte vågar? Att du är för bekväm? Rädd för något nytt?” 

Det känns som att hon träffar en öm punkt hos Isak. Något han inte riktigt velat erkänna för sig själv.

”Som jag sa, du behöver inte göra allt själv, okej? Det finns hjälp man kan anlita, det gjorde vi. Och innan du bara plockar in några hantverkare så kan du ju börja med att ta dit en arkitekt som hjälper dig att skissa på lite idéer och som ser till helheten innan du börjar. Det gjorde vi.”

”En arkitekt? Är inte det dyrt?” frågar Isak undrande.

”Det beror lite på hur man ser det. Han hade massor av bra idéer, så i slutändan sparade vi nog en hel del. Plus att han har ju gjort detta flera gånger, för oss var det ju första gången. Vi slapp göra onödiga misstag. Du kanske skulle ta och prata med honom innan du bestämmer dig hur du vill göra?”

”Vad heter han?” undrar Isak.

”Even Bech Naesheim. Jag kan skicka över hans kontaktuppgifter till dig när vi har pratat klart. Dessutom är han vän till min bror, så vi fick lite kompispris. Det kanske du också kan få? Ring honom direkt Isak! Glöm inte hälsa från mig.”

”Okej! Tack Sana.”

”Hur går det med kärleken då Isak? Är planen att du ska flytta in själv i det där huset, eller?” 

”Nja, det går väl inte lysande om man säger så. Jag har inte varit på någon dejt på… ett halvår kanske?” Isak suckar lite tyst. Han är verkligen så trött på att träffa killar via dejtingappar eller på uteställen. 

”Med ett eget hus kommer du att bli ett riktigt kap Isak! Killarna kommer att stå i kö utanför ditt hus…”

”Så du menar att jag inte är något kap nu när jag bor i min flashiga lilla etta med kök?!” Isak vet att Sana bara driver med honom, men han kan inte låta bli att spela lite sårad.

”Du ska se att det löser sig Isak, du kanske träffar på någon snygg hantverkare? En riktigt ’handy-man’ ?!” Både Sana och Isak börjar gapskratta.

”Ja, kanske det. Det avgör saken definitivt. Jag bara måste flytta in!” säger Isak, med ett stort leende på läpparna.

När de har avslutat samtalet tar Isak fram sitt papper igen och fyller i fler fördelar; ’spela fotboll på gräsmattan’ och ’grilla’. Efter viss tvekan lägger han även till ’flirta med snygga hantverkare’. Hon är inte dum, Sana, tänker han med ett snett leende.

Några sekunder senare surrar det till i Isaks telefon. Isak öppnar meddelandet direkt och sparar ner Evens kontaktuppgifter. Han bestämmer sig för att ringa honom direkt imorgon. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inte så svårt att gissa vem som dyker upp i nästa kapitel :)


	3. Äntligen måndag!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Äntligen måndag och första samtalet mellan Isak och Even :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tack för fina kommentarer! Me like <3  
> Vi kör på med ett kapitel till! Äntligen lite Evak-måndag :)

På väg till jobbet måndag morgon ringer Isak till Even. Precis som han misstänker får han inget svar så tidigt på morgonen. Han lämnar ett meddelande och ber Even ringa upp honom senare. Han hoppar på sin cykel och trampar iväg till skolan han jobbar på denna terminen. Tjugo minuter senare är han framme och parkerar cykeln. 

’Äntligen måndag’ tänker han lite sarkastiskt. Han tänker på sin vaktmästarkollega som ibland brukar ha en sådan t-shirt på sig på måndagarna. Han är alltid på sprudlande humör, men särskilt på måndagar. Det finns vissa som hatar när han går runt i den tröjan, men Isak älskar den. Framförallt älskar han att andra kan bli så provocerade av en sådan sak, särskilt när det finns värre saker att bekymra sig om. 

Isak är nästan lite sen och skyndar sig in på lärarrummet där han lägger ifrån sig telefonen innan han går iväg till sin första lektion. När han kommer tillbaka vid lunchtid ser han att han har ett missat samtal och ett meddelande från Even. 

Even har skrivit att han är upptagen resten av dagen men att han hör av sig senare.

Isak slår sig ner i en av sofforna med en kopp kaffe i handen. Han har tänkt en del på detSana sa igår, att han kanske var för rädd för att prova något nytt. Vad har han egentligen att förlora? ’Pengar’ tänker han spontant, det kostar jäkligt mycket pengar att ha hus och att renovera. 

Han funderar på vad han skulle göra med pengarna om han inte flyttar in i huset? Spara? Eller kanske köpa en bil? Wow, det känns ju oerhört spännande, inser han själv ironiskt.

Farmor hade ju faktiskt bott där helt själv i ganska många år. Om hon kunde klara det till hon var 80 år borde väl han också det? Han som inte ens är 30 än?

Det är inte direkt så att han har världens mest spännande liv just nu ändå. Han har blivit som så många andra. Helgerna blir lätt lite enformiga och numera tycker han faktiskt det är ganska skönt att gå till jobbet på måndagar, bara för att få träffa lite folk. Han trivs väldigt bra som lärarvikarie, gillar att omge sig med nyfikna ungdomar. Det som var tänkt som ett tillfälligt avhopp från studierna i molekylärbiologi för några år sedan känns nu allt mer permanent. Han ryser lite vid tanken på att gå vidare till forskarvärlden. Det känns inte alls lockande längre. Han har haft små funderingar på att komplettera med pedagogik och ta ut en lärarexamen. Men som så mycket annat i hans liv har det inte blivit något av de idéerna, inte än iallafall.

Tankarna fortsätter att mala i Isaks huvud hela eftermiddagen. Inte blir det bättre när han kommer hem till sin lilla lägenhet. Han känner sig plötsligt så instängd, behöver sticka ut och springa, rensa skallen.

Han tar sin vanliga runda på fem kilometer och hinner precis innanför dörren igen när hans telefon ringer. Det är arkitekten som ringer tillbaka och han skyndar sig att svara.

”Hej Isak! Det här är Even Bech Naesheim. Jag hörde att du hade ringt till mig innan idag.” Rösten låter varm och kundvänlig tänker Isak.

”Hej! Va bra att du kunde ringa så snart. Jo, jag funderar på att ta över min farmors gamla hus och det är en hel del som behöver göras där, eller som kanske borde göras. Jag fick tips från min kompis Sana att kontakta dig, för du kanske har lite idéer om vad som går att göra med huset. Det är lite smårisigt om jag säger så. Jag funderar på om man kanske ska bygga om det också.” Isak har pratat ganska fort och lite rörigt känns det som. Han är fortfarande lite andfådd efter löpturen.

”Ah, Sana! Är ni två kompisar? Så otroligt skoj! Ja, jag har hjälpt henne och Yousef en hel del med deras hus sista året. Vi kan väl ta och träffas så får du berätta lite mer om ditt hus? Jag kan berätta vad jag kan hjälpa dig med och så får vi se hur du gör? Du behöver inte bestämma dig på en gång.” Even låter så entusiastisk och driven, Isak blir jättesugen på att träffa honom.

”Hur snart kan vi träffas?” undrar Isak ivrigt.

”Ja, vad säger du om nu på onsdag kl 16.30 på mitt kontor? Funkar det?” Evens erbjudande går såklart inte att tacka nej till och så är det bestämt.

När samtalet är avslutat hoppar Isak in i duschen. Både löpturen och samtalet med Even har gett honom ny energi i kroppen. Han känner sig nästan lite upprymd. Kanske kan det bli ett spännande projekt som får honom att tänka på annat ett tag framöver? Vid närmare eftertanke så är det nog precis det han behöver. Han behöver något nytt att fokusera på, något som skjuter bort de jobbiga tankarna som poppar upp i hans huvud allt oftare nu för tiden. 

Han känner de varma vattenstrålarna skölja över honom och ser hur vattendropparna rinner ner för hans kropp. Han slappnar av och står helt plötsligt och fantiserar om ett nytt badrum i huset istället. Han blundar och tänker att duschen i badrummet på bottenvåningen ska vara så stor att man får plats att stå två där inne samtidigt. Han hoppas att han snart har någon att duscha tillsammans med igen… Duschkabinen han har nu är ganska trång och han minns hur han och Anders knappt fick plats tillsammans där inne. Det var inte alla aktiviteter som fungerade där inne, om man säger så. 

Helt plötsligt är Isak i andra tankar än husplanering och han känner hur blodet rinner ner till skrevet och han börjar smeka sig själv.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kollegan med "Äntligen måndag"-tröjan finns i verkligheten. På mitt jobb :)


	4. Vem är du Isak?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Det är onsdag och dags för första mötet mellan Even och Isak :-)  
> Even han är på och ställer mååånga frågor till en Isak som har gelé i benen. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kjäresta är ett ord som jag tycker mycket om. Det sätter ingen direkt etikett på vilket kön det är. Passar bra i detta sammanhanget att man inte riktigt vet :) På svenska låter det lite ålderdomligt, men så mysigt på norska :-)

Isak har varit rastlös hela onsdagen på jobbet och det är med förväntansfulla steg som han nu går mot arkitektkontoret för att träffa Even. Äntligen!

Stället som Even jobbar på är modernt och kreativt inrett, förstås, uppfyller schablonbilden Isak har av ett arkitektkontor. Mellan olika designermöbler skymtar han ett biljardbord, yogamattor ihoprullade i ett hörn och en jättestor soffgrupp med massa kuddar som man kan drunkna i. Han ser bord med uppställda husmodeller. Ritningar och illustrationer hänger överallt på väggarna. 

Han anmäler sig i receptionen och kvinnan där pekar åt höger och säger att Even sitter nästan längst ner. Isak går åt höger, ser med sökande blick ut över det öppna kontorslandskapet efter någon som skulle kunna vara Even. Trots att klockan är ganska mycket är det rätt så fullt i landskapet.

”Isak?” hör han en frågande röst bakom sig. Han vänder sig om.

Framför honom står en lång man, längre än han själv, och i ungefär samma ålder. Han har mellanblont, smårufsigt hår som hänger ner ganska långt i pannan.Hans blåa ögon ser forskande på Isak. Hans leende smittar, Isak kan inte låta bli att le tillbaka. Han sträcker fram sin hand och hälsar. Den är varm.

”Hej! Even, trevligt att träffas” Handslaget känns snudd på elektriskt och Isak kan inte släppa Evens blick utan den dröjer sig kvar någon sekund extra.

”Vill du ha kaffe innan vi sätter oss inne i mötesrummet?” Isak tackar ja och Even går iväg för att hämta varsin kopp. Under tiden hinner Isak ta några djupa andetag. Han tappade nästan andan när han fick syn på Even.

Even kommer tillbaka in i rummet igen och placerar en kopp på bordet framför Isak innan han sätter sig ner mittemot honom. Isak känner sig lite darrig i kroppen. Han hoppas att Even inte ska märka något.

”Okej Isak” säger Even. ”Jag tänkte att jag berättar lite om mig själv först och vad jag gör innan du berättar om dig och ditt hus.” 

Isak nickar ett okej till svar och försöker att slappna av. Han måste kyla ner sig själv lite nu. Ta det lite chill. ’Tänk på farmor, tänk på farmor’ går som ett mantra i hans huvud. 

Han lyckas ändå lyssna intresserat när Even berättar om vad han har gått för utbildning, hur länge han har jobbat på kontoret och vad han arbetar med. Det visar sig att han både ritar nya bostadshus och jobbar med ombyggnationer. 

”Jag är lite som ett bollplank. Jag hjälper privatpersoner att sortera ut vad som är genomförbart och vad som inte är realistiskt, jag hjälper människor att genomföra sina livsprojekt. För att jag ska kunna göra detta behöver jag lära känna beställaren lite mer. Jag behöver veta vad de gillar och inte gillar, vad de har för smak helt enkelt. Vilka drömmar de har. För det är ju inte mitt hus, det är ju inte JAG som ska bo där.” Even har pratat med stor inlevelse och ser ut att behöva ta några andetag han också. 

”Så Isak, du kan väl berätta lite om vad det är för hus du har och vem du är?” Even ser intensivt på Isak, som nästan känner sig överrumplad. Detta var han inte riktigt förberedd på. Att berätta om sig själv? Det tar en stund innan han kommer igång att prata.

”Ja, jag vet inte var jag ska börja… jag har fått chansen att ta över min farmors gamla hus som är från 50-talet och det är ganska mycket att göra. Men det är charmigt, har potential och en rätt stor trädgård. Jag har hängt där ända sedan jag var liten, så det är samtidigt ganska svårt att se möjligheterna också. Det är som att man är lite låst i tankarna liksom.” Isak passar på att ta en slurk kaffe samtidigt som han visar Even ett par husbilder som han har tagit med sig. Even tittar intresserat på bilderna innan han tittar upp på Isak igen.

”Jag har inte bestämt än hur jag ska göra, om jag ska flytta in eller inte. Det var därför jag hörde av mig till dig. För att bolla lite.” Han ser tillbaka in i Evens blåa ögon. 

”Och vem är du då, Isak? Vad jobbar du med? Hur gammal är du? Vad har du för intressen? Gillar du att resa? Vad har du för favoritfilm? Even ser nyfiket på honom. Isak ser hur han har ett block framför sig och en penna redo för att anteckna.

”Oi, det låter nästan som frågor man får på en dejt” säger Isak skämtsamt och ler mot Even.

Even skrattar till högt ”Förlåt mig! Men som sagt, jag vill gärna lära känna dig så att jag kan göra ett så bra jobb som möjligt.”

Isak tvekar lite men fortsätter sedan. Han berättar att han för tillfället jobbar som lärarvikarie på en skola efter att ha pausat sin utbildning, att han är 29 år, att han bor i en liten lägenhet just nu, att han gillar fotboll, träffa sina vänner och att resa men inte gör det så ofta och i så fall åker han gärna till någon storstad eller badstrand. 

”Så inte så äventyrlig av dig kanske?” frågar Even lugnt.

”Nej, kanske inte det. Jag är nog förmodligen ganska tråkig” svarar Isak ärligt. 

”Säg inte det! Du verkar vara en jordnära person, en familjekille. Apropå det - är huset bara för dig själv eller har du kanske en käresta som också ska flytta in?” Där kom frågan som Isak både ville och inte ville att Even skulle ställa.

”Eh nej, jag har inte det. Planen är att jag ska flytta in där själv”. Isak märker att han börjar känna sig lite nervös igen. Even har så många frågor! 

”Va bra!” utbrister Even. 

Isak ser lite förvånat på honom. ”Bra?”

”Ja, då får du ju bestämma själv hur du vill ha det utan att behöva kompromissa med någon annan.” Even ser lite finurlig ut, som att det kanske inte är enda anledningen till att det är bra att Isak ska flytta in själv i huset. Men Isak inbillar sig säkert, i vanlig ordning.

De pratar vidare en ganska lång stund och ingen av dem märker att klockan har rusat iväg. Helt plötsligt ringer Evens telefon. Han trycker snabbt bort samtalet.

”Jag tror vi måste avsluta nu Isak. Det var verkligen trevligt att träffa dig. Samla på dig lite inspirationsbilder nu som jag sa och så kan vi mötas snart igen.” Evens röstläge har ändrats och Isak funderar på om det berodde på telefonsamtalet eller om det var något han själv hade sagt.

”Okej, jag ska göra det. Tack för all hjälp… ” Isak ler mot Even. Han börjar nästan få ont i käkarna, tänker han. Det känns som att han har suttit hela tiden med ett leende på läpparna. Det blir tyst i några sekunder. 

”Jag skulle kunna åka ut och titta på huset tillsammans med dig nu i veckan eller nästa”erbjuder sig Even plötsligt. 

”Det låter som en jättebra idé. När kan du?” frågar Isak, som inom sig är mer än glad åt förslaget.

Even ser ut att fundera ett tag. ”Det är ju ganska mörkt på kvällarna, men om du inte har möjlighet någon morgon före jobbet så skulle jag kunna komma förbi på helgen också. Under dagen är du väl på jobbet? Vilket passar dig bäst?”

Isak gör en snabb överläggning inne i sitt huvud. Om de ses en morgon före jobbet så får de inte så lång tid på sig att ses, vilket Isak hemskt gärna vill. Därför låter det ju bättre att ses en helg, för då är ju chanserna större att det tar lite längre tid…. Dessutom är det ju ganska mörkt på morgonen också, och han måste ju vara på skolan i tid.

”Vad sägs om nu på lördag, tidigt på eftermiddagen?” Isak hoppas att hans bakomliggande syfte inte skiner igenom allt för mycket.

”Absolut, det blir perfekt. Vi kanske kan höras innan dess för att bestämma en tid?”

”Yes, det gör vi”. Och så reser sig Isak upp ur stolen, säger hej då till Even och går därifrån med gelé i benen och små, små fjärilar i magen….. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even försöker låta professionell, men överdriver kanske något med alla sina frågor... ;-) Det är nog inte många arkitekter som ställer den här typen av frågor, nej... :-)


	5. En bubblande känsla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even sätter sig ner vid skrivbordet. Det är fullt med ritningar och papper. Han tar fram sitt skissblock och börjar snabbt teckna av Isaks ansikte. Som för att memorera för sig själv hur vacker han är. Hur han nu någonsin skulle kunna glömma.

Even plockar ihop sina papper och går tillbaka till sitt skrivbord för att avsluta arbetsdagen, en dag som hade slutat på bästa tänkbara sätt. Han sjunker ner i sin stol med en bubblande känsla inom sig.

Så fort han såg Isak hade han känt något särskilt, något han inte känt på väldigt länge. Han passade på att ta tillfället i akt och ställa några extra frågor. Visst brukade han fråga en del personliga frågor, men denna gången blev det fler än vanligt. Han bara hoppades att inte Isak tyckte det blev för mycket. Att Even var för på. 

Even skrattar lite för sig själv. Han vet att han kan ha en tendens till att överdriva ibland, men också att han kan vara väldigt charmig av sig. 

Even är inte helt säker, men har ändå en känsla av att Isak kanske, kanske är intresserad han också. Han satt och log mot Even nästan hela tiden iallafall. Han tar det som ett gott tecken.

Evens skrivbord är fullt med ritningar och papper. Han tar fram sitt skissblock och börjar snabbt teckna av Isaks ansikte. Som för att memorera för sig själv hur vacker han är. Hur han nu någonsin skulle kunna glömma. Han tänker på Isaks gröna ögon som skiftade i olika nyanser under mötet, hur hans mun ser ut när han ler, hans grop i hakan, hans lockiga hår…

Han sänder en tacksam tanke till Sana som gav Isak tipset att kontakta honom. Han måste höra av sig till henne, fråga ut henne lite mer om Isak. På mötet berättade Isak att han känt Sana i många år och Even önskar att han fått chansen att träffa Isak för länge sedan.

En gäspning får honom att inse att det är dags att gå hem, så han lägger undan sitt block, stänger av datorn och gör sig klar. Men först är han tvungen att ringa ett samtal. Lika bra att få det överstökat.

Han trycker på numret som ringde honom under mötet. Tre signaler hinner gå fram innan någon svarar. 

”Hej mamma! Jag satt i möte. Vad ville du?” Even vet precis vad hon vill, men är ändå tvungen att fråga för det kan ju faktiskt vara så att hon vill något annat. Men nej då, det är samma som vanligt.

”Var är du Even? Du är väl inte kvar på jobbet fortfarande...? Du jobbar väl inte för mycket? Du måste vara rädd om dig, det vet du väl?” Hans mammas röst är full av omtanke, men Even är så trött på de återkommande frågorna.

”Nej mamma. Det är ingen fara. Jag träffade precis en jättetrevlig kund, vi glömde bort tiden när vi satt och pratade. Jag mår fint. Jag ska hem nu och bara ta det lugnt. Du behöver inte oroa dig hela tiden! Jag är faktiskt 31 år och kan ta hand om mig själv!” Even hör själv hur irriterad han låter.

”Jag vet, förlåt. Det var inte så jag menade.” Even hör att hans mamma får dåligt samvete. 

”Jag måste gå nu, måste hem och äta något. Jag är jättehungrig.” Even avslutar snabbt samtalet med sin mamma och stoppar ner telefonen i byxfickan, tar på sig jackan och går ut från kontoret. Han kan knappt vänta till lördag då han får träffa Isak igen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puh... Det var inte Sonja som ringde! Thank god! ;-)


	6. Tusen tankar i huvudet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En sömnlös natt, tankar, kyssar och hopp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi har väl alla haft de där sömnlösa nätterna när man ligger och grubblar på allt. 
> 
> "Alla dessa dagar som kom och gick. Inte visste jag att de var livet" (Stig Johansson)

Klockan är halv sex på morgonen när Isak kollar klockan. Han har sovit ryckigt hela natten. Hans hjärna har varit speedad mer eller mindre hela tiden. De gångerna han har lyckats somna har det bara känts som en lätt, orolig sömn.

Han har för mycket i tankarna helt enkelt. Inte nog med husprojektet, nu har han helt plötsligt fått något mer att fundera över. Eller snarare Någon.

En natt när man inte kan sova hinner man tänka många tankar. Tankar på sådant som varit, kunde blivit och som inte kommer att ske.

Han känner sig svältfödd. På bekräftelse. På känslan av meningsfullhet. Beröring. Sex.

Vid närmare eftertanke meningsfullt sex med någon som berör en, inte bara rent fysiskt utan även själsligt. Någon som når ända in, in i ditt innersta.

Anders. Han tänker på Anders och tiden de hade. Helt okej sex, men kyssarna… Isak hade inte alls tyckt om att kyssa Anders. Kanske allra först, men sen var det mest som att en blöt hundtunga stoppades in i hans mun. Vad är ett förhållande utan kyssar? Inget alls, visade det sig till slut. Isak ångrar att han aldrig sa till Anders att han inte ville bli kysst så. Ångrar att han inte sagt mer hur han ville ha det, överlag. Han förstår inte riktigt varför. Han vet att han förtjänar bättre.

En lång stund ligger han och försöker föreställa sig hur det är att kyssa Even. Han är säkert väldigt bra på att kyssas, det känns bara som att han är en sån som vet. Som kan ta tag i en bryskt och trycka upp en mot väggen och kyssa passionerat, men som lika gärna kan ta hela ansiktet varsamt i sina händer och bara snudda vid läpparna och ha allt det där glittret i ögonen som gör att man inte behöver mer än så just då.

Isak sträcker på sig i sängen innan han rullar ihop sig på sidan, nästan som en liten boll. Han ligger där och håller armarna om sig själv, önskar att armarna inte var hans egna utan någon annans. Att någon annan höll om honom och tog hand om honom. Som väntade på honom när han kom hem, någon som längtade efter honom när han var på jobbet. 

Han tänker tusen tankar till. Han känner hur tårarna börjar bränna bakom ögonlocken och det är då han inser vilken patetisk looser han är som ligger här och tycker synd om sig själv. Han reser sig sakta upp ur sängen och går in i badrummet. Han tar en lång dusch. Tänker lite symboliskt att nu, nu rinner gamla Isak bort. Efter duschen torkar han huden hårt, hårt så att det ska kännas ja nästan brännas. Bort med det gamla, fram med det nya. 

Det känns som att hans ritual gör skillnad. 

Det är med trötta men bestämda steg som Isak kliver in på skolan. På väg till lärarrummet surrar det till i hans mobil. När han ser på skärmen att meddelandet är från Even skyndar han sig att öppna det så fort det bara går. Ändå går det för långsamt.

 

_”God morgon Isak! Hoppas du sovit gott och drömt om ditt hus! Glömde säga att du ska ta med dig ritningar på huset på lördag. Fixar du det? Ha det! Even :)”_

 

Isak ler stort och tänker att kanske, kanske finns det ändå en chans att det finns någon där ute som tycker om honom.  Han funderar en stund på vad han ska svara. Skriver. Raderar. Skriver. Raderar. Skriver.

 

_”God morgon Even! Fixar! Ser fram emot lördag! Isak :-)”_

 

Han är på väg att lägga ner telefonen i fickan igen men hinner få ett snabbt svar tillbaka från Even: 

 

_”Det gör jag också ;)”_


	7. Jonas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonas gör sitt jobb som bästa vän

De brukar ses på gymmet på torsdagskvällarna - Isak, Jonas och Magnus. Själva träningen är kanske inte alltid prio ett när de ses, men det har blivit ett skönt sätt att umgås regelbundet på. Fast ikväll är det bara Jonas och Isak, Magnus är inte med.

Efter uppvärmningen på löpbandet, då de vanligtvis brukar vara rätt tysta och låtsas vara seriösa, brukar de småprata med varandra under tiden de går mellan maskinerna. Denna gången är inget undantag och av naturliga skäl är det mest Isak som pratar. Han berättar för Jonas om huset och alla tankar, om att han har träffat en arkitekt som ska hjälpa honom.

”Han visade väl upp några referensprojekt för dig??” Jonas ser väldigt skeptisk ut när Isak berättar.

”Eh… referens…vadå?!” Isak hänger inte riktigt med.

”Ja, du vet - andra liknande projekt han har gjort. Så att du vet att han inte är nån random dude som kommer att fucka up hela huset liksom. Så att du inte hamnar i en husvagn på tomten till slut för att huset inte går att bo i längre” Jonas flinar lite. ”Det hade ju varit jävligt fett, eller hur??”

”Nej, jag har inte sett något ’referensprojekt’, men han har ju hjälpt Sana? Det var hon som tipsade mig om honom. Och han är ju kompis med Elias också. Hur som helst verkar han skitbra. Frågade massa saker om mig, ville ta reda på en massa fakta för att kunna göra ett så bra jobb som möjligt…” Det är något med Isaks flackande blick som avslöjar honom. Jonas ser det direkt.

”Vad menar du med ’ta reda på fakta’…?

”Ja… alltså. Han frågade en massa om mig. Vad jag gillar att göra när jag är ledig, vad jag jobbar med, vilken min favoritfärg är…”

”Din favoritfärg… ? Du, det låter mer som att han är intresserad av dig, att han flirtar med dig!”

”Va? Nej…! Eller….? Jag vet i fan…” Isak skrattar lite nervöst, fladdret i magtrakten bubblar uppåt.

”Har han potential då? Jonas tittar nyfiket på Isak.

”Ja… det kan man väl säga...” Isak blir lite generad . ”Men jag vet inte om han är singel eller ens intresserad på det sättet.” 

”Fråga Sana! Hon borde väl veta, eller??”

”Ja…. jag får väl göra det.”

”Ja, vad ska jag säga… Lycka till Isak! Hoppas det går bra.” Jonas ger honom en klapp på axeln innan han går vidare till nästa maskin.

 

****

 

”Va fan gör Magnus ikväll då?” undrar Isak. Jonas glada min blir med en gång allvarlig.

”Det är lite grinigt med Line igen. Det är så sjukt mycket drama med henne alltså… Hon är visst inte så glad i att Magnus går hit med oss och tränar. Då kan han ju kolla på andra tjejer liksom.” Jonas suckar lite uppgivet, verkar tycka synd om Magnus.

”Hur lyckas han.. ? Han har ju bara träffat svartsjuka tjejer de senaste åren. Det är så synd att det tog slut med Vilde när hon flyttade till USA.”säger Isak bekymrat.

”Mmm.”

”Tur du och Eva är så stabila då! Är allt bra med henne?” 

Jonas är tyst en stund innan han svarar ”Det beror väl på hur man ser det…”

”Vadå?” Isak blir orolig direkt.

”Hon har mått rätt dåligt på sistone alltså, kräkts en del… sover mycket…” Jonas behöver inte säga mer för att Isak ska förstå.

”Är det sant?! Ska ni få barn?!” 

Jonas nickar stolt. ”Fortfarande är det väldigt tidigt, men vi hoppas allt går bra. Då blir det en sommarbebis” Isak kastar sig om halsen på sin kompis och ger honom en stor kram. Han är så otroligt glad för deras skull.

”Ta det lugnt, farbror Isak” retas Jonas men tar tacksamt emot kramen.

 

***

 

”Några planer för helgen då?”

”Jag tänkte vara i huset båda dagarna. Even kommer förbi en sväng på lördag.”

”Even?”

”Ja, arkitekten heter Even. EVEN” Isak är extra tydlig för att Jonas ska förstå. Han bara skrattar.

”Ja, ja… jag fattar.”

”Ni kan väl komma förbi och hälsa på ni också? Typ söndag?” erbjuder sig Isak. 

”Låter kul! Men du vill alltså specifikt att vi kommer på söndag och inte på lördag? För då kommer Even?? Han som bara vill göra sitt ’jobb’??” Isak slår Jonas hårt på armen för att få tyst på honom. Jonas skriker till och låtsas som att det gör ont.

"Aj, ta det lugnt... du får ta ut dina sexuella frustrationer på nån annan än mig!" Isak slår till Jonas hårt en gång till.

"Seriöst Isak. Make a move om du är intresserad. Just do it"

Isak nickar. Han vet att Jonas nog har rätt. Bara det att det inte är så enkelt som det låter. Vad händer om Even nobbar honom, inte vill ha honom?

Det vill han helst inte tänka på. 


	8. Ett ärligt svar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Det är lördag eftermiddag och Even kommer och hälsar på Isak i huset.  
> Even ger ett ärligt svar och Isak ställer en fråga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kul att ni är så många som läser! Trodde inte det när jag började skriva. <3

Isak låser upp ytterdörren till farmors hus. För första gången är han helt själv i huset. Det känns lite ovant. Tystnaden i huset känns påtaglig, väggklockans tickande är nästan det enda som hörs. 

Han lägger ifrån sig jackan, sparkar av sig skorna och går ut i köket. Köksgolvet knarrar bekant och han stryker handen långsamt över diskbänken, drar spår med fingrarna i dammet som lagt sig.

Han börjar öppna dörrar och lådor, nyfiken på om saker fortfarande finns kvar där han minns dem. Pappa har iallafall kommit ihåg att tömma kylskåpet och har ställt dörren på glänt så att det inte ska börja lukta.

Isak tittar ut genom köksfönstret, ser över in på grannens tomt. Han funderar på om Tore fortfarande bor kvar där och han inser att han inte har sett honom på flera år. 

Tore var farmors snälla granne som aldrig tvekade att ställa upp när farmor behövde hjälp. Tore har bott själv i många år efter att hans fru dog och det föll sig naturligt att grannarna hjälpte varandra när det behövdes. Isak inser plötsligt att han inte ens vet vad hans egna grannar hemma i trappuppgången heter. Det känns nästan lite sorgligt när han tänker efter. Han har bara sagt hej när han har mött någon i trappan.

Isaks blick vandrar vidare i köket. Ovanför den gröna kökssoffan hänger gamla foton på honom och hans lillasyster. Bredvid hänger en väggalmanacka för 2017. Han flinar till när han ser en av bilderna på sig själv. Han hade verkligen haft långt hår när han var liten. Det hände mer än en gång att man misstog honom för att vara tjej. Ändå dröjde det länge innan han ville klippa av det. 

Isak går ut i vardagsrummet där han fastnar en lång stund framför bokhyllan, bläddrar bland gamla skivor. Han kan inte minnas att farmor hade så många skivor av Elvis? Hon måste verkligen ha diggat honom. Han står och funderar på om skivspelaren i hörnet fortfarande fungerar när han blir avbruten av en knackning på ytterdörren. Han skyndar sig ut i hallen. 

”Halla!” Isak hör hur dörren öppnas och innan han hinner fram ser han Even i dörröppningen. Han ler som vanligt. En väg av värme går genom Isaks kropp, det går liksom inte att värja sig mot hans energi.

”Hej!” Isak är glad att se honom igen. Han går fram mot honom men stannar till och lutar sig mot väggen vid trappan. ”Ska vi börja direkt med att gå runt och titta lite?” 

”Yes, bara kör på!” Even lägger sin jacka över en stol och tar av sig skorna. Han har på sig en grå hoodie och ett par tajta, svarta jeans. Isak sväljer hårt, fladdret i magen infinner sig direkt även denna gång.

De tar ett varv på nedervåningen och börjar i hallen där de står innan de tittar in i det lilla badrummet. De går sedan via vardagsrummet in i köket. Even kommenterar och ställer frågor och Isak svarar så gott det går. Han ser hur Even suger in massa intryck som förmodligen processas inne i hans huvud under tiden de går runt.

När de är i köket stannar Even till framför fotona på Isak.

”Är det du Isak? Så söt du var!” Even skrattar och tittar roat på Isak, som blir lite generad.

”Kom, vi går upp” säger Isak snabbt och nickar mot övervåningen. De börjar gå upp för trappan, Even först med långa steg. Två trappsteg i taget. Isaks blick följer Evens kropp nerifrån och upp. 

På övervåningen berättar Isak om sina funderingar på att göra om de två sovrummen på ena sidan till ett större. Han vänder sig lite frågande mot Even som kliver fram till balkongen. Han står där och funderar ett tag innan han vänder sig mot Isak.

”Vilken utsikt! Tänk vad underbart att få vakna till det här varje morgon. Om man ändå tar ner väggen mellan rummen så skulle jag föreslå att man öppnar upp i fasaden med ett glasparti och sedan bygger en större balkong utanför… Wow, det skulle bli fantastiskt!” Isak ser hur Even svävar iväg i sina tankar. ”Och så skaffar du en hög säng så att man kommer upp lite i höjd, då får du verkligen en maximerad utsikt” Even ser nöjt på Isak. 

”Eh, det låter lite dyrt kanske? Med fönstrena och en stor balkong menar jag?” Isak skruvar lite på sig, det låter ju helt fantastiskt men det har han nog inte råd med.

”Som arkitekt är det ju mitt jobb att ha visioner, Isak! Detta är något du kan göra i framtiden, du kanske behöver göra viktigare saker först.” Even gestikulerar stort med sina armar när han pratar om vilka möjligheter det finns.

De fortsätter att titta i övriga rum på övervåningen innan går de ner i köket igen. Isaks pappa har lagt fram ritningar på huset på köksbordet och de breder ut dem. Even tar fram skisspapper och börjar skissa lite samtidigt som han och Isak diskuterar vilka möjligheter som finns. Efter en stund kommer Isak på att han har med sig kaffe.

”Ska vi gå ut och pausa, dricka lite kaffe? Jag har med mig muffins också.” Isak pekar på påsen på köksbänken.

Even ler tillbaka mot honom”Bra idé”. 

 

****

 

De står lutade mot altanräcket och njuter av solens strålar som har tittat fram denna klara höstdag. Kaffet smakar lite extra gott när man har sällskap tänker Isak, som hinner drömma sig bort. Han tänker på hur han vill ha fler sådana här dagar, dagar då han gör så enkla saker som att ta en kaffe utanför sitt hus med någon han tycker om. 

”Vad tänker du på?” undrar Even nyfiket.

Isak dröjer lite innan han svarar. Han kan ju inte svara exakt det han tänkte på.

”Jag funderar på huset. Om det är meningen att jag ska flytta in här eller inte.” Han smuttar lite på sitt kaffe. ”Vad tycker du?” Isak vänder sin blick mot Even.

Even funderar lite på svaret och tittar sedan på Isak. ”Du har ju fått en chans man sällan får. Men om du känner dig osäker så kan du väl alltid prova att bo här först innan du drar igång massa renoveringar? Många människor gör misstaget att de har för bråttom, de hinner inte känna in husets själ och hur de vill ha det. Så får de göra om allt igen efter ett tag. Vem vet, du kanske inte ens trivs här i området?”

Isak inser att det ligger något i det Even säger. Han kanske bara ska bo här ett tag först, utan att renovera eller bygga om.

Even fortsätter ”Det är ju inget i huset som är direkt katastrof, du kan ju bo här ett bra tag innan du behöver göra något.” 

”Nu glömde du det röda rummet!” påminner Isak honom lite skämtsamt. 

”Du menar bordellrummet?!” Even skrattar högt. ”Det kanske du ska ha kvar så kan du få en sidoinkomst!”

”Ha. Ha. Men du har nog fan rätt alltså. Jag borde nog testa att bo här lite först innan jag börjar med några stora projekt. Måste bara rensa undan lite av farmors saker först.” Isak blir tyst en stund och märker att Even väntar på att han ska fortsätta prata. 

Han vet inte vad han ska säga allra först. Isak börjar lite trevande. 

”Grejen är väl att jag alltid velat bo i hus, men… jag har ju liksom aldrig tänkt att jag ska bo själv. Jag har alltid trott att jag ska träffa någon först och sedan ska vi hitta ett hus tillsammans. Jag antar att det är därför det känns lite konstigt, för att det inte är riktigt som jag tänkt mig.” Isak tystnar. Han har öppnat upp sig mer för Even än vad han hade planerat. 

”Jag förstår vad du menar. Du är nog inte ensam om att känna så.” Even verkar leta efter de rätta orden innan han fortsätter. ”Jag tror många har en förutbestämd bild av hur det ska vara, men måste det alltid göras i en viss ordning?! Tänk om du har en käresta och sedan hittar ni ändå inte något hus som passar er…? Så kan det ju också bli? Jag tror det här kan bli riktigt bra ändå, eller hur?!” Even försöker låta övertygande och knuffar till Isak med sin axel. De är tysta i några sekunder, låter Evens ord sjunka in.

”Isak, tror du att du kommer känna dig lyckligare av att bo kvar ensam i din lilla lägenhet?”  Svaret på Evens fråga behöver han inte fundera länge på.

”Nej, det tror jag inte.”

 

****

 

Isak vet inte hur länge de står där och bara pratar innan de går tillbaka in i köket igen. Det är så lätt att prata med Even, tiden bara försvinner.

Det har börjat skymma och det är dags för Even att dra hem, även om det tar emot för Isak att inse det.

”Tack för att du kom, jag uppskattar det verkligen. Men sorry att jag har dragit in dig i allt det här i onödan… Känns som att jag kommer att avvakta ett tag istället” Isak känner det nästan som att luften har gått ur honom lite, men är ändå övertygad om att det är rätt beslut att inte ha så bråttom.

”Det är ingen fara! Det var bara kul att få träffa dig och jag hoppas verkligen att du kommer tillbaka till mig när du behöver hjälp sen.” Even tar på sig jackan och skorna, klappar Isak lätt på axeln och börjar gå mot ytterdörren. 

”Men vänta, hur gör jag med betalning nu?!” 

Even stannar upp och vänder sig mot honom, rynkar ögonbrynen och ser frågande ut ”Betalning?! För vad?! Det kostar ingenting att prata två gånger med mig liksom.” 

Isak ser lite osäker ut. ”Är du säker?! Kan jag inte få bjuda dig på en öl nån gång åtminstone…? Har du några planer för ikväll, eller…?” Det sista kastar Isak ur sig av bara farten och han hinner nästan ångra sig, men Even är snabb med att tacka ja. Så går han ut genom ytterdörren med ett löfte om att de ska ses senare samma kväll, på en pub nere i stan nära Evens jobb.

När dörren slår igen bakom Even är Isak tvungen att sätta sig ner en stund i trappan och bara pusta ut lite grann. Han sitter där en stund tills pulsen har gått ner någorlunda. 

Tänk att han vågade fråga honom. Och att han sa ja.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nu är jag lite nyfiken på vad ni tror händer ikväll? ;-)  
> <3


	9. Shortest paths to happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lite øl, lite flørting, lite akward moments... ;-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 <3 <3

"Hallå!” Even stänger igen ytterdörren efter sig. 

”Hallå!” ropar någon inifrån lägenheten. Even hör snabba steg från vardagsrummet och snart dyker Mikael upp framför honom.

”Hey, hur gick det?” Mikael verkar ivrig att få veta, det syns lång väg hur nyfiken han är. ”Du var borta rätt länge?”

”Det gick fint! Eller, först gav jag honom världens sämsta råd typ.” Even tar av sig skorna och sina ytterkläder och kliver in i vardagsrummet. Mikael går efter honom och de sätter sig ner i soffan.

”Vadå?” undrar Mikael.

”Ja, att han bara skulle testa att bo där först och inte dra igång en massa projekt innan han vet om han trivs där. Känna efter hur han vill ha det och så.”

”Men... det är väl ett bra råd egentligen?”

”Jo, det är det. Men det är ett skitråd om man vill få en anledning att fortsätta träffa honom…” Even ser på Mikael. ”Nu behöver han ju knappast min hjälp längre.”

”Men… du sa precis att det gick fint ändå…?” Mikael förstår inte riktigt.

”Jo! Precis när jag skulle gå så frågade han om han fick bjuda mig på en öl någon gång och så föreslog han redan ikväll. Självklart sa jag ja!” Hela Evens ansikte skiner upp. 

”Fan va kul Even! Är så glad för din skull!” Mikael ger Even en liten kram i soffan. ”Berätta mer om besöket nu!”

Den närmsta kvarten berättar Even om besöket för Mikael. Han berättar om huset, om Isak, om alla hans funderingar. Men mest om Isak. Mikael lyssnar uppmärksamt hela tiden och sticker in med någon fråga då och då. 

”Kom, vi värmer lite pizza i köket” säger Mikael och så reser de sig upp ur soffan och går ut i köket och fortsätter prata. 

Mikael är verkligen Evens klippa. De har känt varandra i många år nu och har alltid ställt upp för varandra. Särskilt Mikael har funnits där för Even när han har behövt det som mest - när han har haft sina dåliga perioder, när det har strulat med skolan, förhållanden eller med föräldrarna. Even kan inte sätta pris på deras vänskap, den är helt enkelt ovärderlig. Och i somras när Even snabbt behövde någonstans att bo hade inte Mikael tvekat utan låtit Even flytta in hos honom direkt. Nu delar de tillfälligt lägenheten i väntan på att allt ska lösa sig med Evens gamla lägenhet.

Det var därför helt givet att berätta om Isak så fort han kom innanför dörren efter deras första möte för ett par dagar sedan.  Det hade bubblat inom honom och Mikael fanns där och lyssnade på honom som han alltid brukar göra.

De sitter en lång stund vid matbordet och pratar och helt plötsligt inser Even att han har bråttom om han inte ska komma för sent.

Tjugo minuter senare står han ute i hallen, nyduschad och ombytt, redo för att dra.

Mikael kan inte låta bli att retas med Even innan han går.

"Be safe" säger han och så sticker han ner en kondom i Evens jackficka. Even himlar med ögonen, klappar med handen på fickan och skrattar till.

"Thanks Dad!" säger han och så ger han sig iväg, mer än redo att möta Isak.

 

****

 

När Even kommer till puben står Isak redan utanför och väntar. Fy fan vad vacker han är, tänker Even när han går mot honom. Han känner hur benen blir som gelé. Han som nyss var så lugn känner hur nervositeten sköljer över honom. 

Isak lyfter blicken från telefonen han håller i handen och ger honom ett leende. ”Halla! Ska vi gå in direkt eller..?” Isak nickar med huvudet mot ingången till puben.

De går in på puben och beställer varsin öl vid disken innan de slår sig ner i en soffa i ett hörn. Even tar en klunk öl, funderar på vad han ska säga för något till Isak. Helt plötsligt är hjärnan tom på ord, han får inte fram ett ljud. Han pillar på etiketten på flaskan och tittar upp lite generat. Isak flackar lite med blicken han också, ser inte heller helt bekväm ut.

”Fett samtal” brister Even plötsligt ut med ett skratt. Isak börjar också skratta och genast känns isen bruten. 

”Ja, jäkligt fett…Apropå samtal… Det känns lite konstigt att du vet så mycket om mig när inte jag vet lika mycket om dig” Isak spänner blicken i Even och ser lite lurig ut. ”Jag tycker faktiskt att det är min tur nu att fråga dig en massa saker”

”Ok, det är bara att köra på!” säger Even och undrar vad Isak kan ha för frågor han vill ställa. 

”Okej. Vi kan börja med en enkel uppvärmningsfråga. Vad gör du när du inte jobbar?”

”Jag fotograferar mycket. Tecknar. Lyssnar på musik. Chillar. Lagar mat” Even räknar upp det han kommer på allra först. 

”Vilket är ditt favoritdjur?”

Even svarar supersnabbt. ”Enkelt. Hundar. Älskar hundar. Har du inga svårare frågor?” Han ser med en utmanande blick på Isak.

Isak ser ut att fundera ett tag och ser sedan lite lurig ut. ”Vilken är din favoritsiffra?”

”Sex.” Even flinar skämtsamt.

”Hah! Jag visste att du skulle svara det!” Isaks ögon glimrar till.

”Okej, jag svarar väl två då. För två är bättre än en” Even hoppas att Isak förstår vinken.

”Åhhh, bra svar. Inte för att det är något fel på sex…” Isak fnittrar lite grann, men ser inte särskilt generad ut. ”Okej, nästa fråga. Vilken är din favoritfärg?”

”Grönt” _Samma som dina ögon_ , tänker Even.

De fortsätter ett tag till tills de har hunnit gå igenom allt från favoritstad till favoritlag i fotboll. Even gillar hur Isak tog initativet till att ställa alla frågorna.

”Okej Isak. Nu är det min tur att ställa en fråga till dig! Vilken är din sämsta egenskap?”

”Det vill du inte veta.” 

”Jo, kom igen nu. Om du säger din, så säger jag min.”

”Okej då… jag har så fruktansvärt dåligt lokalsinne. Jag hittar knappt hem från jobbet ibland. Tur det finns mobilappar med kartor, annars hade jag varit helt lost alltså!”

”Är det sant?! Oj! Har du hört talas om ’Happy maps’ föresten? ” Even blir med ens passionerad, han bara måste få berätta om detta för Isak.

”Nej…? Happy maps?!” Isak ser intresserat på Even.

”Happy maps, eller ’The shortest paths to happiness’, är en app som forskare har utvecklat för några städer och som INTE visar den snabbaste vägen som andra karttjänster gör, utan istället föreslår vägar som kanske är en omväg men som är vackrare eller gör människan gladare istället. Så istället för att cykla på en trafikerad gata kan man få förslag på att ta en väg genom en park istället.” 

”Låter intressant! Det har jag faktiskt aldrig tänkt på - varför ska man alltid ta den kortaste vägen liksom?” Isak ser ut att tänka efter.

”Nu låter det som att du inte behöver ladda ner den appen, om man säger så… om du är så dålig på att hitta så får du ju uppleva det där ändå!” Even retas lite med Isak, som ler tillbaka.

"Ha. Ha. Men hur kommer det sig i så fall att jag alltid blir sur när jag kör fel...?! Jag borde ju bli glad...?!" De börjar skratta båda två.

För Evens del är ’Shortest path to happiness’ väldigt kort. Mindre än en halvmeter för att vara mer exakt. Det är nämligen på det avståndet som Isak sitter från honom just nu.

”Vilken är din sämsta egenskap då?” kontrar Isak med.

”Min sämsta egenskap är väl att jag är tidsoptimist. Jag har lite svårt att komma i tid, som du säkert märkte ikväll till exempel” Even ser på Isak och har svårt att släppa hans blick. Hans ögon glittrar och det sjunger i Evens bröst.

”Ska jag köpa en till öl?” frågar Even och Isak tackar ja. Even reser sig upp och går fram till bardisken och beställer varsin öl till. När han står vid bardisken och väntar på sin beställning, vänder han sig om och ser på Isak. Isak sitter med blicken försjunken i sin telefon, ser ut som att han sitter och messar med någon. Even känner sig helt betagen, det känns som att han kan stå och titta på Isak hur länge som helst utan att någonsin tröttna. 

När Even kommer tillbaka till Isak passar han på att sätta sig lite, lite närmare än vad han gjordeinnan han gick. Isak verkar inte ha något emot det, snarare tvärtom. Hans leende blir ännu bredare och Even känner hur värmen från hans lår strålar mot sitt. 

Lokalen börjar fyllas på med mer och mer folk, det börjar bli lite trångt. Even och Isak får höja rösterna allt högre för att kunna prata med varandra. De är mitt inne i en diskussion när några personer kommer fram till deras bord för att slå sig ner. 

”Hej Isak, är du också här?” Even förstår direkt att det är någon Isak känner. Han ser hur Isak blir lite besvärad, men ändå finner sig i situationen.

”Hej Anders. Hur är läget?” säger Isak lite sammanbitet.

”Bara bra. Själv då?” Innan Anders får något svar av Isak sträcker han fram handen mot Even för att hälsa.

”Hej! Anders, Isaks ex. Trevligt att träffas!” Even tar hans hand och hälsar. Ex? Ex som i före detta pojkvän?

Anders slår sig ner med sitt sällskap, två killar i samma ålder som dem själva ungefär. När de har satt sig ner frågar Anders, något sent påkommet, om det är okej om de sätter sig ner där också.

”Ja, förlåt ni kanske vill vara ifred? Är ni två…?” han ser med en frågande blick på Isak och Even.

”Nejdå, Even är en kompis bara.” Tystnaden som lägger sig blir påtagligt pinsam. 

”Okej. Detta är Adrian, min pojkvän, och hans bror, Ole.” Han nickar mot de två killarna vid sidan av honom, Isak och Even hejar på dem. 

Even ser på Isak hur besvärad han är och funderar på hur de ska kunna ta sig ur den pinsamma situationen fortast möjligt.  Even låtsas som att hans telefon vibrerar i fickan och tar upp den. 

”Isak, jag har fått ett mess från Mikael som undrar om vi vill komma bort till dem? Ska vi gå…?”

Isak är inte sen att haka på och när de kommer utanför puben brister de ut i gapskratt.

”Fy fan vad pinsamt alltså. Sorry Even, jag är hemskt ledsen…” 

”Finns nästan inget värre än att springa på gamla ex när man är ute” Even ser in i Isaks ögon och hans skratt övergår till ett leende. De står så nära varandra nu. Isak ler tillbaka och Even önskar att kvällen aldrig ska ta slut. Det känns som att den bara har börjat.

Even vet inte vad Isak tänker, men av någon anledning tar han upp sin telefon och tittar på klockan.

”Jag måste dra hem nu, pappa kommer och hämtar mig tidigt i morgon. Tack för en trevlig kväll!” 

Isak ser ut att fundera några sekunder innan han tar ett snabbt steg fram och ger Even en kram. Even känner doften av Isak, snusar in lukten av hans hår. Han kramar honom så innerligt han bara kan.

”Tack själv” säger Even in i Isaks hår innan han släpper taget. Han vänder sig om och börjar sakta gå därifrån. Han bannar sig själv för att han inte vågade fråga Isak om de kan ses igen. Han måste få träffa honom snart igen, det är det enda han vet. 

Han hinner bara ta ett par steg innan han hör Isaks röst igen. 

”Even, vänta!” Han vänder sig om, ser Isaks intensiva blick på honom. 

”Du, jag tänkte bara fråga om du vill ses snart igen?” 

Evens ansikte spricker upp i ett stort leende innan han svarar. 

”Ja, det vill jag. Jättegärna!” 

När Even går därifrån slår hans hjärta små volter i bröstet. Han plockar upp sin telefon för att ringa till Mikael på en gång. Han har inte tid att vänta tills han kommer hem, måste berätta på en gång om sin fantastiska kväll.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy maps:  
> https://www.ted.com/talks/daniele_quercia_happy_maps?language=sv


	10. Kommer Even idag också?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Om en ful selfie som är vacker, en nyfiken granne och husterapi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jag blir glad för era kommentarer, särskilt när de dimper ner när man behöver det som mest :)  
> <3

 

Det första Isak gör när han vaknar på morgonen är att kolla telefonen för att se om han har fått några nya meddelanden från Even under natten. 

Det var Even som hade börjat igår kväll, Isak fick ett meddelande strax efter att han kom hem.

_"Hemma än? <3"_

Det lilla hjärtat på slutet bekräftade det han börjat ana under kvällen, något hade växt fram mellan dem.  Luften hade blivit mer laddad ju längre kvällen gick och inte ens Anders entré kunde förstöra stämningen, även om det kändes pinsamt ett tag allra först.

Isak hade svarat på meddelandet, Even skrev snabbt ett nytt. Och så hade tankar och hjärtan åkt mellan dom, fram och tillbaka, till långt in på natten. Even hade även skickat bilder som han tagit själv. De var både svartvita och i färg, ofta tagna på udda platser och med starka kontraster. Det märktes att Even var duktig på att fotografera, Isak älskade varenda bild han fick.

_"När får jag fota dig ?"_

Isak hade skrattat till, tagit en ful selfie när han låg i sängen och skickat tillbaka till Even. 

_"Duger inte den här?"_

Even hade bara svarat med ett enda ord.

_”Vacker"._

Isak rös till. Det var så länge sedan någon sa till honom att han var vacker.

 

****

 

Telefonen surrar till bredvid sängen. Isak kastar sig på telefonen, tror att det är Even som är vaken, men blir besviken när han ser att det bara är hans pappa som har skickat ett meddelande.

_”Jag måste åka förbi jobbet. Det är akut. Kan du åka bort själv till huset så kommer jag senare?”_

Isak suckar irriterat. Typiskt hans pappa att komma med en undanflykt i sista stund. Han skickar bara ett kort okej som svar tillbaka.

Han sjunker ner i sängen igen och låter tankarna vandra tillbaka till Even. Allting känns så intensivt. Hur kan det kännas så starkt, så snabbt? Han försöker att börja tänka på andra saker, men det är som att det inte går. Det går inte att tänka på något annat än Even.

Så han kapitulerar. Börjar fantisera om att Even är där, bredvid honom i sängen. Isak sticker ner näsan i kudden och andas in doften, låtsas att det är Evens doft han känner. Han fantiserar om hans varma kropp och hur Isak kryper tätt intill honom. Hur han håller om honom, kysser honom i nacken och drar handen genom hans hår. Hur Even vaknar upp, vänder sig om och kysser honom. Långsamt och innerligt. Hur de försiktigt öppnar ögonen och ser på varandra, fnissar åt dålig andedräkt, men sedan ändå fortsätter att kyssas. För att de inte kan låta bli.

Det ilar till i hans kropp, han känner direkt hur han börjar bli hård. Han sträcker på sig och kliver upp och går till duschen. Han har något han måste ta hand om fortast möjligt, om man säger så.

-

Och fort går det. Han står inte länge i duschen innan han kommer. I sin jakt på orgasm känner han sig lika kåt och desperat som när han var tonåring. 

Efter frukosten gör sig Isak klar för att åka bort till huset. Precis innan han ska gå får han morgonens första meddelande från Even. 

_"Godmorgon, allt bra? <3" ._

Isak blir lite generad och mumlar lågt för sig själv 'Jag  kom ju nyss i duschen när jag tänkte på dig, vad tror du?'. Tänk om Even hade vetat... 

" _Yes! Ska till huset nu! Ses ikväll! <3"_

Isak ser fram emot ikväll. De bestämde igår att de ska ses redan ikväll efter att Isak är klar borta i huset. Even ska åka med sitt jobb till Köpenhamn på måndagen och vara borta ända till onsdag kväll. Uppenbarligen har ingen av dem lust att vänta tills efter dess.

 

****

 

Isak hinner knappt parkera cykeln utanför farmors hus innan han hör en bekant röst bakom sig.

”Hej Isak, så hyggligt att se dig! Det var länge sen!” Isak vänder sig om.

”Tore, hej!” Isak blir uppriktigt glad över att se honom igen.

”Jag pratade med Terje härom dagen, han sa att du ska flytta hit? Vad roligt att höra! Det är så tråkigt när huset står tomt.” Tore kommer fram till Isak och hälsar ordentligt.

”Jag har väl i stort sett bestämt mig för det ja, men ja… det är inte helt klart än. Hur är det med dig då, du bor kvar?” Isak nickar åt grannhuset.

”Ja, jag bor kvar. Jag har inga planer på att flytta heller.” Tore ler vänligt. ”Hur är det med dig då? Hur gammal är du nu? Du är väl snart 30…?” Tore ser nyfiken ut. Isak hinner inte svara innan han fortsätter.

”Ja, jag såg nog att du var här i går också och att du hade besök. Jag såg er ute i trädgården. Är han din pojkvän?” Tore är rak på sak.

Isak skrattar till. ”Nej, han är bara en vän som var här för att titta på huset tillsammans med mig”.

”Ja, din farmor berättade ju att du… att du…” Tore ser lite generad ut och kan inte riktigt avsluta meningen.

”.. att jag föredrar killar? Ja, det gör jag. Men Even och jag är inte tillsammans. Vi är bara vänner.” Isak tycker det är lika bra att säga som det är.

”Jaså, inte? Vad synd. Ni såg så fina ut tillsammans så jag trodde… ja, ja. Bara så att du vet Isak så har jag inga problem med det. Att du är homosexuell alltså. Kommer Even idag också?” Tore verkar vara väldigt nyfiken av sig.

”Nej, det gör han inte. Men pappa kommer senare.” Isak ler vänligt mot Tore, som börjar gå tillbaka mot sitt hus.

”Säg till om du behöver hjälp med något! Jag är pensionär och har massor av tid över”

”Tack, det ska jag!”

 

****

 

Två timmar senare än tänkt svänger pappa upp med bilen på uppfarten. Så fort han kliver ur bilen ursäktar han sig.

”Jag var tvungen att starta om ett par servrar på jobbet, allt hade kraschat. Så typiskt att det hände just idag när jag hellre ville vara här med dig”. Pappa ger honom en försiktig kram och Isak inser att hans pappa förmodligen varit lika irriterad som han själv. 

Isaks irritation släpper direkt, det känns som att pappa faktiskt menar det han säger. Det är inte så att han har haft något emot att få vara själv en stund i huset, snarare tvärtom. Det har varit skönt att få reflektera i lugn och ro över allt som hänt de senaste dagarna. Låta det få sjunka in lite. 

Isak tänker på det Even sa igår när han var i huset på besök. Att man inte alltid måste göra saker i en viss förutbestämd ordning, att det kan bli bra ändå. Han känner att det är dags för en förändring i livet och de senaste dagarna har fått honom att inse det mer och mer. 

"Du ser lite trött ut Isak, mycket att tänka på?” Isaks pappa slår sig ner bredvid Isak, de har gått in och satt sig vid köksbordet.

”Ja, det kan man säga..." Isak vet inte vad han ska säga allra först, men sen så börjar han bara prata. Berättar vad han tänker om huset, att han gärna vill testa att bo där först och känna efter om han trivs innan han bestämmer sig helt. Pappa nickar, verkar tycka det är klokt. De blir sittande en lång stund och pratar om allt möjligt. Isak kan inte minnas när de senast pratade så här mycket. Hela husprojektet känns lite som terapi tänker Isak. Förmodligen inte bara för hans egen del, utan även för pappa.

De sitter och pratar så länge att de knappt hinner börja röja inne i huset. De bestämmer sig för att ta ett litet ryck och gå igenom farmors garderober på övervåningen innan de åker hem. 

"Ska vi åka hit en sväng imorgon också? Jag kan åka tidigare från jobbet imorgon och så kommer du över när du känner för det" föreslår Isaks pappa.

"Okej, låter bra!" Isak känner sig nöjd med att de börjar bli klara för idag, han är ivrig att komma hem så att han kan träffa Even. 

”Och Eva och Jonas kom inte. Får bli en annan dag, eller hur?" Pappa ser på Isak som nickar tillbaka. Deras besök hade blivit inställt, Eva hade mått dåligt. 

- 

De går runt och släcker lyset, går ut ur huset och låser ytterdörren. Innan Isaks pappa sätter sig i bilen ger han honom en kram. ”Tack för idag, Isak.” 

Isak vet inte om han inbillar sig, men han tycker sig höra att hans pappa låter lite rörd. 

”Tack pappa.” De släpper taget om varandra, vinkar hejdå.

Isak sätter sig på cykeln för att börja trampa hemåt när telefonen plötsligt ringer. Han ser på displayen att det är Magnus.

När Isak svarar känner han först inte igen hans röst, den låter helt förtvivlad.

”Fan Isak. Jag orkar inte mer nu. Line är helt fucked i huvudet… jag vet inte vad jag ska göra. Måste få tänka i fred. Kan jag få komma över till dig? Snälla?”

Isak svarar ja utan att tveka och skyndar sig hem så fort han bara kan.


	11. Jag tänker på Vilde ibland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oj, redan framme vid kapitel 11 :-) Och jag som knappt trodde det skulle bli nåt alls av det här när jag började... Era kommentarer ger mig fler idéer, så fortsätt gärna skriv en rad eller två.... Då blir jag superglad :-)  
> <3 <3 <3

 

Isak har bara varit hemma ett par minuter innan det ringer på dörren. När han går och öppnar ser han Magnus stå utanför och luta sig mot väggen i trappuppgången. Ansiktet är sorgset och hans vanliga glada jag känns långt borta.

"Hej..." Magnus kliver rakt in i hallen och ställer ner sin ryggsäck på golvet. Han står en stund och bara ser på Isak, armarna hänger rakt ner längs sidorna. Hela han verkar uppgiven och energilös.

Isak ger honom en kram. "Hej Mags!" Han försöker låta uppåt, men det är svårt när han ser hur ledsen Magnus ser ut.

Magnus tar av sig skorna och de går in och sätter sig i soffan.

”Tack för att jag fick komma, jag vet i fan vad jag hade gjort annars...." Magnus skakar lite lätt på huvudet.

"Självklart att du fick komma, det vet du. Är du hungrig, vill du ha nåt att äta?” erbjuder sig Isak.

”Nej, jag är inte hungrig, kan inte äta.” Magnus ser trött ut, sliten.

Isak tittar på Magnus och väntar på att han ska börja prata. Det dröjer ett tag innan han kan sätta ord på alla känslor och tankar. Det börjar först osammanhängande, sedan allt mer klart.

”Hon vill liksom kontrollera allt jag gör. Vill veta vilka jag pratar med, vilken affär jag handlar i, hur ofta jag skiter…” Magnus skrattar till, men blir snabbt allvarlig igen. ”Hon är sånt kontrollfreak alltså. Jag pallar inte mer nu… Och misstänksam! Hon trodde inte ens på att jag drog till dig nu, trodde jag hade en annan tjej jag skulle till.” Magnus slår ut uppgivet med armarna.

Magnus har aldrig varit otrogen, det vet Isak. När Magnus väl har hittat någon, då håller han sig till henne. Det var väl bara det där steget att hitta någon som ibland kunde kräva lite tid och arbete, men Magnus brukade inte ge sig i första taget när han väl hade siktat in sig på någon.

”Men... det här är ju helt sjukt! Varför har du inte sagt nåt innan?! Jag har ju fattat att hon var svartsjuk, men inte så här mycket…??” Isak förstår ingenting. Han trodde faktiskt inte att det var såilla.

Magnus tittar ner i golvet. ”Kan jag få bo några nätter hos dig, Isak? Jag måste komma bort, få tänka lite i lugn och ro”

”Självklart. Jag kan bädda åt dig på soffan här.”

 

****

 

Det blir ingen kaffe-dejt med Even denna kvällen. Det blir en kopp te med Magnus istället.

Isak känner att han inte kan lämna Magnus hemma själv i det här skicket när han precis har kommit dit. Han måste finnas där för honom när han behöver en vän som mest. 

Isak har suttit tyst en stund och funderat på Line. Han har inte träffat henne så många gånger och får inte ihop bilden av den tjej han har mött med den Magnus nu berättar om.

”Du, vad var det egentligen du föll för hos Line?” frågar han till slut.

”Jag tyckte hon var snygg Isak, jävligt snygg. Hon är rätt vild i sängen också…” han ser med ett flin på Isak.

”Eh ja, men det är ju inte allt. Eller hur?!” Isak är egentligen inte förvånad över det Magnus säger. Efter Vilde har han mest träffat tjejer som utåt sett har sett bra ut, men som verkat sakna de inre kvaliteterna.

”Nej jag vet.” medger Magnus eftertänksamt. ”Bättre ha en ful tjej och dåligt sex menar du?! Ha ha…” Magnus skrattar till högt och Isak skymtar hans vanliga jag för en liten stund.

”Nej, din idiot! Inte så. Men du fattar vad jag menar.” Isak ser med menande ögon på Magnus.

Det blir tyst en stund. Sedan säger Magnus försiktigt: "Jag tänker på Vilde ibland…” Han drar handen genom sitt halvlånga hår och ser på Isak.

”Okej, vad tänker du då?” Isak ser undrande på Magnus.

”Ja du vet, vad som hade hänt om hon aldrig hade flyttat… om vi fortfarande hade varit tillsammans… och sånt.”

Magnus gör en liten grimas med munnen innan han fortsätter. ”Det hände en grej för ett halv år sedan. Vilde hörde av sig till mig på Facebook. Vi chattade ett tag och… ja. Jag glömde stänga min Facebook. Line läste allt och blev helt tokig! Efter det ville hon veta alla mina lösenord och så. Sa att hon inte litade på mig. Sen efter det har det bara spårat ur mer och mer…” Magnus suckar uppgivet.

”Men, vad skrev ni..??” Isak är nyfiken.

”Ja, om gamla minnen och sånt. När vi hade sex sista gången innan hon reste till USA… Du vet, Eva hade tipsat henne om att göra-slut-sex är det bästa som finns. Det var fan det! Har du testat det själv Isak?!” Magnus ansikte skiner upp ordentligt för första gången den här kvällen.

”Eh nej, men - skrev ni verkligen om det?! Det är väl klart att hon blir sårad av att läsa sånt, eller?!” Isak känner sig kluven. Samtidigt som han tycker att Magnus inte var så speciellt smart tycker han också att Line har överreagerat.

”Men det är ju gammal historia och Vilde är inte ens här i Norge, så jag kan ju inte vara otrogen även om jag hade velat!” Magnus verkar ta ganska lätt på saken ändå, tycker inte att det är någon större sak att prata sex med gamla ex.

Helt plötsligt går det upp för Magnus.

”Faan Isak… förlåt! Jag tänkte inte på.. Sorry, man…”

”Det är lugnt, du menade inget illa…”

”Jo, men sorry… det var ju så sjukt mycket drama kring det där. Du bara kastade ut alla hans grejer på gatan liksom… Men ni har snackat sen dess, eller…?” Magnus verkar ha glömt bort Line för några sekunder.

”Ja, det har vi. Flera gånger. Senast igår faktiskt när jag var ute med Even. Vi satt vid ett bord när…” Längre hinner inte Isak berätta innan han blir avbruten av Magnus.

”Vänta, vänta… vem sa du? Even?! Vem är det?” Magnus ser ut att dö av nyfikenhet.

Isak blir genast generad, men inser att det bara är att börja berätta. Han lär knappast få tyst på Magnus i första taget.

En timme senare vet Magnus det mesta om Even - mannen som just nu får Isaks hjärta att slå dubbelt så fort. 


	12. En dag i Köpenhamn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi får lite mer inblick i Evens liv här :) 
> 
> Köpenhamnslänkar i slutet ;-)

 

Köpenhamn är sig likt. Fortfarande en jäkla massa cyklar överallt, tänker Even där han går längs en av de större gatorna i Köpenhamn och cyklarna bara susar förbi honom. Han har hört av någon att det ska finnas fler cyklar än bilar i staden. 

Solen lyser med sin frånvaro och det är lite småblåsigt och kyligt, inte det bästa vädret för en studieresa direkt. Men Even är rätt nöjd ändå, det är alltid kul att få komma iväg från kontoret ett par dagar och se nya intressanta projekt på plats tillsammans med sina kollegor.

Even reflekterar över vilken tur han har. Han har verkligen hamnat på en arbetsplats där han får utlopp för all sin kreativitet, dessutom tillsammans med personer som han trivs otroligt bra med. Det är sällan han har tråkigt på jobbet eftersom det ständigt händer något.

Jobbets baksida är de perioder av hög stress där man arbetar mot en tuff deadline eller har beställare som ändrar sig hela tiden. Ofta dyker även oväntade problem upp som måste lösas i sista stund. Even har varit med om det där alltför många gånger.

De allra flesta klarar av de där intensiva perioderna med hög arbetsbelastning, men för hans del kan det vara raka vägen in i en depression. Det gäller att hela tiden passa sig, inte bli för stressad, läsa av varningssignalerna och säga stopp i tid vilket ibland är lättare sagt än gjort.

Han vet det av egen erfarenhet.

Den senaste depressionen varade ganska länge och det tog ett tag att komma igång igen, men hans chefer har varit schyssta mot honom. Låtit honom komma tillbaka successivt, i hans egen takt. Han har gått över till att jobba mer med mindre projekt som privatbostäder, det blir inte lika stressigt då. Fortfarande är han ändå med ibland i utkanten av de större projekten. De är svåra att släppa helt.

Even suckar nöjt. Det finns inget bättre än när idéerna flödar och man hittar en lösning och adrenalinpåslaget kommer som en fet belöning. Eller de tillfällen när man får chansen att träffa trevliga kunder…

Even tänker genast på Isak, förstås. Han har inte träffat Isak sedan i lördags kväll, vilket kännsalldeles för länge sen av förklarliga skäl. Even hade ändå haft förståelse för att Isak inte kunde ses på söndagskvällen. Han hoppas att Magnus inser vilken tur han har som har Isak som vän. För Even visar det bara att Isak har ytterligare en fin egenskap och han ser fram emot att få upptäcka fler av dem.

 

****

 

”Even, kommer du?” Even rycker till, han är inne i sin egna lilla bubbla. Han skriver på ännu ett meddelande till Isak.

”Släpp telefonen nu Even! Vem är det du messar med hela tiden?! Jakob verkar nyfiken och är nästan på väg att rycka telefonen ur handen från Even.

”Ingen.” Even ler finurligt och Jakob förstår att han ljuger.

”Du får berätta sen, nu måste vi skynda oss till bussen” säger Jakob, Evens rumskompis under resan. De känner varandra ganska väl vid det här laget efter att ha jobbat tillsammans under flera år i olika projekt.

De har precis varit och gått runt i Superkilen, en aktivitetspark som minst sagt är färgstark och annorlunda utformad. Den har några år på nacken nu och börjar bli lite sliten, men Even gillar den fortfarande lika mycket som när han såg den för första gången för ett par år sedan. Han har som vanligt tagit många bilder och är bara tvungen att skicka iväg en bild till Isak på de regnbågsfärgade cykelställen.

Bussen tar dem till nästa stopp, Amager Bakke. Detta är det besök Even är mest nyfiken på. Han tycker det är en så otroligt smart och kul idé - att ovanpå en ny, supermodern förbränningsanläggning bygga en skidbacke. Den här typen av anläggningar i städer brukar oftast vara inhägnade och stänga ute allmänheten, men här har någon tänkt ett par steg till. Backen hade nog aldrig byggts hemma i Norge eftersom vi redan har tillräckligt med fjäll, tänker Even. Är det någonstans det går att genomföra så är det väl i platta Danmark.

Even älskar den här dimensionen av jobbet - att tänka i helt nya banor. Att se mer än det uppenbara, inte följa en standardmall och göra som man alltid brukar göra. Han skrattar till lite när guiden berättar att den höga skorstenen kommer att puffa ut vattenånga i form av rökringar - varför inte liksom.

Efter besöket åker de tillbaka till hotellet, det har varit en intensiv dag. Det är ganska sent på eftermiddagen och de hinner bara chilla på rummet en kort stund innan det är dags att byta om inför kvällens middag ute på stan.

Even har skickat ganska många meddelanden och snaps till Isak under dagen, men Isak har inte kunnat svara på alla eftersom han har varit upptagen med lektioner. Even klickar fram det senaste svaret från Isak och läser en gång till.

 

_”Fett ställe! När kommer du hem imorgon, hinner vi ses då? <3”_

 

Even letar fram flygbiljetten i väskan och ser att de beräknas landa 20:45 i Oslo. Hmmm… det blir nog lite sent att hinna träffa Isak då.

”Va fan, håller du på och messar igen?! Nu måste du berätta vem det är!” Jakob verkar ivrig att få veta, men Even är fortsatt hemlighetsfull och föreslår istället att de ska gå ner i baren och vänta på de andra.

 

****

 

Jakob och Even är först på plats. De beställer varsin öl och under tiden de sitter och väntar på de andra så diskuterar de intrycken från dagens olika besök. Snabbt kommer de in på cykeltrafiken och hur Köpenhamn ligger långt före andra städer i världen på den fronten.

”Vet du vad jag har hört föresten?!” säger Jakob plötsligt. ”De har till och med cykelkärror för begravningskistor här i stan!”

”Va?! Är det sant? Du skojar?!” Even hajar till, känner sig förvånad.

”Nej! Det är säkert, jag skojar inte! Den lär man ju inte testa, om man säger så…” Jakob flinar och är tyst några sekunder innan han fortsätter ”Du har väl hört att de har beerbikes här i stan också?”

”Beerbikes? Vad är det?” Even brister ut i skratt. Han förstår att det har nåt med öl att göra förstås, men vad?

”Det är en cykelbar! Man är flera stycken som cyklar tillsammans på en specialcykel. Man sitter liksom på sidorna och trampar samtidigt som man dricker öl. Och så har man en som är guide och styr fordonet under tiden man kör runt i stan och tittar på olika saker. Jäkligt fett!”

 

****

 

Det är ganska sent på kvällen när Even och hans jobbarkompisar kommer tillbaka till hotellet igen.

Even lägger sig på sängen och väntar på att Jakob ska bli klar inne i badrummet. Han tar fram sitt lilla skissblock han alltid har med sig och slår upp ett tomt blad. Pennan börjar genast teckna av konturerna av Isaks läppar, vilket så här långt är Evens favoritkroppsdel hos Isak. Å andra sidan har han ju inte sett allt än…

Even kan inte låta bli att le åt idén som dyker upp i huvudet. Han har gått flera krokikurser och när han ligger där i sängen börjar han fantisera om hur det skulle vara att teckna av Isak naken. Förmodligen skulle han vara så tänd att han inte klarar av att hålla i ritstiftet ordentligt utan att darra. Det skulle nog också vara svårt att slita blicken från honom - inte för att man alltid behöver titta på pappret när man håller på med kroki. Men ändå… Det skulle förmodligen inte hamna så många streck på pappret när Even tänker efter.

Even blir avbruten i sina tankar när Jakob kommer ut ur badrummet. Even drar genast upp ena knäet, så att inte Jakob ska se att tankarna på en naken Isak har gett honom en kraftig erektion.

”Jag är klar nu, du kan gå in om du vill” Jakob slänger sig ner på sängen bredvid Even.

”Jag ska, snart…” Even kan inte resa sig upp och gå in just nu, det går bara inte. Even lägger undan blocket bredvid sängen och försöker att börja tänka på något helt annat, men det är inte så lätt.

Så där ligger han, Even Bech Næsheim, med rejäl boner, på en säng i ett hotellrum i Köpenhamn.

 _Och kan inte släppa tankarna på_   _Isak hemma i Oslo._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det är lite klurigt att skriva om att Even är bipolär, men här i min fiktiva värld föreställer jag mig att de här intensiva, kreativa arbetsperioderna i vissa fall kan bli som hypomani som sedan övergår i depressioner.
> 
> Och - håll ut! Snart är Even hemma i Oslo igen <3
> 
> Länkar:
> 
> Superkilen:  
> http://denmark.dk/en/lifestyle/architecture/superkilen-celebrates-diversity-in-copenhagen 
> 
> Amager Bakke/Copenhill:  
> http://www.visitcopenhagen.com/copenhagen/amager-bakke-copenhill-gdk1088237 
> 
> Beerbikes :)  
> http://www.beerbike.dk/da


	13. Fyra dagar, nästan fem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Äntligen får de träffas igen! :)  
> <3 <3 <3

 

Han ser honom redan på långt håll. Lång, gänglig och med stora kliv närmar han sig Isak. Han är ordentligt klädd, i lager på lager. Så fort han får syn på Isak lyser ansiktet upp i ett stort leende.

Fyra dagar. Isak och Even har inte träffats på fyra dagar, nästan fem om man räknar denna dagen också. Nu är de bara några meter ifrån varandra.

Isak är nervös, fruktansvärt nervös. Han är rädd för att spänningen som byggts upp mellan dem de senaste dagarna kommer att falla platt när de ses igen. Rädd för att han kanske känner mer än vad Even gör.  

Men när Even kommer fram till honom, ser honom rakt in i ögonen och ger honom en stor kram, glömmer han allt det där. Isak känner sig så pirrig, nästan hög.

Even tar hans hand direkt. ”Kom, vi tar en promenad först.”

De vandrar runt någonstans i Oslo, spelar ingen roll var. Isak följer med dit Even går.

Even berättar om sin resa till Köpenhamn och spännande studiebesök, Isak lyssnar fascinerat. Han tycker att Evens engagemang och passion för sitt jobb är så oerhört attraktivt. Han ger injektioner i Isaks liv som ingen annan gjort tidigare, tillför fler nyanser. Anders jobbade på bank och hade aldrig något intressant att berätta för Isak. Allting handlade bara om pengar.

Under promenaden hinner Isak berätta om Magnus, hur han dök upp helt förstörd i söndags kväll. Han berättar om Lines svartsjuka och kontrollbehov. Even lyssnar uppmärksamt på Isak hela tiden, skrattar högt när han beskriver hur Magnus har tagit över den lilla lägenheten och berömmer Isak för att han är en så bra vän. Isak berättar om kvällarna i huset, hur han och pappa har gått igenom farmors saker, att han ska tillbaka dit i helgen och fortsätta.

De vantklädda händerna håller ett fast grepp om varandra under hela promenaden. De släpper taget först när de kliver in på caféet där de tänkt värma sig med varsin kopp varm choklad. Det är ganska fullt inne på caféet men de lyckas till slut hitta ett bord nära fönstret där de sätter sig mitt emot varandra.

”Så…. ” Isak vet inte vad han ska säga.

”Så…” svarar Even tillbaka och ler mot Isak. De börjar skratta båda två, vet inte vad de ska säga nu när de sitter mittemot varandra. Evens ögon glittrar när han ser på Isak.

”Så vad säger din nya ’sambo’ om att du träffar någon annan ikväll?” säger Even till slut med lurig blick.

”Han är lite svartsjuk faktiskt, vill helst ha mig för sig själv” svarar Isak med leende på läpparna.

”Jag kan förstå det” säger Even och höjer menande på ögonbrynen. ”Vem skulle inte vilja det?”

Isak blir lite generad av Evens flörtande.

”Hur kommer det sig föresten att du och Mikael bor tillsammans? Har ni gjort det länge?” Isak kastar ur sig frågan.

Even har nämnt vid något tillfälle att han delar lägenhet med sin bästa vän, men inte sagt mer än så till Isak. Even ser plötsligt lite avvaktande ut, som att han inte riktigt vet hur han ska formulera sig.

”Det är… komplicerat, kan man säga.”

”Du behöver inte säga något, det är lugnt.”

”Jo, men jag vill gärna berätta för dig. Jag vet bara inte hur jag ska börja…” Even tittar upp på Isak. Hans ansikte är lugnt, blicken skärpt. ”Jag är bipolär”

Even låter Isak smälta nyheten i några sekunder innan han fortsätter.

”Förra hösten fick jag en ganska djup depression, det hade varit sjukt stressigt på jobbet ett tag och jag ignorerade varningssignalerna rejält. Jobbet är som en honungsfälla ibland, man bara sugs in i all bubblande kreativitet liksom… Hur som helst, mamma erbjöd sig att jag kunde flytta hem till henne ett tag. Så jag gjorde det. För att göra en lång historia kort så stod min lägenhet tom, min moster separerade och behövde någonstans att bo och tog då min lägenhet.”

Even pausar kort, ser på Isak, innan han fortsätter.

”Jag gick med på det så länge, min moster skulle ju bara bo där tillfälligt. Men sen drog det ut på tiden för henne att hitta något nytt och under tiden… ja, jag fick till slut panik av att bo hemma hos min mamma. 31 år och bli övervakad av sin egen mamma! Hur kul är det liksom?! Jag kände mig som ett litet barn igen och vi bråkade konstant. Till slut fick jag panik. Så jag drog…”

Even avslutar inte meningen, men Isak förstår.

”När flyttade du in hos Mikael då?”

”Det var i början av sommaren. Planen är att jag ska få tillbaka min lägenhet vid jul, min moster får en lägenhet då.”

”Och din mamma... har ni nån kontakt…?”

”Ja, hon ringer i stort sett varje dag för att kolla upp mig. Ibland orkar jag inte ens svara. Men jag mår bra just nu. Stressar inte, tar mina mediciner som jag ska, träffar läkare och så. Jag har koll på läget” Even ser på Isak med stadig blick.

”Jag hoppas att inte allt det här skrämmer iväg dig!” Even ger ett skevt leende till Isak.

Isak är tyst i några sekunder, överväger hur han ska formulera sig så att Even förstår att han menar det han tänker säga.

”Jag tycker det är bra att du säger som det är. Och mig skrämmer du inte bort så lätt.” Isak slickar sig lätt om läpparna innan han fortsätter. ”Magnus mamma är bipolär, så han har berättat en del om det. Även om det säkert inte är exakt likadant för dig. Och min mamma… ja, hon är psykiskt sjuk. Schizofren.”

Isak hade aldrig kunnat tro att han skulle avslöja detta så tidigt för Even, men när Even hade berättat om sig själv så kändes det så naturligt att berätta det.

”Okej, hur mår hon nu?” undrar Even.

”Nu är det okej, eller relativt bra iallafall. Hon bor på ett gruppboende, vilket är skönt. Då har de koll på henne åtminstone."

"Har hon varit sjuk länge?"

"Hon fick sin första psykos när min lillasyster föddes. Sen blev det mer och mer återkommande. När jag var tonåring var det för jävligt. Man visste aldrig hur det skulle vara när man kom hem, vilket skick hon skulle vara i…" Isak tar ett djupt andetag. "Men det värsta var nog ändå att pappa drog när jag var 17. Bara lämnade henne, lämnade oss. Han gav upp” Isak får något sorgsamt i sin blick.

Just när Isak behöver det som mest sträcker Even ut sin hand över bordet, tar tag i Isaks, och flätar ihop deras fingrar. Isak känner hur värmen sprider sig i hans bröst av den fina gesten.

”Jag har haft jättesvårt att förlåta pappa för det, att han bara drog sådär. Han har försökt förklara flera gånger, men det är svårt… Det är först på sista tiden som vi börjat hitta tillbaka till varandra lite mer. Men det är fortfarande en lång bit kvar. Om det någonsin blir bra”

Isak har suttit en stund och tittat ner i bordet, men ser nu upp på Even. De sitter en lång stund och bara ser på varandra. 

 

_Fy fan vad bra han är, tänker Isak._

 

 

****

 

De sitter länge på caféet och pratar, lämnar de allra tyngsta ämnena bakom sig. 

”Sorry för i lördags föresten, det blev lite pinsamt när Anders kom” Isak ler ursäktande.

”Det är lugnt, förstår att det inte är så kul när gamla ex dyker upp. Men vad ska man göra?”

”Dra därifrån?!” Isak börjar skratta. Han var så tacksam över att Even hade fått dem därifrån så fort.

”Är det länge sedan ni var ihop?” frågar Even lite försiktigt.

”Hm. Vi blev tillsammans för typ två år sedan, jag gjorde slut för ett år sedan ungefär.” Isak sväljer hårt. ”Han var otrogen.”

”Åh fan, jag är ledsen att jag tog upp det. Sorry”

”Det är okej... eller, jag var ju ledsen då men inte nu längre. Fast otrohet är nog bland det värsta jag vet alltså. Det går inte förklara hur det känns att någon... Har man varit med om att bli sviken förr, så…” Isak märker att han fortfarande har svårt att prata om det. ”Fast på ett sätt var det ändå skönt att det tog slut. Vi hade väl kanske inte världens bästa relation ändå, han var knappast  'Mannen i mitt liv'…. ”

Isak ser på Even, kramar till hans hand litegrann. Even ler tillbaka.

”Tur för mig det.” 

 

****

 

De sitter kvar tills det börjar bli stängningsdags. På väg ut från caféet frågar Even när de kan ses igen. ”Imorgon kväll?”

”Magnus vill att vi ska gå ut och dränka våra sorger, eller iallafall hans.  Jonas ska också med, var jättelänge sedan vi var ute alla tre. Du vet ju hur Line varit...” Isak skrattar till lite grann och stannar upp, ställer sig framför Even på trottoaren.

"Okej. Lördag?" Even, han är på han. Spänner blicken förväntansfullt i Isak. 

"Vi kör på lördag!" Isak ler brett mot Even och smyger in sin hand i hans.

Det hinner gå några svindlande sekunder. Isak tänker att han inte ska banga denna gången, så som han gjorde förra lördagen då det började brännas lite. Då när Even stod ungefär lika nära som nu och Isak var helt säker på att hans bankande hjärta hördes över hela Oslo.

Plötsligt hörs en biltuta och en bil bromsar in och parkerar precis intill dem. En kille med mörkt hår i hästsvans kliver ur. "Dålig tajming, eller?!" Han börjar skratta och Isak ser hur Even himlar med sina ögon. Jodå, skapligt dålig tajming tänker Isak.

Killen med hästsvans kommer fram och hälsar på  Isak. "Hej, Mikael. Och du måste vara Isak, eller hur?" Isak nickar och släpper Evens hand för att hälsa.

"Hej"

De blir stående alla tre och småpratar några minuter. Isak får en kram av Even, som viskar i hans öra att de ska höras så fort de kommer hem. Sen åker han.  

Isak ser Mikaels bil försvinna runt hörnet. Han sätter sig på cykeln och skyndar sig hemåt.

Isak har redan påbörjat nedräkningen.

_Två dagar, nästan en, innan han får träffa Even igen._

 


	14. Not a happy ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tack för fina kommentarer på förra kapitlet!
> 
> Jag vet inte, ev kan en liten varning vara på plats, beroende på hur känslig man är. Jag är inte så bra på att tagga? Kapitlets titel ger en indikation...

Det är fredag eftermiddag.

Isak är på väg hem från jobbet när han hör att han får ett nytt meddelande. Fast han cyklar kan han inte låta bli att stanna, ta fram telefonen och läsa. Kanske är det bara Magnus som skickar nåt inför ikväll, kanske är det Even som skickar nåt. Igen.

De har skickat flera meddelanden fram och tillbaka under dagen. Om allt och inget. Så som de har gjort hela veckan egentligen.

Det känns som att de har ett eget språk, något som bara är deras. Som att de prövar sig fram med ord, försöker komma underfund med vad det är som håller på att växa fram.

Han ler när han ser att det är från Even. Isak skickade ett meddelande till Even innan han cyklade från skolan och han har redan svarat.

_"Kommer sakna dig ikväll <3 ha så kul!"_

Han kommer sakna mig, tänker Isak. Känner sig obeskrivligt glad för att någon tänker på just honom, vill träffa honom, vill lära känna honom. Imorgon har de massor av tid att ses, kanske även hela söndagen om allt går bra.

Han kommer hem och parkerar cykeln slarvigt utanför lägenheten, rusar upp för trappan med lätta steg och en bubblande känsla i bröstet. Han har världens bästa helg framför sig! Fest med bästa vännerna ikväll - var så länge sedan sist och det kommer säkert bli hur grymt som helst om han känner de andra två rätt. Och så resten av helgen då, som han hoppas spenderas med Even. Gärna så nära varandra som möjligt...

"Halla!" ropar Isak.

Magnus är redan hemma när Isak kliver innanför ytterdörren.

”Halla! Jonas kommer snart!” Magnus kliver ut från köket, stampar takten till musiken i bakgrunden. ”En öl?” frågar han och håller upp en flaska framför Isak.

”Redan? Jag kom ju precis innanför dörren.” Isak hör själv hur torr han låter.

”Kom igen Issy, det är ju fredag och after work!” Magnus flinar och räcker över flaskan till Isak som tacksamt tar emot den.

"Tack Mags" Isak tar en klunk, känner hur fredagsfeelingen börjar infinna sig så sakteliga.

Det dröjer inte lång stund innan Jonas också dyker upp. Och snart är förfesten igång på allvar.

****

Några timmar och ett antal öl och drinkar senare börjar killarna bli allt mer filosofiska och känslosamma.

Jonas har ägnat säkert en halvtimme åt att prata om sitt framtida barn, hur stort och overkligt det känns ibland. Få ansvar för ett nytt liv. Isak har fortfarande svårt att ta in att Jonas ska bli pappa. Det känns mäktigt.

Magnus bearbetar separationen, som nu verkar vara ett faktum, med att snacka skit om Line och istället höja Vilde till skyarna. 'Jag-måste-få-träffa-henne-snart-och-känna-efter' har yttrats mer än en gång under kvällen.

Och Isak pratar givetvis om Even. De andra frågar intresserat vad som hände igår när han dissade deras traditionella torsdagsträning och istället träffade honom. Isak ler med hela ansiktet när han berättar. Jonas ser på honom med glädje i blicken.

”Du, det var länge sen jag såg dig så happy!” småretas Jonas. ”Jag är glad för att du har träffat Even alltså. Är på tiden att du försöker träffa någon, så att du inte fastnar med han den där igen…” Han skrattar och nickar åt Magnus som är på väg tillbaka från köket med tre nya öl i händerna och en chipspåse i munnen.

Isak bara ler. ”Jag ÄR happy. Even är så fantastiskt kul, spännande, skön… han har så många intressanta saker han pratar om hela tiden. Ni vet saker han gjort eller vill göra.” Isak är tyst en kort stund men lyser sen upp. ”Oh! Jag måste berätta! Ni vet, Even jobbar ju som arkitekt?” Killarna nickar till svar och Isak börjar fascinerat berätta om appen ’Happy maps’ som Even tipsat om. Magnus, som vet hur dålig Isak är på att hitta rätt när han ska någonstans, blir nyfiken och tar upp telefonen för att kolla upp vad det är för app.

Han skrollar ett tag, läser och börjar sedan att gapskratta.

”Va fan Isak!!! Va fan..” Magnus tittar på honom, ser ut som ett stort frågetecken.

”Vad är det, Mags?!” Jonas blir nyfikenoch sätter sig närmare Magnus. Han håller fram telefonen framför Jonas och läser långsamt och tydligt ”Ofta förekommande intensivt sexuellt eller naket innehåll” Båda killarna börjar att gapskratta.

Isak ser ut som ett stort frågetecken.

”Whaaat?!”

”Driver du med oss Isak?!? Det enda jag hittar här är ’Happy End Map’. En karttjänst för happy endings! Locations för bastuklubbar, thai massage, tantra….”

Magnus och Jonas exploderar av skratt. ”Va fan Isak, den appen behöver ni väl inte nu när ni har träffats…?! haha…”

Telefonen faller ur Magnus hand när han och Jonas ramlar ihop i en hög på golvet, skrattar så mycket att de inte vet vart de ska ta vägen.

Isak, som fortfarande inte är säker på om Magnus skojar eller inte, rycker snabbt åt sig telefonen. Sidan med appen är fortfarande uppslagen och jodå, den visar ’Happy End Map’.

Isaks ansikte blir knallrött när han läser på sidan. Åh nej… det här kommer han få höra såååå länge, tänker han generat samtidigt som han inte kan låta bli att le åt saken och ryckas med i Magnus och Jonas skrattattack. Snart ligger han själv där på golvet, vrider sig av skratt. Tänker att det här är bästa kvällen på länge. Och den har bara börjat.

 

****

 

Det spårar ur lite mer än de har tänkt. Alla tre är väldigt berusade, särskilt Magnus. På första stället blir de inte ens insläppta eftersom vakterna tycker att Magnus är för full. De får napp på nästa ställe.

Det dröjer inte länge innan Magnus behöver gå på toaletten. Jonas går till baren för att köpa öl till dem under tiden. Isak sitter kvar vid det höga barbordet, känner hur det snurrar i skallen och att han behöver luta sig mot väggen bakom honom.

Blicken söker sig runt i lokalen. Plötsligt får han syn på ett välbekant ansikte.

Anders. 

Isak blundar en lång stund, hoppas att Anders är borta när han tittar upp igen.

Trolleritricket verkar inte fungera, för när han öppnar ögonen igen står Anders framför honom. 

”Hej Isak! Kul att se dig igen…” Anders låter glad och ser sådär charmig ut, precis så som Isak minns att han var när han lärde känna honom. 

”Hej! Allt bra?” Isak försöker vara trevlig. Inser att han troligtvis inte kan avfärda honom lika snabbt den här gången.

”Jadå. Såå… vem är han den där Even som du var ute med i lördags?” Anders verkar nyfiken.

”En vän bara" Isak rycker lite nonchalant  på axlarna, vill inte berätta för Anders att Even betyder mer än så för honom.

"Så ni är inte tillsammans..?" frågar Anders angeläget.

"Nej då. Han är en vän." säger Isak med tydlig röst, som för att betona det extra mycket.

”Okej..." Anders ser ut att fundera några sekunder, söker Isaks ostadiga blick. 

"Eh… jag trodde att ni två var tillsammans, så jag hittade bara på att jag var ihop med Adrian för att göra dig svartsjuk…” säger Anders sakta, ser på Isak.

Isak känner sig inte ett dugg förvånad, det kunde han nästan ha räknat ut.

”Jaså?” säger han bara, höjer på ena ögonbrynet. Försöker vara så neutral som möjligt.

Anders står plötsligt så nära honom, Isak vet inte hur det gick till. Eller har han stått så nära hela tiden? Isak hör hur musiken pulserar i rummet, känner hur det vibrerar i väggen han lutar sig emot.

Anders ser intensivt på Isak, ögonen frågar om lov men Isak förstår inte. Han känner igen doften av Anders parfym. Diesel. Han vet att han köper den enbart på grund av att flaskan ser ut som en knuten näve.

Han känner värmen av Anders andedräkt. Den stinker alkohol precis som han själv gör. Anders andas högt i hans öra, ger honom gåshud. Viskar något som Isak inte hör. Försiktigt nuddar hans läppar vid Isaks öra och strax under, ner på halsen. En gång, två gånger.

"Det räcker med att se dig så blir jag så. Jävla. Kåt. Ska vi... Ska vi gå in på toaletten så kan jag suga av dig..? Det är ju inte första gången när vi är ute, eller hur…?” Anders stryker sina händer över Isaks armar, ser in i Isaks ögon, alldeles mörk i blicken av lust.

Isak blir som paralyserad, känner att han inte kan backa undan när Anders trycker sig ännu närmare honom.

Hans ena hand letar sig innanför Isaks tröja och den andra rör sig ner mot hans skrev. ”Åh baby, jag har verkligen saknat de här magrutorna…och din k…” Anders avslutar inte meningen, hans mun har fullt upp med att kyssa sig ner längs Isaks hals. Han slickar honom lätt på halsen, nerifrån halsgropen och upp mot örsnibben som han suger på lite lätt. "Isak... " andningen börjar bli tyngre hos Anders.

Isak kan inte undgå att känna att Anders är hård. Han blundar och vill att det ska ta slut, men förmår sig inte att göra någonting. Det är först när Anders försöker kyssa Isak på munnen som han äntligen vaknar upp. Det är påminnelsen om Anders blöta, slafsiga kyssar som får honom att reagera till slut.

”Va fan gör du?! Sluta!” Han försöker trycka Anders ifrån sig. ”Jag vill inte!” Anders verkar inte ge sig i första taget utan håller kvar sina händer på Isaks armar med ett fast grepp. Han är starkare än Isak och det vet han om.

”Är du säker? Vill du inte ens ha en avsugning för 'good old times'?” Anders lyfter menande på ögonbrynen.

”Ja, jag är säker. Gå.” Isak försöker låta säker på rösten, trots att han känner sig så svag. Han trycker bort Anders igen och till slut ger han sig och går iväg. 

 

Det glada humöret är som bortblåst. Det är först när Anders har gått iväg som Isak känner det. Att han mår illa, skakar lätt i kroppen. Vet inte om det beror på att han är så full, eller om det bara beror på Anders. 

Han vill bara bort härifrån, helst så fort som möjligt. Är förbannad över att Anders har lyckats förstöra ännu en kväll för honom. 

Isak ställer sig upp på lätt darriga ben och börjar gå mot toaletterna, måste kolla vart Magnus och Jonas tagit vägen. Han har inte sett dem på ett tag.

Det är då han får syn på honom. 

Längst bort i lokalen står Mikael vid bardisken och tittar på Isak. Han måste ha sett allt. Isak inser att det måste ha sett ut som att han och Anders stod och kysstes.

Klumpen i magen växer.

Bara inte Mikael säger något till Even.... Fast hur stor är chansen att han håller tyst om något sånt inför sin bästa vän?

När Isak inser faktum sjunker han förtvivlat ner på närmsta stol. 

Det är kört. Det kommer aldrig bli han och Even.

Fan. Fan. Fan! 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skyll inte på mig att jag förstör fredagsmyset, skyll på den där jäkla Anders! :-/
> 
> Och nu ska vi se hur många av er som faktiskt kollat om den där appen finns... ;) hehe...


	15. Ett rött hjärta

* * *

Det är trångt i lokalen som nu är full med folk. Stolen han sitter på står i vägen för det är hela tiden någon som stöter emot honom. Han märker det knappt, stänger ute både musik och människor. Det är bara han och alla tankar som far runt, runt i huvudet.

Isak känner sig bedrövad, vet inte vad han ska göra. Och så skäms han. Varför lät han det gå så långt? Varför sa han inte stopp på en gång utan lät Anders fortsätta? Varför tog det så lång tid för honom att reagera? Han förstår ingenting, förstår inte sig själv. 

Isak tar upp sin telefon för att kolla om han har fått några nya meddelanden, men det har han inte. Det senaste skickade Even för två timmar sedan. Han hade bara skickat ett hjärta. Ett rött hjärta.

Det var inte så bara föresten. För Isak betyder det allt. Fast nu är det förstört. Mikael kommer garanterat att berätta för Even vad han har sett.

Han tänker på hjärtat igen, känner hur hans eget hjärta slår hårt i bröstet. Bara tanken på att allt ska vara över med Even innan det ens har hunnit börja får Isak att känna sig tom. Han som börjat drömma om en framtid med Even, som börjat se världen i nya perspektiv tack vare Even… Det kan inte vara över innan det ens har börjat, det går inte! Isak måste fixa detta, på något sätt.

Med ens känner han sig så bestämd. Han måste få tag i Mikael och prata med honom innan han går hem. Han bara måste!

Han reser sig upp och börjar febrilt leta igenom lokalen i sin jakt på Mikael. Han letar överallt - i baren, de olika toaletterna, på dansgolvet, överallt. Men han ser inte Mikael någonstans. 

Har han kanske gått ut? Står han ute och röker?

 

****

 

Han ser honom på gatan med några kompisar, på väg bort ifrån lokalen. De är på väg att försvinna ur synhåll när Isak börjar springa efter honom samtidigt som han ropar på honom.

”Mikael! Mikael, stanna…”

Mikael stannar upp, vänder sig om och ser på Isak.

”Hej…Jag måste prata med dig” Isak känner sig plötsligt lite nervös, rädd för att inte kunna hitta de rätta orden nu när det gäller.

”Hej. Okej…?”

”Eh… jag vet inte vad du såg där inne, men det är inte som du tror!”

Mikael säger inget, väntar in att Isak ska fortsätta. Isak kan inte läsa av Mikael, vet inte vilken sinnesstämning han är i. Han ser bara så… neutral ut.

”Vi kysstes inte… Du får inte tro att jag försökte kyssa honom! För det ville jag inte! Det var han som....”Isak känner att han nästan får panik, vill så gärna förklara för Mikael. Vill få honom att förstå att han inte ville ha Anders händer och mun över hela sin kropp. Vill att han ska veta att han bara bryr sig om Even.

”Är du okej Isak?” Mikael ser bekymrad ut, verkar se hur Isak brottas med sina känslor.

”Jag vill inte förstöra det här med Even! Han är alltför bra… ” Isaks röst spricker. Tårarna som börjar komma försöker han blinka bort. Han försöker samla sig innan han fortsätter.

”Han du såg där inne är ett jävla svin. Och mitt ex. Han gav sig på mig och jag… ja, jag var för full för att säga till honom ordentligt.” Isak drar en djup suck och ser osäkert på Mikael.

Mikael är tyst i några sekunder innan han svarar, funderar.

”Isak. Du vet hur mycket jag bryr mig om Even. Han är min bästa vän. Jag vill bara att han ska ha det bra. Att han ska träffa någon som är bra för honom. Jag hoppas att du är det, men det kan ju bara Even avgöra. Inte jag. Prata med honom, inte med mig.”

Isak nickar, men förstår inte riktigt vad Mikael menar. Kommer han eller kommer han inte att prata med Even?

”Isak, du är full nu eller hur?”

Isak nickar.

”Jag tror du överreagerar lite. Ja, jag såg hur ni stod nära varandra och tänkte att det kanske inte såg så bra. Men sen såg jag att du tryckte bort honom, du såg väldigt obekväm ut.”

Mikaels kompisar börjar bli otåliga, säger till Mikael att de vill att de ska gå vidare.

”Jag måste gå nu, men gör inte för stor grej av det här. När du är nykter igen har du kanske lite annat perspektiv. Och prata med Even, bara säg som det är. Det ordnar sig!” Mikael ger Isak ett vänligt leende och går därifrån.

Isak känner sig lättad, glad över att han fick prata med Mikael. Nu måste han bara prata med Even också. Men allra först måste han hitta Magnus och Jonas igen.

 

****

 

Isak går runt i lokalen igen och letar, men denna gången efter Magnus och Jonas som verkar ha gått upp i rök. De har väl inte gått iväg någon annanstans utan att säga till honom först?

Han är på väg för att kolla i baren igen när han känner en knackning på axeln och vänder sig om.

Där står Anders.

Isak känner direkt hur kroppen spänner sig, hur han rustar sig för att stå emot. Denna gången ska Anders inte få lägga ett finger på honom, inte ens andas på honom.

”Du… är du säker på att du inte har ångrat dig…?” Anders står där med en öl i handen och flinar, slickar sig lite om läpparna, ser så självgod ut. ”Isak.... Vi behöver inte bli ihop igen, vi kan ju bara knulla lite…? Snälla…?” Han ser på Isak med bedjande blick.

Fy fan vad patetisk han är, tänker Isak. Så jävla patetisk. Isak spänner blicken i Anders, vill säga ifrån ordentligt. En gång för alltid.

”Jag vill aldrig mer prata med dig. ALDRIG. Du kan dra åt helvete. Och inte kan du kyssas heller! Du är så jävla kass. Har jag alltid tyckt.” Isaks dräpande kommentar får Anders att tappa hakan, han blir helt mållös.

Isak vänder sig om, går därifrån direkt utan att se sig om. ’Fuck Anders!’ tänker Isak med ett leende på läpparna. Anders är defintivt ett avslutat kapitel i hans liv. Nu är det dags att börja skriva på ett nytt, ett där Even är huvudpersonen.

 

****

 

Isak hittar dem till slut på den andra toaletten, den som ligger närmast entrédörren. Magnus hade behövt ta lite frisk luft för att han mådde illa, men så fort han kom in igen behövde han springa till toaletten för att spy. Jonas hade stått vid hans sida, stöttat så gott han kunde. Fått spya på fötterna som tack för hjälpen, som han torrt konstaterar när han berättar för Isak vad somhar hänt.

”Han där behöver transport hem, han kan knappt gå". Jonas pekar på Magnus, som sitter på golvet i badrummet och ser blek ut.

Isak tar fram telefonen på en gång ochbeställer en taxi. Vill också komma hem så fort som möjligt. Tillsammans hjälps de åt med att få Magnus upp på fötterna. Ett par minuter senare står de utanför lokalen och väntar in bilen.

 

****

 

Det tar tio minuter för Isak att släpa Magnus upp för trapporna, in i lägenheten. Han är fortfarande berusad, men också väldigt sömnig och lite fnissig.

Magnus slänger sig ner i Isaks säng med kläderna på.

”Isaaaaak…. kom och lägg dig med mig, då.”

”Flytta på dig Magnus. Du ligger i min säng.”

”Nej, kom Isak. Vi skedar…” Magnus vänder sig lite på sidan och ser med kisande ögon på Isak. Plutar med munnen. 

”Vad vill du vara Isak? Stor sked eller liten sked? Top eller bottom? Hehe…” 

Isak skakar på huvudet, orkar inte. Det har varit en lång kväll och han går för att borsta tänderna så länge. När han kommer tillbaka i rummet så ligger Magnus utsträckt på rygg i hans säng och sover. De lätta snarkningarna övergår snart till betydligt högre.

Isak lägger sig i soffan istället. Han har svårt att komma till ro, det snurrar fortfarande en del i skallen. Han borde gå upp och hämta ett glas vatten, men orkar inte.

Han tänker på Even och att han måste prata med honom. Efter en stund tar han upp sin telefon, skriver ett meddelande till Even och skickar iväg. 

_”Är du vaken? Kan vi prata?”_

Det går 20 sekunder. Sedan ringer Isaks telefon.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Åh, det här kapitlet har jag verkligen brottats med... Skrivit så många olika varianter, inte känt mig nöjd med nånting. Vänt och vridit på olika saker...  
> Men nu kastar jag mig ut, vill komma vidare i berättelsen. Hoppas det inte suger helt det här kapitlet!  
> <3 <3 <3


	16. Jag kan komma när du vill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tack för alla kudos och fina kommentarer jag får! <3 <3 <3  
> Ger mig både energi och nya idéer :))

Even gäspar till där han sitter vid frukostbordet och dricker sitt te. Han gör inget särskilt, surfar runt lite på telefonen och lyssnar på skön musik. Äggröran är uppäten och han funderar på om han ska ta ännu en smörgås, men bestämmer sig för att låta bli eftersom han börjar känna sig ganska mätt.

Dörren till Mikaels rum är fortfarande stängd, han kom hem sent i natt när Even redan hade somnat. Han skulle vilja prata med Mikael innan han sticker iväg för att träffa Isak.

Even hade bara varit hemma igår kväll, var trött efter veckan som varit. Eftersom han hade varit i Köpenhamn ett par dagar så hade det varit desto mer att göra på jobbet de andra dagarna. 

Even hade börjat titta på en film, men ganska snart somnat i soffan. Det gjorde inte så mycket egentligen, han hade redan sett filmen två gånger förut. Han vaknade till av att han fick ett meddelande från Isak som undrade om han var vaken och om de kunde prata.

Han funderade först över varför Isak ville prata mitt i natten. Hade det hänt något eller var det bara så enkelt att han saknade honom? Han hoppades på det sista.

Even hade ringt upp honom och Isak hade varit både söt och charmig. Det berodde kanske på att han fortfarande var lite småfull samtidigt som han var trött.

”Jag ville bara säga god natt...” hade han sagt.

Even ler när han tänker på det. Det är verkligen en helt annan sak att höra en röst än att läsa ett meddelande som säger samma sak. Det allra bästa är förstås att säga det direkt, face to face.

Men sen hade Isak berättat att han sprungit på Anders igen, att han blivit överrumplad av hur påträngande han varit och att han inte riktigt kunnat värja sig mot honom. Even hade fått en obeskrivlig känsla i kroppen, som att han blev både arg och rädd på samma gång. Han hade känt sig bättre när Isak berättat hur han hade bett Anders dra åt helvete, att han aldrig mer ville prata med honom.

Han hade gett Isak beröm, visste själv att tala klarspråk ibland var den enda medicinen som hjälpte. Bättre att säga som det är istället för att linda in saker i bomull. Vem är det man skyddar egentligen?

Isak hade träffat Mikael också som med egna ögon hade sett hur Anders hade betett sig. Och så hade han sprungit ikapp Mikael på gatan efteråt, bara för att prata och förklara vem Anders var. Ganska modigt gjort, när Even tänker efter.

”Jag var så rädd för att han skulle tro något annat, att det skulle förstöra det vi har…” Och så hade Even tagit ett djupt andetag och försiktigt frågat Isak vad det är för nånting som de har.

Isak hade varit tyst en lång stund, Even hade hört hur han tänkte så det knakade. Sen hade han skrattat sitt härliga skratt och svarat.

"Jag vet inte vad det är Even, men du får mig att må så himla bra. Jag vill bara vara med dig, mer och mer hela tiden" Even hade blivit så glad och svarat att han kände precis samma sak.

Och så hade de fortsatt prata ett bra tag till. Even hade skrattat högt när Isak berättade om appen ’Happy End Map’. Var det verkligen sant att den appen fanns? Det var han tvungen att kolla upp sen. Han kunde förstå att Isaks kompisar hade hållt på att skratta ihjäl sig och att det hade blivit en aning pinsamt för Isak.

När Isaks gäspningar kom allt oftare insåg de att det var dags att avsluta. Det fanns en dag i morgon och då skulle de träffas, så snart det bara gick. De skulle höras så fort de vaknade. "Jag längtar efter dig..." var det sista Isak sa till Even innan de la på. Evens bröst höll på att svämma över vid det laget av alla känslor.

Det tog en stund att somna igen, men till slut gick det.

Nu är det nästa dag, Even har vaknat tidigt och tänker att Isak nog inte är så pigg idag. Därför väntade han en stund innan han skickade iväg ett meddelande.

I väntan på att få svar bestämmer sig Even för att ta en dusch. Han vill gärna vara så fräsch som möjligt när han ska träffa Isak igen.

Det känns avslappnande och skönt med de varma vattenstrålarna som rinner ner för hans nacke och rygg. Det blir immigt i kabinen och han står där och drömmer sig bort, ritar små hjärtan på duschkabinens glasvägg. Längtar efter Isak, han med stort H.

 

****

 

När han kommer ut från badrummet är Mikael uppe. Han gäspar och hejar på Even.

”God morgon!” Even är på bra humör, som han brukar vara. ”Jag hörde att du träffade Isak igår..?”

Mikael nickar. ”Har du pratat med honom?”

”Ja, vi pratade i natt när han kom hem. Han hade visst sprungit på sitt gamla ex igen, tyckte det var lite obehagligt och ja… han hade iallafall bett honom dra åt helvete sen.”

”Va? Det var inte mer än rätt i så fall. Ja, jag såg ju hur obekväm han var. Såg inte alls ut som att Isak var med på noterna.”

”Inte? Ni två hade pratat med varandra sen sa han också?”

”Ja, han sprang ifatt mig ute på gatan. Ville förklara så att jag inte skulle missförstå något. Han var väl rädd för att jag skulle säga något till dig som inte lät bra…” Mikael ser på Even.”Men, jag tror ärligt talat att det var värre i hans ögon än i nån annans. Han var ju ganska full om man säger så… tror han förstorade upp det hela.”

Mikael tar fram ett glas ur skåpet, fyller på med vatten. ”Det är nog lugnt Even! Han verkar vara en bra kille” Mikael tar en klunk vatten och ler mot Even.

”Han är ju det. ” Even ler med hela ansiktet. ”Hur hade ni det i går då, vad hittade ni på för kul?”

Mikael sätter genast igång att berätta och Even lyssnar uppmärksamt, ända tills hans telefon surrar till.

Ett nytt meddelande från Isak. Even ler när han läser det.

 

_”Huvudvärk from hel. När kan vi ses? <3 Har du lust att komma över till huset sen?”_

 

Even tycker det låter som en jättebra idé att ses i huset. Där kan de förhoppningsvis få vara lite mer i fred än om de ses någon annanstans. 

Han längtar så efter att få vara själv med Isak, vill inget hellre än att få hångla. Smaka på honom, känna på honom. Han har väntat alldeles för länge känns det som, nu klarar han inte av att vänta längre.

Hans fingrar knappar ivrigt in ett svar:

 

_”Jag kan komma när du vill :-) vart du vill <3”_

 

Even skrattar till, hoppas att Isak förstår det dubbla budskapet...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .....  <3 <3 <3


	17. Inte född igår

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Svårt få till med uppdateringar när det är full rulle på jobbet på dagarna och trött huvud på kvällarna... Men här kommer det till slut ;-) och mer är på G, hoppas ni vill fortsätta läsa :-)
> 
> Och så vill jag bara säga att jag tycker det är så kul att det är så många som skriver svenska o norska fics! Ni gör det så bra! Snälla, fortsätt! ❤️❤️❤️

 

Even.

Isak ska träffa Even snart. Borta i huset, så långt ifrån störande rumskompisar och gamla ex som man kan komma. Han och Even, ensamma i ett hus…

Isak vänder sig på sidan där han ligger i soffan. Han ska bara piggna till lite först, känner sig ganska sliten efter kvällen och natten som var. Blicken vandrar mot hans säng, där Magnus fortfarande ligger däckad och sover djupt.

Han ser sig om i den lilla lägenheten. Det märks att de bor två personer här nu - kläder ligger utspridda överallt och han blir påmind om hur det var när han och Magnus delade lägenhet. Lite smårörigt hela tiden, men ändå härligt att ha en kompis i närheten ifall man ville hänga eller laga mat ihop. Men idag känner han sig knappast sugen på att spendera en dag i den lilla lägenheten tilsammans med en bakfull Magnus.

Han gäspar till, funderar på hur länge till Magnus ska bo kvar här hos honom. Isak kanske borde flytta bort till huset tidigare än han har tänkt sig? Så kan Magnus bo kvar här så länge tills han hittar något annat. Eller tills Isak har bestämt sig helt hur han vill göra med huset.

Han funderar på vad han egentligen sa när han pratade med Even inatt. Det känns lite som ett töcken, han minns inte riktigt allt. Han hade fortfarande varit lite småfull, kanske sagt mer än vad han hade tänkt från början… Men äh, skit samma. Var det något han var trött på vid 29 års ålder så var det att spela svårflörtad. Det hade han hållt på med så mycket förr och det hade ju gått skitbra. Inte.

Han minns iallafall att han berättade om Anders, förstås. Nu så här i efterhand så känns det bra, både att han bad honom dra åt helvete och att han berättade för Even direkt efteråt. Han vill knappt ta Anders namn i munnen längre ens, vill tänka så lite som möligt på honom.

Han sträcker på sig, soffan är lite för kort så fötterna sticker ut utanför. Han bestämmer sig för att kliva upp och ta en dusch, leta fram lite värktabletter som gör nytta. Trots att han är bakis vill han inget hellre än att komma igång med dagen.

Han reser sig upp ur soffan, känner hur huvudet dunkar till. Med mödosamma steg går han ut i badrummet och kliver in i duschen. Nu gäller det att göra en snabb recover så att han orkar träffa Even idag.

 

****

 

En dusch, frukost och två värktabletter senare ger sig Isak iväg mot huset. Klockan är strax efter ett när han parkerar cykeln mot garageväggen. Det var skönt att få lite frisk luft och han känner sig bra mycket bättre nu än han gjorde för bara två timmar sen. 

När han kliver in i huset och stänger dörren bakom sig slår det honom vad bra det känns. Han sparkar av sig skorna i hallen, slänger jackan över stolen och går ut i köket. Han tar några djupa andetag och ser sig omkring. Det känns nästan lite pirrigt och ofattbart att allt det här faktiskt kan bli hans, är hans, bara han vill!

Huset är som ett andningshål där han kan vara fri och göra som han vill. Med vem han vill. Och ingen annan behöver bry sig.

Han ler när han tänker på det, går runt i köket och känner med handen på väggar och skåp, måste ta i något för att känna att det är på riktigt. Måste ta på känslan, förstå att det här ska bli hemma.

Det pirrar till i hans mage när han tänker på att Even kommer vilken minut som helst. Han har längtat efter honom ännu mer sedan de sågs i torsdags kväll, det hade varit bästa kvällen på länge… ända tills Mikael kom förstås.

Isak är nervös, jättenervös. Han klarar inte av att stå still utan vandrar runt på nedervåningen, plockar lite här och där. Bara väntar på att Even ska dyka upp.

Plötsligt hör han steg i gruset utanför, hör röster som närmar sig. Han är på väg ut i hallen för att möta Even när det knackar på ytterdörren. Innan Isak har hunnit fram för att öppna flyger dörren upp.

Isaks breda leende när han ser Even svalnar något när han ser att Tore står bredvid i dörröppningen.

”Hej Isak! Jag mötte Even utanför och var bara tvungen att hälsa på honom direkt. Ja, jag såg att du kom nyss så jag tänkte jag skulle gå över med lite kanelbullar. Vad säger du om lite kaffe…? Det vore väl gott.”

Isak nickar, ler mot Even i hemligt samförstånd. Gör en tyst överenskommelse om att försöka bli av med Tore så fort som möjligt.

”Självklart Tore, självklart”. Isak går ut i köket och börjar ladda kaffebryggaren direkt.

 

****

 

Och så sitter han äntligen där i huset bredvid Even. Och med Tore mittemot. Dricker kaffe och äter bullar vid köksbordet.

Tore, Tore, Tore….. Tore är guld som granne, men just nu… nej! Isak önskar att han kunde trolla bort honom härifrån. Han ingår definitivt inte i Isaks planer för idag.

Tore och Even kommer bra överens, verkar ha massor att prata om. Isak sitter i egna tankar när han plötsligt känner Evens fot komma smygande. Den rör sig över hans högerfot. Isak är snabb med att lägga sin andra fot över Evens. Vill visa att han är med på noterna.

Efter en stund smyger Isak ner sin hand på Evens lår under bordet, Tore märker ingenting. Det tar inte många sekunder innan han känner Evens fingrar som flätar in sig i hans.

De sitter så ett bra tag, med fingrar som trycker och känner på varandra. Som vill mer, som egentligen vill vandra vidare. Even fortsätter att prata med Tore som ingenting har hänt. Isak, som är lite uppe i det blå, flikar in några ord då och då. Han har lite svårt att följa tråden i samtalet, tänker bara på att han vill bli ensam med Even så fort som möjligt.

Till slut reser sig Even upp från bordet, plockar undan de urdruckna kaffekopparna och ställer ner dem i diskhon. Säger åt de andra att han måste gå på toaletten och går iväg till badrummet.

När Even har gått ut ur rummet lutar sig Tore fram mot Isak ”Ni kanske vill att jag ska gå…?”

”Va…? Nej Tore, det är ingen fara” Isak försöker låta övertygande, trots att han inget hellre vill än att Tore ska gå. Men han vill inte vara oartig.

”Isak. Jag är inte född i går. Tror du inte jag ser…?”

Isak rodnar, ler generat mot Tore. Han trodde inte att Tore märkte något!

”Jag går nu, jag låter er vara ifred. Lycka till Isak! Han verkar jättebra!” Tore reser sig upp, blinkar med ena ögat mot Isak och går ut ur rummet. Innan ytterdörren slår igen hör Isak hur han ropar ett ’hej då’ till Even.

Isak reser sig upp, går bort till diskhon och tar fram ett glas och spolar upp vatten. Dricker det snabbt, känner sig så torr i halsen.

”Han fick bråttom hem…?” Isak vänder sig om, ser hur Even står lutad mot dörröppningen och tittar på honom.

”Ja. Jag bad han dra åt helvete också!” skojar Isak och brister ut i skratt. Det smittar Even som också börjar skratta.

”Är det sant? Ber du alla du känner att dra åt helvete eller? Ska jag kanske passa mig..?!” säger Even.

”Nej då, jag ber inte alla dra åt helvete. Bara de som är dåliga på att kyssas. Eller som är i vägen.” Isak flinar till, slickar sig om läpparna. Håller fast Evens blick, viker inte undan.

”Okej. Vem är det som är dålig på att kyssas då, är det Tore?!”

”Nej, han är faktiskt jävligt bra på att kyssas.” Isak retas tillbaka.

”Okej, så Anders är inte så bra på att kyssas alltså...?” Even tar ett par steg framåt, i riktning mot Isak.

”Nej! Det var fan som att kyssas med en hund alltså.” Isak fnyser till lite lätt, men leendet ligger kvar på hans läppar.

”Så du tycker inte om att kyssas med hundar då antar jag?”

”Nej..!!”

”Puh...! Skönt! Finns det några andra djur du tycker om att kyssa…?” Even står nära Isak nu.

”Nej..!!” Isak skrattar till nervöst, känner inom sig vad Evens resonemang kommer att leda fram till.

Evens ena hand rör vid Isaks arm som är utsträckt mot diskbänken. Han drar med sina fingrar längs Isaks underarm, över armbågen och upp mot axeln. Isak ryser, får gåshud. Even stryker försiktigt med tummen över Isaks kind, ner mot hans haka. Ser honom in i ögonen.

”Isak… jag hoppas inte du ber mig dra åt helvete sen…” och så lutar sig Even fram, kysser Isak försiktigt på munnen. Isak svarar direkt, öppnar upp och släpper in Evens tunga i sin mun. Känner smaken av kaffet de nyss drack, stöter mot hans tänder, känner hur hans läppar är mjuka men lite torra.

Isak kan inte låta bli, måste känna Even nära sig. Så han drar honom intill sig så nära det går, lägger armarna kring hans midja och låser fast händerna bakom hans rygg. Isak känner hur Evens ena hand rör sig långsamt ner mot hans rumpa och ner i hans bakficka på jeansen. Hans stora hand trycker dem ännu närmare varandra. De lätta kyssarna blir allt mer intensiva, fördjupas. 

Isak flämtar till, tappar nästan andan och måste ta ett djupt andetag för att smälta det som sker nu. Han ser Evens ögon glimra till, han verkar lika tagen som Isak.

"Isak.. du är så jävla härlig." Evens röst är lite hes.

"Du med Even...."

Han söker Evens läppar igen, har fått smak på dem för resten av livet.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tack för att ni läser!  
> ❤️❤️❤️


	18. Det är vackrast när det skymmer

_Det är vackrast när det skymmer_

_All den kärlek himlen rymmer_

_Ligger samlad i ett dunkelt ljus_

_Över jorden,_

_Över markens hus_

 

Isak går med lätta steg, ja han nästan svävar fram där han går på gatan bredvid Even, håller honom i handen. De har tagit en promenad i området kring farmors hus, eller ska han kanske börja säga kring sitt _egna_  hus?

Det är eftermiddag och har börjat skymma ute, men behovet av att komma ut och få lite nytt syre var behövligt efter att ha stått och hånglat i köket hur länge som helst.

Isak känner hur det bränner lite lätt kring munnen. Trots att Even inte har så kraftig skäggväxt så känns det lite ömt kring munnen. ’Beard burn’… inte för att han klagar på det…  Tvärtom. 

Even är nyfiken på området. Even, hans lilla husnörd som kommenterar detaljer som han själv aldrig skulle tänka på. Som hur husen är placerade på tomterna och i vilka väderstreck, pekar på färger som skär sig och påbyggnader som aldrig borde ha gjorts - åtminstone enligt Evens tycke och smak. Han pekar på vackra fönsterdetaljer, dörrar och trappor, pratar på om proportioner på husgavlar i förhållande till tak. Hur ute möter inne. 

Till slut kan inte Isak låta bli att avbryta honom.

”Even, pratar du alltid så här när du är ute och går? Kan du inte gå runt bland hus utan att kommentera? Dissikerar du alltid alla byggnader in i minsta detalj??” Isak tycker det är lite komiskt, vill reta Even. ”Måste man tycka nåt om ALLA hus??”

Even skrattar till ”Men Isak, har du inte tänkt på hur mycket den fysiska miljön faktiskt påverkar oss? Tänk om alla hus såg exakt likadana ut? Hus engagerar! Ger identitet! Väcker känslor inom oss. Eller…?!”

”Uj! Sorry! Eller så är det bara du som är totalt yrkesskadad!” Isak stannar upp, vänder sig mot Even och ser på honom med lurig blick. Even drar honom intill sig, kan inte låta bli att ge honom en lång kyss där de står. ”Jag kan inte rå för att jag är så engagerad! Jag ska försöka prata om annat också, ok…?” Even står kvar nära, håller med båda händerna i Isaks jacka och ser leende in i Isaks ögon.

Isak ger honom en snabb kyss på munnen och de fortsätter att gå, vänder tillbaka i riktning mot huset.

”Jag börjar bli hungrig, ska vi käka något?” säger Isak. 

”Ja, gärna. Samma här. Vad hittar vi på?”

”Vi måste nog åka iväg och handla. Kylskåpet är tomt och spisen är trasig, behöver skaffa en ny innan jag flyttar in. Ska vi äta ute?”

”Eller så kan vi åka och handla och sen dra hem till mig? Jag kan fixa nåt gott. Mikael är inte hemma.” Even ler när han ser på Isak. 

”Okej! Låter bra.”  Isak känner sig nöjd, en kväll hemma hos Even låter hur bra som helst.   

****

En dryg timme senare har de landat i Evens och Mikaels lägenhet. Under tiden som Even börjar plocka ur matkassen i köket vandrar Isak runt i lägenheten. Den är inte jättestor. Den har ett sovrum där Mikael bor och ett vardagsrum där det förutom en stor soffa står en säng i ett hörn. Det måste vara där som Even sover. Bredvid sängen står en klädställning där det hänger massa kläder. Och så två stora lådor som är överbelamrade med grejer. Evens kamera ligger överst på ena högen, ser ut att vara något riktigt avancerat. Isak går fram och känner lite försiktigt på den. Han påminner sig själv om att han måste be Even att få se fler av hans bilder sen.

När Isak kommer ut i köket igen är Even redan i full gång. Han har lagt fram alla ingredienserna på bänken och har satt på musik i bakgrunden. Isak kan inte låta bli utan går fram till Even och kramar honom bakifrån, lägger sin näsa i hans nacke. Snusar in lukten av hans hår. Han luktar så gott.

Even, fina Even. Som han får krama så här nu. 

De hjälps åt att laga pastan, även om kanske Even gör allra mest. Isak tackar nej när Even erbjuder honom en öl, känner sig inte så sugen på det ikväll när han fortfarande känner av sviterna från igår.

De dukar bordet i köket, tänder ljus och gör det mysigt. Äter långsamt och njuter, pratar och skrattar. Tåflirtar under bordet, håller varandra i handen över bordet. Bordet känns mest i vägen, Isak önskar att han satt närmare Even än så.

Efter ett tag glider samtalet in på vilka skolor de har gått på, försöker komma på om de har träffats förr. 

"Vilken skola gick du på i gymnasiet?"

"Bakka. Du då?

"Nissen."

"Nissen? Aha." Even funderar några sekunder innan han fortsätter. "Du vet väl om att Hartvig Nissen's son var arkitekt? Henrik Nissen hette han. Han var väldigt framgångsrik, var byggnadschef i Åleund när de byggde upp staden igen efter branden 1904. Han var ju inte själv i och för sig, de var säkert 50 arkitekter som var där. Men han var chefen." 

Isak ser intresserat på Even. "Det hade jag faktiskt ingen aning om."

"Du har väl varit i Ålesund, eller hur...?" Even låtsas se strängt på Isak.

"Eh, nej. Faktiskt inte."

"Va? Har du inte?! Hur har du kunnat missa det?! Det är ju hur fantastiskt som helst där! Då måste vi åka dit. Jag kan vara din personliga guide". Even tar Isaks hand och ger den en symbolisk kyss. "Deal?"

"Deal." Isak ler. Tankar på framtida semestrar tillsammans med Even fladdrar förbi i hans huvud. Det vore något...

****

De är precis klara med middagen när Mikael kommer hem igen. Han ser blek ut i ansiktet.

”Hej Mik! Hur är det..?! Du ser inte så pigg ut?” Even ser omtänksamt på Mikael.

”Nej, jag började känna mig dålig, var tvungen att åka hem. Har ont i huvudet… Tänkte nog gå och lägga mig på en gång alltså…” 

Mikael går ut i badrummet och rumsterar ett tag innan han kommer tillbaka ut i köket igen.

”Kul att se dig igen föresten Isak” Han ger Isak ett leende, ser ut att mena det han säger.

”Detsamma. Krya på dig!”

Mikael går in i sitt sovrum och stänger dörren efter sig.

Even och Isak sätter sig i soffan efter middagen. Så nära de bara kan. De börjar titta på en film och efter en liten stund känner Isak hur tröttheten börjar komma ikapp honom. Han känner av sömnbristen från igår. Han kryper ännu närmare intill Even, som drar med fingrarna genom hans hår. Kysser honom lätt på huvudet. Det känns så hemtamt, så avslappnat.

Isak glider in i sömnen utan att han själv märker det.

****

”Hey Isak, vakna..!” Isak öppnar ögonen, kommer först inte ihåg var han är någonstans. Men så minns han. Han är ju hemma hos Even.

”Vad är klockan?” frågar han lite yrvaket.

”Den är typ halv tolv”

Isak vet inte hur han ska göra. Ska han gå? Eller ska han fråga Even om han får sova kvar?

Han behöver inte fundera särskilt länge på det, för Even är snabb och hinner före.

”Du får gärna sova kvar här om du vill... Jag har en extra tandborste om du vill ha."

”Okej, jag kan stanna” Isak behöver inte ens fundera över svaret. Så klart han vill vara kvar hos Even.

Han reser sig upp ur den halvliggande positionen, sträcker sig efter telefonen som ligger på soffbordet. Skickar ett meddelande till Magnus att han inte kommer hem i natt. Han får ett snabbt svar tillbaka. Äggplante-emoji…Isak rullar med ögonen och ler. Typiskt Magnus tänker han, men hinner inte svara innan han får en ny emoji skickad till sig. Denna gång är det en smiley med ett blixtlås för munnen och med ett utropstecken efter sig. Han kan inte låta bli att skratta åt Magnus, alltid så rättfram av sig. 

****

De klär långsamt av sig alla kläderna utom boxershortsen och kryper ner under Evens täcke. Det pirrar i hela Isak, Even ligger nästan naken bredvid honom. Bara ett litet stycke tyg som skiljer dem från att vara helt nakna. 

De ligger vända mot varandra, nära, med benen lätt omslingrade. Even har lagt sin hand på sidan av Isaks huvud, turas om mellan att smeka hans kind och att tvinna lockar i håret. De ligger där och ser på varandra med nyfikna blickar.

Det är svårt att låta bli att kyssa någon när man ligger så nära. Isak söker Evens mun och får det gensvar han vill ha. Det tar inte så lång tid innan de lätta kyssarna blir djupare och djupare. Isak trycker Even närmare sig, vill ha så mycket kroppskontakt som det bara går.

En hostning inifrån Mikaels rum får dem att tappa fokus för en stund. De brister ut i skratt, känner båda två att det känns lite komiskt att Mikael bara befinner sig ett par meter ifrån dem.

”Vi får nog lugna ner oss lite…” Even låter inte helt nöjd där han ligger i mörkret och viskar till Isak.

”Mmmmm….men då får du sluta vara så där härlig… jag kan inte låta bli dig… ” Isak ger Even en lätt kyss på munnen, men stannar där.

De ligger där i mörkret under en lång stund. Småpratar, smeker och kysser varandra till sömns.

 

_Allt är ömhet_

_Smekt av händer_

 

_Allt är nära,_

_allt är långt ifrån._

 

_Allt är givet_

_människan som lån._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diktraderna i början och slutet är av Pär Lagerkvist.
> 
> Och hey - vad är det för fel att alltid vilja kommentera hus när man är ute och går?! Jag förstår absolut inte... ;-)
> 
> Kul att hitta en liten arkitektkoppling till Hartvig Nissen också! ;-)  
> Jag skulle gärna ha Even som min personliga guide i Ålesund, har aldrig varit där men det står på min "to-do"-list :-)


	19. Egen research

Isak vaknar av att ljuset sipprar in genom gardinerna, träffar honom rakt i ansiktet.

Han ligger på sidan med Even bakom sig, tätt intill. Even har lagt sin arm över honom. Isak hör hans regelbundna andetag, känner dem svagt i nacken.

Isak har ingen aning om hur mycket klockan är och försöker långsamt sträcka sig efter telefonen utan att väcka Even.

"Vad är klockan?" Han hör en sömndrucken röst bakom sig.

"Typ tio över nio". Isak lägger sig ner igen. Even kramar till honom lite extra. Trycker sina läppar mot hans nacke, trycker andra, hårdare, delar av kroppen mot honom.

Isaks kropp reagerar instinktivt, han blir också hård på en gång. 

Evens ena hand börjar vandra fram över Isaks kropp, vill utforska mer än vad de två gjorde i går kväll.

Isak, som är svältfödd på beröring det senaste året, har inget emot det. Tvärtom. Han sväljer hårt, känner hur det ilar till i magen. 

Han kan inte motstå att pressa sig bakåt mot Even, ge honom omedelbar respons.

Evens hand, som smekt Isaks bröstkorg, vandrar över magmusklerna och fortsätter neråt. Stannar upp vid resåren på boxershortsen, tvekar på om Isak vill att han ska fortsätta eller inte.

Isak tar sin hand och lägger den ovanpå Evens, för den bestämt neråt så att Even kan känna hur hård han är. Han känner Evens leende i nacken, hur han placerar en kyss i hans hår.

"Isak... du är så jävla härlig..."

Even börjar smeka honom utanpå boxershortsen samtidigt som han placerar allt våtare kyssar längs halsen och upp mot örsnibben. 

Isak ryser av välbehag och pressar sig bakåt igen, vill känna friktionen från Evens stånd mot sig. Even förstår vinken och börjar långsamt röra sin kropp mot Isaks, gnider sig mot honom samtidigt som hans hand letar sig innanför Isaks boxershorts. 

Han flämtar till när Even tar sin hand och sluter om honom, börjar runka med långsamma drag. Han har svårt att fortsätta vara tyst, har med ens glömt bort att Mikael är hemma också.

Even rör handen i snabbare takt, saktar ner ibland för att om möjligt göra honom ännu kåtare. Isak bara följer med i det som sker, njuter. Vill inte att Even ska sluta.

"Fortsätt... fortsätt..." Isak får knappt ur sig orden.    

Even fortsätter och är vid det här laget minst lika upphetsad som Isak. Han slickar och kysser sig långsamt fram längs Isaks hals och nacke. Får inte nog av att smaka på Isaks hud, vill ha mer.

Efter en stund viskar han i Isaks öra "Känns det bra..?"

I samma sekund kommer Isak i hans hand.

 

****

 

Isak kliver ur duschen, torkar sig med handduken som Even lagt fram. När han står i det immiga badrummet funderar han på om han drömt eller om det verkligen är sant det som nyss hände i Evens säng. Even hade fått honom att komma på nolltid i princip. Han kunde inte hålla emot särskilt länge. Minuten senare kom Even på Isaks rygg, hjälpte sig själv på traven. Så den här duschen var verkligen välbehövlig. 

Isak drar på sig underkläderna som Even varit hygglig nog att lägga fram. Det känns onekligen lite speciellt att ha på sig Evens, Isak kan inte låta bli att le. Han drar på sig sin t-shirt innan han kliver ut i köket där Even står och fixar frukost.

"Hei..." Isak går fram och ger Even en kyss, drar fingrarna genom hans hår.

"Hei... " Even kan inte låta bli att ta på honom, stryka hans kind, klämma lite på hans rumpa.

De hör hur dörren från Mikaels rum öppnas och han kommer ut i köket för att säga god morgon.

”Har ni sovit gott eller?!" Mikael höjer menande på ena ögonbrynet, ser på Isak som står i köket i Evens boxershorts.

Isak rodnar men Even bara ler.

"Isak är ju biologilärare, han måste göra lite egen research ibland du vet..." Even blinkar mot Isak, som blir ännu mer generad.

”Even…” Isak känner sig förlägen och vet inte riktigt vart han ska ta vägen, så han går ut i vardagsrummet för att leta rätt på sina jeans innan han kommer tillbaka in i köket igen.

 

****

 

Mikael sitter ner och äter frukost tillsammans med dem i köket, men är snabbt klar och går in på sitt rum igen. Isak och Even blir sittande en stund själva, sippar på varsin kopp kaffe.

”Vad är planen för idag då?” Isak ser förväntansfullt på Even.

”Hmm… jag måste tyvärr in på kontoret några timmar i eftermiddag. Vi har en slutleverans i veckan och jag har lovat hjälpa till med att göra klart ett par renderingar.”

Isak har ingen aning om vad Even pratar om. ”Renderingar...?!”

”Ja, man gör bilder, eller illustrationer kanske man kan säga, från 3D-modeller. Kan ta sjukt lång tid iblandnär datorn ska tugga sig igenom allt…” Even ser på Isak att han ser lite besviken ut.

”Sorry, men jag hade redan lovat… Jag skulle hellre vara med dig. Men jag behöver inte åka förrän om nån timme. Jag kan skjutsa hem dig på vägen, tänkte låna Mikaels bil ändå.”

Isak nickar, förstår förstås men önskar att de hade haft hela dagen på sig.

 

****

 

En dryg timme senare stannar de utanför Isaks lägenhet. Even stänger av bilmotorn, knäpper upp bältet och lutar sig fram mot Isak och ger honom en lång kyss.

”Tack för igår, inatt, idag…” hans ögon ler mot Isak. ”Särskilt idag….” Evens tumme smeker Isaks kind när han säger det sistnämnda.

Isak skrattar till, återgäldar kyssen han nyss fått.

”När kan vi ses igen? Ikväll…?” Isak är ivrig, vill träffa Even så snart det går.

”Jag vet inte hur lång tid det tar idag, kan inte lova något. Och vet inte hur det blir i veckan heller. Vi får höras, okej?”

”Okej.” Isak känner sig inte helt nöjd med svaret men inser att han inte har så mycket till val. Han kysser Even igen innan han kliver ur bilen.

”Hörs!”

”Vi hörs!”

När Even kör iväg står Isak kvar ett par minuter och ser efter bilen. Försöker smälta allt som har hänt de senaste 24 timmarna. Det är med en härlig magkänsla han kliver in i trappuppgången och börjar gå upp för trapporna.

När han öppnar dörren till sin lägenhet hör han hur Magnus ligger i soffan och pratar med någon på telefon. Han avslutar snabbt samtalet och kommer ut till Isak i hallen. Isak hänger av sig jackan och vänder sig mot Magnus.

”Hallå mannen! Du har haft det bra ser jag!” Magnus ler brett mot Isak, hans blick fastnar på Isaks hals.

”Eh, ja. Det har varit bra.” 

”Ja, jag ser det…” Magnus tar två snabba steg fram till Isak, rör med handen vid hans hals och drar t-shirten lite åt sidan. ”Fett sugmärke det där…ha ha ” Han börjar skratta högt, petar Isak menande i sidan.

Isak spärrar upp sina ögon när han ser sig själv i spegeln. ”Va fan…” Han har inte märkt att Even gjort sugmärken, det hade varit så intensivt.

Märkena är inte jättestora, men ändå... Klart synliga. Hur ska han kunna undvika att inte eleverna på skolan ser något i morgon när han kommer till jobbet?? Fan, han känner sig som en fjortis igen. 

”Så jag antar att ni två har hookat i helgen…? Kom igen Isak, berätta! Jag vill höra alla detaljer nu. Och då menar jag ALLA” Magnus ser förväntansfullt på Isak.

”Bara glöm det.” Isak skakar på huvudet, hur ska han komma ur det här?

 

****

 

”Du Magnus, vad är status på Line och dig nu egentligen. Är det slut?” 

De sitter i soffan med varsin mugg kaffe, har hunnit pratat lite, lite grann om Even och lite om hur bakis Magnus hade varit igår.

”Ja, nu har jag bestämt mig. Har haft massor av tid att fundera när jag var själv här i går och ja, jag kan inte komma på en enda anledning att gå tillbaka. Inte en enda!” Magnus låter helt övertygad.

”Inte ens för sexet?” Isak kan inte låta bli att retas. Det är inte mer än rätt att Magnus får känna av samma mynt ibland.

”Nej, inte ens för det. Det finns fler fiskar i sjön du vet…” Magnus låter optimistisk.

”Men… vad är planen nu? Hur ska du göra nu?” Isak är inte så sugen på att fortsätta bo med Magnus på 37 kvadratmeter i all evighet.

”Får väl leta efter en ny lägenhet antar jag.” Magnus skakar lite lätt på axlarna, ser på Isak. ”Jag kanske kan ta din lägenhet ett tag? Om du ändå tänkte testa och bo i din farmors hus menar jag?”

Isak har redan tänkt på det alternativet och det känns som en väldigt smidig lösning egentligen.

”Ja, så kan vi göra. Jag måste bara snacka med pappa om när jag kan flytta in. Jag hade tänkt ta det lite längre fram, men nu skulle jag ju kunna försöka flytta in nästa helg eller nåt. Måste bara fixa en ny spis först. Och ja, det kanske är något mer jag behöver.” Isaks tankar börjar genast vandra iväg.

Senare på kvällen när han pratar med pappa blir det bestämt. Isak flyttar över till huset redan nästa helg, pappa har lovat att hjälpa till. Isak har inte så mycket saker i sin lägenhet, men inser att det ändå kommer att gå åt lite tid under veckan för att ordna inför flytten. Hoppas bara att han hinner träffa Even ändå! 

Han tröstar sig med att när han väl har flyttat så kommer han ha ett helt hus för sig själv. Ett helt hus där han kan vara ostörd med Even hur mycket som helst... 

Tanken på Even får honom att ta upp telefonen igen. Konstigt, fortfarande inget meddelande från honom. Han har inte hört av honom sedan de sa hejdå utanför lägenheten, men det var ju flera timmar sen nu. Varför hör han inte av sig? Isak känner hur små, små tvivel börjar växa inom sig. Har Even ångrat sig? Eller har han bara mycket att göra? 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. Nu tog jag ett litet steg utanför min vanliga comfortzone i början av kapitlet :)) Rädd för att det ska bli platt och klyschigt. Delete-knappen finns inom räckhåll... ;-)  
>  
> 
> Några tankar inför kommande kapitel? Jag har idéer men velar lite. Inspel tas tacksamt emot :))
> 
>  
> 
> Tack för att ni läser <3


	20. Saknar dig, saknar dig

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tack för fina kommentarer på förra kapitlet. :-) Är så kul att få lite respons på det man skriver, så tack ❤️❤️❤️

Even sitter framför datorn vid skrivbordet på jobbet, svär över hur lång tid allting tar. När han hade kommit hit på eftermiddagen hade han trott att tre-fyra timmar skulle räcka för idag, men han hade tagit fel. Helt fel.

Nu har det gått mer tid än så och det känns som att det dröjer ytterligare en stund till innan han är klar för att gå hem. Han har inte ens hunnit äta någon ordentlig middag, bara druckit lite kaffe och ätit frukt. Hela tiden tror han att han ska bli klar så att han kan gå hem, få äta något, kanske hinna träffa Isak. Men hela tiden dyker det upp någon ny grej de behöver justera.

Det är inte bara han som är här idag och jobbar extra, Jakob är också här och hjälper till. Ingen av dem har jobbat tidigare med projektet, men nu när det är slutspurt för att kunna leverera till onsdag behöver så många som möjligt hjälpa till.

Eftermiddagen har varit oerhört intensiv och de har jobbat tätt, tätt ihop. Han har varit helt uppslukad av sitt jobb och har knappt haft tid att tänka på Isak ens. Får nästan lite dåligt samvete över att han inte har hört av sig på…. Even tittar på sin klocka och börjar räkna efter. Mer än sju timmar! What??! Vilken idiot han är! Isak måste undra vad han håller på med, varför han aldrig hör av sig.

Under tiden han börjar leta efter sin telefon i väskan funderar han på om Isak har skickat något meddelande, han har inte hört något vad han minns men telefonen kanske är på ljudlös.

Han hittar inte telefonen i väskan. Tar och vänder den upp och ner på sitt skrivbord för säkerhets skull, men ingen telefon trillar ut. Han går och tittar i sina jackfickor, den är inte där heller. Var kan den vara….?

Han försöker tänka efter var han kan ha lagt den - kan den ligga kvar ute i bilen kanske? Han drar på sig jackan och bestämmer sig för att sticka ut och kolla.

Han ägnar säkert tio minuter åt att leta genom bilen men hittar den inte där heller. Va fan…?

När han kommer in på kontoret igen funderar han på vad han ska göra för att få tag i Isak. Han kan ju inte ens hans telefonnummer utantill, har det bara sparat i telefonen. Han kollar snabbt på nätet men får ingen träff på Isak Valtersen. Han kanske har hemligt nummer för att slippa att eleverna ringer hem till honom?

Plötsligt kommer Even på det. Sana måste ju ha Isaks nummer, henne kanske han kan ringa till? Han tittar på klockan. Kvart över nio. Är det för sent att ringa? Han intalar sig själv att det inte spelar någon som helst roll, han vill bara höra av sig till Isak och ge ett livstecken. Visa att han bryr sig, att han tänker på honom, längtar efter honom. Efter den fina morgonen som de hade tillsammans vore han dessutom en riktig skithög om han struntade i att höra av sig.

Even letar fram Sanas telefonnummer som han har sparat på jobbdatorn, lånar Jakobs telefon och ringer. Hon svarar efter tre signaler med sitt namn.

Even inser att han inte har hunnit tänka ut någon bra förklaring till varför han ringer. Eller kanske han ska säga som det är bara? Äh, fuck it.

”Sana! Hei..! Hoppas jag inte ringer för sent?” Even försöker låta så trevlig som möjligt.

”Even…? Hei! Vad vill du då, så här en söndagskväll?!”

Even hör i bakgrunden att Yousef säger något till Sana, men inte vad. Det låter som att de sitter och tittar på någon film.

”Ser ni film eller?”

”Ja, men Yousef pausade nu så det är ingen fara. Du ringde inte för att få filmtips antar jag…?”

Even harklar sig, funderar på vad han ska säga.

”Eh nej… Har du Isaks nummer? Isak Valtersen. Jag behöver ringa honom ikväll.”

”Ja, självklart har jag hans nummer. Men… varför behöver du det nu, ikväll?”

”Eh, jag hade lovat höra av mig till honom ikväll och nu har jag tappat bort min telefon”

”Okej… är det viktigt?”

”Va?”

”Det måste vara viktigt om du inte ens kan vänta till imorgon med att ringa honom?” Even hör hur Sana försöker få Even att berätta mer än vad han har tänkt.

”Jag skulle ha möte med honom i morgon, men jag kan inte så jag måste boka om det. Jag måste ringa och säga det nu på en gång, för sen är han ju på skolan och jobbar under dagen.”

”Okej… Tyckte nyss du sa att du hade _lovat_ honom att ringa ikväll…? Tänkte att det kanske var nåt annat jag då…” Even hör på Sana hur hon fiskar efter mer information. Han skrattar till lite, hon är så himla slug av sig.

Even blir tyst en stund, funderar på om han ska säga något mer. Han får bita sig i tungan för att inte säga som det är, vill inte säga för mycket än innan han vet vad han och Isak är.

”Jag behöver bara ringa och säga att jag inte kan i morgon, okej?”

Sana ger med sig och ger till slut numret till Even. När de har lagt på pustar Even ut. Skönt att samtalet är över men ingen idé att intala sig själv att Sana inte misstänkte något. Hon kommer säkert fråga ut honom om Isak nästa gång de ses.

Innan han slår numret till Isak tänker han på honom, mannen med de fantastiska ögonen. Mannen som sov bredvid honom i natt och som vaknade upp imorse, lika kåt som han själv. Som ville ha honom, Even, lika mycket som han själv ville ha Isak.

Han har fallit för Isak, känslorna blir bara starkare och starkare hela tiden. Han kan bara hoppas att Isak känner samma sak för honom. Det känns så i allafall.

Even hade legat en lång stund i går kväll och bara tittat på honom när han sov. Han var så vacker. Han hade tittat på hur håret lockade sig i pannan på honom, inte kunnat låta bli att röra vid hans mjuka hår. Tänkt på hur perfekt hans mun var, både när han sov och när han kysste Even. Han hade fotograferat av honom i sitt minne, sparat undan för att kunna plocka fram när som helst. 

Han ler när han slår in Isaks nummer på Jakobs telefon. Det pirrar till i honom när han hör Isaks röst.

”Hei…”

Even förklarar vad som hänt, att han haft fullt upp och dessutom inte hittar sin telefon. Att han till och med ringt Sana för att få tag i Isaks nummer.

Allt känns så bra igen när han hör Isaks fina röst på andra sidan linjen.

 

****

 

De pratar inte så länge, ingen av dem kan ändå prata ostört. Säga det där som de egentligen vill säga till varandra, men som de inte vill att någon annan ska höra. 

Even känner sig trött, har ingen lust att vara kvar längre och bestämmer sig för att åka hem. Klockan är mycket och även om han inget hellre vill än att träffa Isak så känns det inte riktigt som att det är läge för det ikväll. Han behöver sova, inte vara vaken.

På vägen ut från kontoret slår det honom. Han använde en annan toalett på kontoret tidigare idag, en som han inte brukar gå på i vanliga fall. Han går dit för att kolla och så fort han öppnar dörren ser han sin telefon ligga kvarglömd på handfatet. Typiskt!

Han tar upp den och ser att skärmen är full av meddelanden. Han låser upp telefonen och ser att nästan alla är från Isak. 

_Isak, Isak, Isak._

Evens ansikte spricker upp i ett brett leende, men för andra gången idag känner han sig som en idiot. Förstår inte hur han kunde välja att vara på jobbet flera timmar istället för att vara hela dagen med Isak.

Even skakar på sitt huvud, lovar sig själv att tänka annorlunda i fortsättningen. Lovar att välja mer med hjärtat istället. 

På vägen ut till bilen läser han Isaks små meddelanden, om och om igen. Kan inte få nog av hans ord, hans person.

Innan han startar bilen och kör hem skriver han ett meddelande till Isak och skickar iväg.

 

_"Hittade tlf! :) Saknar dig, saknar dig.... <3 <3 <3"_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tack för att ni läser!  
> ❤️


	21. Den som känner skuld blir heller aldrig fri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tack fina ni för alla kudos o kommentarerna ni skriver, det betyder jättemycket ❤️
> 
> Det ger mig energi att fortsätta skrivandet :) 
> 
> ❤️❤️❤️

Isak står på gatan utanför lägenheten och väntar på att bli upphämtad av pappa. Det är mörkt, blött och kallt ute och Isak känner sig ganska trött. Vad som helst känns mer lockande än att åka iväg och köpa en spis en måndagskväll. Men pappa hade tyckt att det var lika bra att de åkte iväg så fort som möjligt och tittade. De kanske skulle behöva åka till flera ställen, även om Isak hoppades på napp direkt.

Det hade varit en lång dag i skolan idag. I en av klasserna hade det varit ganska rörigt, extra ofokuserat. Han kunde känna på stämningen i rummet att något förmodligen hade hänt, men han förstod inte riktigt vad. Han minns själv hur det kunde vara i den åldern, var ju så mycket som hände då. Minns hur stora proportioner saker kunde få ibland, hur vanligt det var att man missförstod eller inte vågade stå för det man sagt eller gjort. Allt skitsnack. Det tog i och för sig inte slut bara för att man blev vuxen, men det blev iallafall bättre. Man brydde sig mindre om vad andra tyckte och tänkte, det tyckte Isak var skönt.

Idag hade han fått höja rösten flera gånger i klassrummet, vilket han i normala fall sällan gjorde.

Tonåringar... Han suckar lite grann, glad för att han själv lämnat den jobbiga tiden bakom sig med att komma underfund med vem han är och vem han egentligen vill ligga med. Nu är det inte längre någon tvekan, han behöver inte längre låtsas inför andra vem han är. Han är tacksam för att han lever i ett fritt land där han får lov att älska vem han vill, även om det inte alltid är så enkelt att visa det hur som helst. Det finns alltid någon som reagerar när man går hand i hand med en kille, alltid någon som slänger iväg någon ogenomtänkt kommentar. Han försöker att inte bry sig, men han kan verkligen inte förstå att hans kärlek inte skulle vara lika mycket värd som någon annans. Hur kan det någonsin vara fel att älska en annan människa? Isak blir ledsen bara han tänker på det.

Det hade varit så jobbigt att ha en fasad utåt, att inte våga stå för den man är. Han hade gått igenom hela den jobbiga processen med att komma ut samtidigt som all skit hade hänt med pappa och mamma också... Mamma var sjuk, pappa bara försvann ur deras liv… Det var som att allt hade gått emot honom, samtidigt. Han hade varit så arg på pappa, tänkt att han aldrig mer ville prata med honom. Sen hade pappa kommit tillbaka in i hans liv igen och de hade påbörjat någon slags långsam process att närma sig varandra igen. På senare tid hade det börjat kännas ganska bra igen, även om såren nog aldrig kommer att läka helt.

Han märker att han fortfarande har svårt att lita på personer, öppna upp och släppa in någon ordentlig. Anders hade klagat på det. I efterhand hade Isak insett att han hade haft rätt och att han nästa gång måste våga mer. Annars skulle han nog få spendera resten av sitt liv ensam och det ville han ju verkligen inte.

Nu stod han där på gatan och väntade på pappa. Köpa spis ihop liksom. Hur tråkigt var inte det? Samtidigt kändes det lite bra också att göra något tillsammans. Pappa hade dessutom erbjudit honom att han kunde betala, verkar fortfarande känna ett behov av att gottgöra Isak. Vill lätta sitt dåliga samvete ännu en gång.

Den som känner skuld blir heller aldrig fri tänker Isak, samtidigt som han ser pappas bil komma runt hörnet på gatan och stanna upp framför honom.

 

****

 

Första stoppet blir på Elgiganten. Pappa går runt, läser beskrivningar, vrider på vred och trycker på knappar. Isak står mest vid sidan av och tittar på, har inte tänkt särskilt mycket på vad det är för slags spis han vill ha. I princip så duger det väl med vad som helst tänker han, bara den fungerar.

"Vi måste jämföra med fler” svarar pappa kort när Isak säger att det inte spelar så stor roll, att de bara kan ta nån spis. Han vill helst bli klar så fort som möjligt så att han kan åka hem och lägga sig på sängen, slappa och skicka massa meddelanden till Even.  

Pappa fortsätter titta vidare. Isak tar upp telefonen under tiden, ser att han fått ett nytt meddelande av Sana. Han zoomar ut ett tag när han börjar messa med Sana.

 

_(Sana) Blev det inget möte med Even idag…? ;-)_

_(Isak) Nej. Han jobbar._

_(Sana) Vad skulle ni ha möte om då?_

_(Isak) Huset. Han är arkitekt...?_

_(Sana) Tyckte du sa förra veckan att du inte skulle göra nåt? Bara flytta in?_

_(Isak) Ja. Men Even hade några intressanta idéer han ville berätta för mig._

_(Sana) ...Idéer?_

_(Isak) Ja, typ. Vet i fan_

_(Sana) Okej… Han lät lite desp igår när han ringde ??_

_(Isak) Desp?!_

_(Sana) Ja..?_

_(Isak) Hans telefon var borta?_

_(Sana) Isak. Du är så dålig på att ljuga._

_(Isak) Ljuger inte! :-)_

_(Sana) ? ;-)_

 

”Isak! Hallå! Vore bra om du kollade mer på spisar än i telefonen! Det är ju ändå du som ska ha den.” Isak rycker till, tittar upp på pappa. Han kanske har rätt. Om han ska se till att de blir klara så snart som möjligt så behöver han fokusera lite mer.

”Okej”. Isak stoppar ner telefonen i fickan och går fram till pappa, som verkar fastnat för en spis.

"Den här har nedsatt pris och verkar bra. Ska vi ta den?” 

”Kör på den!” Isak känner sig trygg, pappa verkar ha koll på läget.

Det surrar till i hans ficka igen.

 

_(Sana) KB imorg kl 18?_

 

Isak suckar uppgivet. Sana ger sig inte i första taget. Isak inser att det är lika bra att kapitulera. Han klickar snabbt iväg ett ’ok’.

 

****

 

De har tur att Elgiganten har hemkörning så att de slipper släpa spisen ut till parkeringen och köra hem den till huset.

Vid det här laget känner sig både pappa och Isak hungriga, så de passar på att ta en hamburgare innan de sticker hemåt igen.

”Har du kommit på något mer vi behöver fixa till huset innan du flyttar in?” Pappa pratar med mat i munnen, håller på att sluka hamburgaren han har i handen.

”Jag funderar på hur det är med sängar? Skulle kännas lite weird att sova i farmors säng liksom… ” 

”Kan du inte ta din säng då?” Pappa ser frågande på Isak, verkar tycka att svaret är givet egentligen.

”Njae... Magnus behöver den, han har ingen egen att ta med sig."

Isak ljuger, vill inte säga att den egentliga anledningen är en annan. Att han hellre vill ha en större säng än den han har nu, att han har planer på att sluta sova ensam. En dubbelsäng hade varit fett... 

”Vi kanske kan fixa det i slutet av veckan då, funkar det?” pappa torkar händerna på en servett, har tryckt i sig all mat nu.

Isak nickar till svar. Pappa fortsätter att prata.

”Så.. jag träffade Tore i huset igår. Han sa att du haft en arkitekt där två gånger…? Varför har du inte sagt nåt om det?” Pappa ser nyfiket på Isak.

Isak funderar på vad han ska svara, hinner inte svara innan pappa frågar igen.

”Har han några bra idéer då?” 

Isak tuggar klart innan han svarar. 

”Mm, vi pratade lite om att kanske göra om där uppe i sovrummen, slå ut en vägg mellan rummen…. kanske bygga ut badrummet där nere i hallen. Men ja… jag har ju inte så bråttom med det, som du vet” Isak ser på pappa, tänker på det de pratade om förra helgen.

”Ja det är nog bra att ta det lite lugnt i början. Känna efter.” Isaks pappa ser ut att fundera på något mer, ser ner på matbrickan framför honom. ”Men, tar inte arkitekter extra betalt för att göra hembesök på lördagar då..?”

När han ser upp på Isak igen spricker hela hans ansikte upp i ett brett leende.

”Fan Isak, du tror väl inte att Tore kunde hålla tyst?!” Pappa börjar skratta.

”Va fan…” Isak blir generad, vet inte vad han ska svara.

”Han tyckte att Even var så trevlig! Är han.. dejtar ni, eller vad..?” Pappa verkar väldigt intresserad av Isaks svar, lutar sig fram över bordet mot Isak.

”Kanske… Eller jag vet inte. Jo, vi ses lite…” Isak slickar sig om läpparna, blir nästan lite nervös.

”Är det därför du behöver en ny säng?!” retas pappa.

”Pappa..!! Nej! Och vi är inte tillsammans.” Isak börjar känna sig skapligt obekväm, har nästan svårt att sitta kvar på stolen. Vill bara gå därifrån.

Pappa biter sig i läppen, försöker att hålla sig för skratt och lugnar till slut ner sig någorlunda.

”Inte ÄN menar du...?!”

”Pappa, sluta…. Okej? Vi får se, jag vet inte.”

”Okej, okej, okej…” Pappa lutar sig bakåt, verkar ge sig. ”Är du klar? Ska vi åka hemåt?”

Isak nickar, vill komma bort från situationen han befinner sig i så fort som möjligt.

De reser sig upp för att gå när pappas blick plötsligt fastnar på Isaks hals och det stora plåstret som sticker fram vid halslinningen. Det han satte dit imorse innan jobbet för att täcka över spåren efter Evens framfart igår.

"Vad har du gjort på halsen...? Har du gjort illa dig?" frågar pappa omtänksamt.

Isak nickar till svar. "Råkade klia på en leverfläck så att det började blöda." 

Yeah, right. Tur att pappa inte vet vad han och Even gjorde igår... 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tack för att ni läser ❤️


	22. KB tisdag kl 18.06

Isak hoppar av spårvagnen och går med långa kliv mot KB. Klockan är strax efter 18 och han är på väg att möta Sana för en kaffe.

Det är kallt ute och blåser lätt, han fäller upp kragen på jackan för att hålla kylan ute.

Han suckar högt, tycker lite synd om sig själv. Det är inte lätt att vara ansatt från flera håll.

Att Tore inte hade kunnat hålla tyst förvånade honom inte alls. Pappa hade tyckt att det var lite kul att reta honom igår, men Isak vet att pappa innerst inne är glad för att han träffar någon. Pappa har aldrig haft några problem med att Isak är homosexuell, han har alltid varit helt chill med de (få) pojkvänner som Isak har presenterat genom åren.

Och så var det Sana då, alltid lika nyfiken. Mästare på att dra i trådar och gräva fram saker. Hennes meddelanden från igår kväll antyder att han inte kommer undan så lätt ikväll. 

Sen så var det Magnus då. Alltid full av frågor, alltid rak på sak. Fortfarande utan filter, på gott och ont. Ibland var det så befriande, ibland bara tröttsamt. På kvällarna när Isak låg och messade med Even brukade han fråga vad de skrev, vad de skickade för bilder. Som igår kväll till exempel. "Några dickpics än eller?!”, följt av ett asgarv. Isak hade suckat högt och istället visat upp några av bilderna Even själv hade tagit och skickat över till Isak. Magnus hade blivit imponerad. "Han har talang, din arkitekt."

Isak ler när han tänker på ’sin arkitekt’. Han hade knappast räknat med att Sanas tips skulle kunna leda till det här, vad det nu var för någonting. Var det kanske början till nåt helt fantastiskt? Eller skulle det bli ännu ett misslyckat försök?

Det känns inte så, försöker Isak intala sig själv där han går på gatan. Han vill inte att det ska bli så. Men han är lite nojig att det ska skita sig, att han är för ivrig och att Even kommer att tappa intresset fort. Han hade varit så nervösi söndags kväll när inte Even hade hört av sig, trott att han redan hade ångrat sig. Isak hade blivit så glad sen när Even ringde till honom, det var som att en tung sten släppte från hans hjärta.

Even har nästan överkompenserat efter det. Skickat många meddelanden under både söndagskvällen och hela måndagen. Mest nonsens, men Isak blir glad varje gång. Idag har det varit tystare igen, det hade gått flera timmar under dagen när han inte hade hört ett ord. Då hade han blivit så där nervös igen, undrat vad som var fel. Men så hade Even hört av sig igen, sagt att de haft möten och genomgång av projektet och inte fick ha telefonerna på för att de skulle kunna fokusera på att få allt klart.

Isak hade blivit irriterad på sig själv, känt sig som en osäker tonåring igen. Vill inte vara en person som förstorar minsta lilla grej. Han försöker intala sig själv att ta det lite mer chill, att det finns en rimlig förklaring och att det beror på Evens jobb. Inte på Isak.

 

****

 

Isak kommer fram till KB, tar ett djupt andetag innan han går in, gör sig mentalt redo för att träffa Sana. När han öppnar dörren ser han att Sana redan sitter vid ett bord. Hon spricker genast upp i ett leende när hon får syn på Isak.

”Hei Isak! Kom!” hon vinkar åt honom att komma.

”Ska bara köpa en kaffe först” säger Isak och går fram till disken. Han beställer en cappucino och bestämmer sig även för en brownie. Han går tillbaka till Sana och slår sig ner mittemot henne.

”Hei Sana, hur är läget med dig då? Går det bra med jobb, hus, Yousef…?”

”Det går fint! Hur går det för dig då?” Sana har ena handen runt tekoppen, som hon smuttar lite försiktigt på. Teet verkar fortfarande vara väldigt varmt.

”Det går bra. Jag trivs jättebra på skolan, funderar på om jag kanske ska ta och komplettera med pedagogik nästa år. Ta ut en riktig examen. Känns som att det är min grej faktiskt, att vara lärare. Det hade jag aldrig kunnat tro…” Isak skrattar lätt och försöker leda in Sana på annat spår, väl medveten om att hon förmodligen vill prata om något helt annat.

”Du kan ju ta och prata med Yousef om du vill.” Isak har själv tänkt på det, Yousef är utbildad lärare och har hunnit jobba några år han också.

”Låter som en bra idé Sana, tack!” säger Isak samtidigt som han tar ett bett av kakan.

Sana ler, skakar lätt på axlarna. ”Jag brukar ju vara bra på att ge dig tips, eller hur?!”

Hon ser menande på Isak, väntar på att han ska säga något.

”Ja…? Du tänker på Even? Ja, det var verkligen jättebra att få träffa honom och bolla lite. Han har gett mig mycket att fundera på…. ” Ett understatement skulle man kunna säga, tänker Isak.

”Ja? Vad kom ni fram till egentligen? När vi hördes av i förra veckan lät det som att du inte skulle göra någon renovering alls utan bara flytta in direkt?” Sana ser nyfiket på Isak.

”Han kom ju hem till mig i huset förra helgen och vi gick runt och tittade, diskuterade olika möjligheter. Han märkte väl att jag var lite fundersam, så han föreslog att jag skulle vänta med att dra igång några stora renoveringar. Bara prova att bo där ett tag först för att se om jag trivs. Och så kan jag i så fall göra något senare.”

”Låter som en jättebra idé. Jag menar, det kanske inte är din grej att bo i hus helt själv? Det är väl ändå ganska stort?”

”Fast ju mer jag tänker på det, desto mer sugen blir jag faktiskt. Har tänkt på det där du sa på telefon för några veckor sen också, att jag kanske är rädd att prova något nytt. De senaste veckorna har jag faktiskt känt att jag behöver göra något annat, jag måste våga testa iallafall. Det värsta som kan hända är att jag inte trivs, och då flyttar jag väl tillbaka till min lägenhet igen antar jag.”

”Ja, du har kvar den under tiden?”

”Magnus tar den under tiden, han har ju precis gjort slut med Line.”

”Har han??! Det visste jag inte…”

”Han har bott hos mig nån vecka nu. Har du inte hört hur svartsjuk och misstänksam hon är? Han har berättat helt sjuka grejer alltså…” Isak skakar på huvudet, berättar ett par exempel för Sana.

”Herre gud, hade ingen aning om att det var så illa…” Sana är tyst en stund innan hon fortsätter prata.

”Så Isak, jag måste erkänna att jag blev lite förvånad när Even ringde mig i söndags kväll. Han verkade väldigt… eh, angelägen att få tag i dig om man säger så.” Sana ser på Isak med ett finurligt leende.

Isak slickar sig om läpparna, vet inte vad han ska säga riktigt. Bara nickar lite svagt.

”Vi skulle haft ett möte i går men…” Isak hinner inte säga mer innan Sana avbryter honom.

”Ja jag vet! Du sa det. Men… jag tyckte du sa att du inte hade några renoveringsplaner…?” Sana spänner blicken i Isak, viker inte undan utan ser ut att vilja ha ett svar av Isak.

”Even hade några idéer sa han. Jag vet inte riktigt vad, men det lät spännande” Isak försöker låta övertygande, hoppas att Sana inte vill veta mer än så.

”Aha…. Okej. Men, har ni bestämt nåt nytt ’möte’ då? Eller ska jag kanske säga ’dejt’?” Sana ler brett mot Isak.

Isak sprätter till, hinner inte svara Sana innan hon fortsätter.

”Ja, jag hörde att du var hemma hos Even och Mikael i helgen….” Sana ser på Isak med säker blick. ”Ja, jag vet det eftersom Elias var hemma hos Mikael i söndags och ja… han kunde inte hålla tyst om det…” Sana ler mot Isak, försöker fånga hans blick som börjat flacka runt.

”Eh…vad sa han?” Isak ser försiktigt på Sana, osäker på om han verkligen vill höra svaret.

”Att du och Even träffades hela lördagen och att du var hemma hos dem på kvällen sen och sov kvar till söndagen… Att du stod ute i köket på söndagen sen i Evens boxershorts…” Sana börjar fnittra, verkar tycka att det är roligt att Isak blir så generad. Isak ser ner i bordet igen, vet inte vad han ska säga. 

”Ja! Okej… Jag var där. Okej?!” Han tittar upp på Sana igen, försöker att återfå fattningen. Sana har alltid sån himla koll på allting, damn! Inget undgår henne.

”Så, vad är grejen med er då? Dejtar ni…?”

Isak drar ut lite på svaret.

”Vet inte, vi har inte hunnit träffas så många gånger än. Men det känns bra, väldigt bra till och med. Så vi får väl se…” Isak ser förhoppningsfullt på Sana, som ler tillbaka.

”Åh Isak, vad glad jag blir för din skull! Even är toppen! Det här kommer att gå hur bra som helst.” Hon stryker Isak spontant på armen, ser ut att vara genuint glad för hans skull.

”Ja, jag hoppas det...”

Han tänker på Sanas fråga. Kanske borde han fråga ut Even på en riktig dejt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tack för att ni läser! <3 <3 <3 Gillar när ni skriver en kommentar också... <3 <3 <3
> 
> Skrev en liten extra sak i går kväll. Här är en länk ifall någon vill läsa :)
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/13563909


	23. Tio tips för en lyckad dejt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det börjar dra ihop sig till den där dejten, men först måste ju Isak få några bra tips... ;-)

De hade suttit kvar längre på KB än vad Isak hade tänkt, men de hade haft så mycket att prata om, han och Sana. Tänk att de fortfarande kom så bra överens efter alla år. Kanske berodde det på att de alltid ställt upp för varandra, ända sedan de var 17 år. De hade funnits där när de haft sina tuffa perioder, var och en på sitt sätt. Även om de inte kunde ses lika ofta nu för tiden så blev det ändå då och då. 

Det kändes skönt att sitta och prata om både husplaner och om Even. Magnus i all ära, men med Sana kunde man snacka mer seriöst. Hon  berättade roliga anekdoter om hantverkare de råkat ut för och om planer som inte riktigt gått som de tänkt. Even hade hjälpt dem att lösa flera problem, var alltid väldigt engagerad och hjälpsam. 

Isak hade försökt fråga ut Sana om Even, men hon hade inte sagt så mycket som han inte redan visste. Antingen visste hon inte mer eller så ville hon helt enkelt låta Even berätta själv. Han gissade att hon kände till mer än vad hon ville ge sken av, det kändes så. 

Isak hade även berättat för henne om Anders och vad han hade gjort mot honom i fredags. Sana hade blivit skitförbannad. "Och jag som gillade honom, men nu... nej! Vilken jäkla skithög! Så där skulle Even aldrig göra." Det hade Isak också svårt att föreställa sig.

 

****

 

Det är mörkt ute när Isak sitter på spårvagnen hem. Han sitter och ser ut genom fönstret, skumpar runt lite på sätet när vagnen kör över rälsfogarna. Han tänker på Even och att han håller på och längtar ihjäl sig efter honom. Han har inte träffat honom sedan i söndags och det känns som att det är alldeles för lång tid. Even hade hört av sig i början av kvällen och sagt att projektet äntligen var klart och att han skulle gå hem och däcka. Han verkade vara rätt så slutkörd, de senaste dagarna hade varit intensiva för Even.

Isak sitter där, funderar på om Even orkar ses imorgon? Om han vill gå på dejt med Isak? Han tar upp sin telefon och skickar iväg ett meddelande.

 

_”Dejt imorgon kväll? <3”_

 

Han ser hur pratbubblorna kommer upp på en gång. Det är som att Even sitter med telefonen i handen, lika ivrig han, och bara väntar på att få höra från Isak.

 

_”Med vem? ;)”_

 

Isak ler och knappar snabbt in ett svar tillbaka.

 

_”Nah... mötte nån kille på spårvagnen nu som verkar lite desp, tänkte att det kanske vore nåt för dig?_ _:)”_

 

Det tar bara några sekunder innan Even svarar.

 

_”Ok. Är han het? ;)”_ Isak ler när han läser frågan.

 

_”Rätt så :)”_

 

_”Lika het som dig? <3” _Isak ler ännu mer.

 

_”Nästan ;)”_ svarar Isak.

 

_”Hmmm… då vet jag inte om jag är intresserad <3”_

 

Isak tar en bild på sig själv och skickar iväg. _"Duger han?"_

 

_ "Kan inte bli bättre <3 <3 <3" _

 

I samma stund är Isak framme vid sin hållplats och hoppar av, går den sista biten hem till lägenheten.  

 

****

 

När Isak kliver innanför lägenhetsdörren är humöret på topp. Inte ens Magnus utspridda prylar i den lilla lägenheten kan få honom på dåligt humör. 

”Hei Isak! Allt bra med Sana, eller?” Magnus tittar upp från soffan där han ligger, käkar mackor och ser nån film på tv.

”Jadå!” Isak sätter sig ner i soffan också, pustar ut lite grann och ser på Magnus.

”Du ser trött ut?”

”Eh, ja… du vet hur hon är, nyfiken och frågvis som vanligt…”

Magnus skrattar till, reser sig upp så att han blir sittande i soffan istället. ”Vadå, frågade hon om Even eller??”

Isak nickar, fortsätter ”Jag ska föresten på dejt med honom imorgon. En riktig dejt.” Han ler brett mot Magnus.

”Allvarligt? Fan vad kul! Vad ska ni hitta på?” Magnus klappar honom på axeln.

”Jag vet inte. Bio kanske? Vi har inte bestämt det än.” Isak sneglar på Magnus, inväntar respons på förslaget. 

”Isak… seriöst? Bio? Det är ju skittråkigt ju! Då kan ni ju inte snacka och se varandra djupt i ögonen, bara sitta bredvid varandra och glo på en duk liksom.” Magnus ser övertygande på Isak. ”Ja, du vill väl kunna flörta med honom, eller hur?!”

”Eh ja, men… Är det verkligen så tråkigt med bio?!” Isak känner sig plötsligt osäker, han tänker att det är rätt så mysigt att sitta där i mörkret  men Magnus kanske har rätt.

”Ja! Det är skittråkigt!" Magnus är tyst några sekunder, ser ut att tänka efter. "Vänta... Jag vet! Vi kollar på nätet efter bra tips på en lyckad dejt! Det brukar ju stå hur mycket som helst där!” Magnus låter väldigt entusiastisk, som att han har kommit på något riktigt bra.

Isak grimaserar, det brukar kännas superfånigt med sådana tips. Han ser hur Magnus febrilt börjar söka i telefonen, verkar finnas många sidor och tips för han läser en bra stund innan han säger något.

”Hittar du nåt bra, eller?” Isak börjar bli lite otålig, tar fram sin egen telefon under tiden och börjar söka han också.

”Vänta! Nu hittade jag nåt... _10 tips för en lyckad dejt_ ” Magnus börjar läsa punkterna högt. De första punkterna är bara nonsens, vilket Isak inte är sen att påpeka för Magnus. 

"Jaja, vänta Isak. Nu kommer nåt bra.  _Prata inte om gamla ex_ ”. Magnus ser upp på Isak. ”Ha Isak! Fail på dig direkt där!” Han börjar skratta högt.

Isak ler. Det hade ju liksom inte gått att undvika det samtalsämnet efter att han och Even hade fått ofrivilligt sällskap av Anders när de var ute och drack öl den där lördagen.

”Har Even några gamla ex då?” undrar Magnus nyfiket apropå att ämnet kommer upp.

”Ingen aning, vi har inte pratat om det. Det har han säkert.” Isak skakar på axlarna. De hade aldrig kommit in på det, men Isak kan inte tänka sig annat än att Even, som ser så bra ut, är så bra, förmodligen har flera ex. Skit samma, huvudsaken var att han var singel nu iallafall.

 _”Drick inte mer än två drinkar._ Det är ju ett jäkligt bra tips om man vill vara säker på att få upp den sen!” Magnus ser på Isak med överdrivet glad min.

Isak börjar gapskratta. ”Få upp den..?!”

”Ja? Kuken?” Magnus ser på Isak med en självklar blick, tror inte att Isak kopplar.

Isak bryter ihop, börjar skratta. ”Fan Magnus, du är inte klok…”

Magnus tittar ner i telefonen igen ”Hey Isak, här ett till bra tips. _Sex är kul - om man trivs med varandra finns det ingen anledning att dejta 1000 gånger först innan man slår till._ ”

Magnus slår ut med armarna, ser menande på Isak och väntar på att han ska säga något.

Isak blir varm inombords. Jo tack, det hade de ju redan hunnit testa lite grann, om man säger så. Även om det fanns mycket mer kvar att utforska på det området.

Innan Isaks tankar vandrar vidare på det temat blir han avbruten av Magnus, som verkar ana vad han sitter och tänker på.

”Hur är det, har ni haft sex eller?!” Isak stelnar till, skakar bara uppgivet på huvudet.

”Magnus…! Det där tänker jag inte ens svara på. Det vet du!”

”Ok. Det tolkar jag som ett ja. Vad gjorde ni annars där hos Even i lördags kväll…?” Magnus ser med lurig blick på Isak som bara skakar generat på huvudet. 

Magnus läser vidare ur sin telefon:

_"Om man inte kan tänka sig att ha sex med personen man dejtar kommer man ju aldrig ens gå på en andra dejt."_

Han ser upp på Isak, förväntar sig en reaktion.

”Ja…?” svarar Isak bara. Check på den också, tänker Isak.

Efter att Magnus har läst upp ett par oseriösa tips så dyker det faktiskt upp ett och annat bra.

 _"Fördrinkar på ett hotell - ett lugnt sätt att inleda kvällen på. Att välja en hotellbar ger dejten känslan av en resa, ett äventyr."_ Magnus nickar mot Isak. "Det låter väl bra?"

Isak nickar tillbaka, det låter ju riktigt bra faktiskt. Och så kan man gå och äta nånting efteråt tänker han.

Magnus börjar prata om en bar han var på när han var i London i våras och snart glider samtalet in på annat.

Efter ett tag känner Isak hur tröttheten tar över. Innan han går och borstar tänderna skickar han iväg ett meddelande till Even, frågar om han har förslag på vart de kan gå imorgon. De bestämmer att de ska fundera på saken men att Isak ska komma förbi Evens jobb och hämta upp honom först.

När Isak kryper ner under täcket den kvällen känner han sig mer förväntansfull än han gjort på länge. En dejt med Even i morgon låter helt perfekt! Han ser också fram emot helgen då han ska ta det stora klivet och flytta till huset. Tankarna på huset får honom att inse att han behöver lägga några timmar innan helgen för att packa ihop lite av sina prylar.

Men det lär inte bli imorgon iallafall, för då ska han träffa Even. Dejtingtipset Magnus läste om att inte ses längre än två timmar tänker han ignorera fullständigt. Han vill ha all tid han kan få.

Han ligger där i sängen, räknar ner timmarna tills de ska ses igen. Även denna kväll somnar Isak med ett leende på läpparna...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gjorde lite egen dejting-research på nätet och fick då upp de förslagen som nämns i texten (det kom upp fler förstås) :-)
> 
> Hoppas inte Isak glömmer det allra viktigaste tipset - bara vara sig själv ;)
> 
> Tack för att ni läser ❤️
> 
> P.S. Kanske någon av er kan tipsa vart Even o Isak ska gå på sin dejt nånstans?! :) min lokalkännedom är begränsad till Google :( och det är ju inte alltid man får fram de ALLRA bästa tipsen där ;-)


	24. Isakyaki goes Izakaya

För andra gången kliver han in på Evens kontor. Denna gången säger han bara till i receptionen att han ska träffa Even. Han går i korridoren bort mot det öppna landskapet och ser hur Even är på väg att plocka ihop sina saker, ser ut att ha jobbat färdigt för idag.

När han får syn på Isak spricker hela ansiktet upp i ett stort leende.

”Isak! Hei…” Trots att flera av hans kollegor sitter i landskapet går han fram till Isak och ger honom en kram. Han viskar ett mjukt hej i örat också, håller kvar kramen några sekunder extra.

Isak känner sig alldeles varm och det beror inte bara på vinterjackan han har på sig. Even ser helt fantastisk ut, nästan bättre än han mindes känns det som. Han har på sig en enkel mörkblå skjorta och ett par ljusgrå byxor. Håret ligger lagom stylat runt hans ansikte och hans blå ögon ser förtjust på Isak.

”Va fin du är” Isak kan inte låta bli att viska orden till Even, som bara ler ännu mer. Isak drar ner dragkedjan på sin jacka, håller på att koka över. Det är visst _väldigt_ varmt här inne.

”Kom!” Even pekar med armen ut i korridoren, lägger handen på Isaks rygg när han passerar, leder honom till ett mötesrum där han snabbt öppnar dörren och drar in honom.

Even hinner knappt stänga dörren innan han tar tag i Isak och trycker sina läppar mot honom. Isak är inte sen att kyssa tillbaka. 

”Sorry… har väntat så länge på att få göra det igen, kunde inte vänta längre” säger Even när de bryter kyssen. Han ser nästan lite förlägen ut, som att han inte kunde hejda sig.

Isak säger inget, bara kysser Even igen. Han känner hur Evens händer letar sig in innanför hans jacka, söker sig mot hans mage, stryker med tummen längs hans ena höftben som sticker upp ovanför kanten av hans byxor

De blir avbrutna av en lätt knackning på rutan till mötesrummet. Isak blir genast lite generad, men Even bara skrattar och viftar åt mannen utanför att komma in.

”Jakob, kom in!”

”Glömde ni bort att det är glasväggar till rummet, eller?? Ni är inte så diskreta, om man säger så.” Jakob flinar och tar ett par steg framåt, sträcker fram handen till Isak och hälsar. ”Hei, Jakob. Och du måste vara Isak, eller hur?”

Isak nickar till svar, undrar hur han kan veta vem han är. Even måste ha berättat..?

Jakob ser ut att läsa hans tankar. ”Ja, Even har ju haft sina tankar på lite annat håll senaste tiden har vi märkt här på kontoret…” Han lyfter menande på ögonbrynen när han ser på Even.

”Trevligt att träffas Isak, ha det så kul i kväll då!” och så vänder Jakob, går ut ur rummet.

”Redo för dejt nu?” Even ser förväntansfullt på Isak.

”Jag är så redo, du anar inte!” Isak ger honom en snabb kyss på munnen och så går de ut för att hämta Evens jacka.

 

****

 

Det var Jonas som hade tipsat om stället. Isak hade messat honom i går också, kände att han behövde fråga någon mer än Magnus för att få lite förslag. 

”Ni kommer digga stället, jag lovar” hade han skrivit.

Stället de hade kommit till är först inte helt lätt att hitta ingången till. När de väl kommer innanför dörren och tar trappstegen ner i källarlokalen så känns det som att Jonas definitivt kommer att få rätt. Det ser verkligen ut som perfekta stället för kvällen. Litet, charmigt och med cool inredning på väggarna.

Namnet på det japanska stället, Izakaya, påminner dessutom Isak om hans gamla smeknamn - Isakyaki. Bara en sån sak får honom på bra humör. 

Evens ögon lyser upp direkt när han ser det breda utbudet bakom bardisken ”Åh, vad coolt! Kom Isak, vi måste beställa nån japansk öl! Eller kanske sake?” Han drar Isak ivrigt i handen i riktning mot bardisken. De sätter sig ner och beställer varsin öl i väntan på att få plats vid ett av långborden i rummet.

De skålar, vet inte vad de ska säga allra först. Känns bara som att de är så glada över att få träffa varandra igen. Even lutar sig fram emot Isak, tar ett djupt andetag.

Isak börjar fnittra. ”Vad gör du Even?”

”Jag var bara tvungen att känna lukten av Isak igen. Har saknat den så…” Evens ögon glittrar så vackert när han ser på Isak. Det känns som att han skulle kunna sitta hur länge som helst så här, se in i Evens ögon. Men i samma stund kommer en servitör fram och visar dem till sina platser vid ett av de stora långborden som står uppställda i lokalen.

Menyn innehåller en blandning av smårätter och de enas om att beställa olika och smaka av varandras.

”Så kul att du föreslog det här stället, jag har hört talas om det förut men aldrig varit här.” Even ser sig om i lokalen, tar in hela atmosfären som är i rummet. ”Japan är faktiskt ett av mina drömresmål. Så mycket häftig arkitektur, gammalt som möter nytt. Måste vara så häftigt att se den mixen.”

Isak funderar på vad han har för drömresmål. Han har inte tänkt så mycket på det egentligen. Det som brukar locka honom är ju vad man gör för något, inte att gå runt och titta på gamla museéer, kyrkor och sånt.

”Tänkte du sjunga karaoke då också?” skojar Isak och ser  på Even.

”Karaoke? Skämtar du?! Jag kan inte sjunga… Kan du?” 

”Ja, jo... det kan jag nog… Det kan vara rätt kul faktiskt. Särskilt om man har druckit ett par öl först…” Isak börjar småskratta, kommer att tänka på några av de tillfällen då han sjungit offentligt. Han har inte varit nykter en enda gång av dem.

”Du måste sjunga något för mig nu Isak, kom igen!” Even försöker övertyga honom allt vad han kan.

”Nej, nej. Inte här, inte nu.. Får kanske bli en annan gång istället."

 

****

 

Maträtterna kommer in, undan för undan. De sitter och pratar helt obehindrat om allt möjligt, bara trivs och njuter av varandras sällskap. Even har berättat lite kort om projektet han jobbat med de senaste dagarna, hur hela kontoret blivit indraget i slutspurten. Even suckar lite över alla stadsutvecklingsprojekt som pågår överallt i stan. ”Det är så jäkla hetsigt just nu med vissa projekt. Om målet är att vi ska växa med nästan 200 000 invånare till år 2030 så kommer det garanterat finnas jobb för mig i många år framöver… Men ibland undrar man över om det blir så lyckat när allt ska så gå fort… ”. Even ser ner i bordet, verkar lite bekymrad. 

Isak är på väg att fråga mer konkret vad han jobbat med för projekt, men Even börjar vifta direkt med händerna. ”Snälla Isak, helt seriöst så är det så jäkla skönt att prata om något helt annat än jobb ikväll. Jag är så trött på det just nu.”

”Va?! Är du trött på att prata hus?! Är det sant?” retas Isak. Even bara ler, tar fatt i hans hand på bordet.

”Ja, det är sant! Just nu iallafall. Nu pratar vi om något annat, vad som helst. Vi kan prata om hus imorgon igen."

Och så gör de det, pratar om något helt annat.

 

****

 

Kvällen börjar gå mot sitt slut. De betalar och reser sig upp för att gå därifrån. Isak, som druckit mer än en öl under kvällen, känner sig… inte berusad, men defintivt påverkad. Kanske är det inte bara alkoholen, utan även Evens närvaro som får honom att känna sig så.

När de kommer utanför dörren igen söker han Evens hand direkt. Even tar den, ser på honom intensivt. Isak lutar sig fram och kysser honom. Han har suttit hela kvällen och tittat på Evens läppar, hans leende. Even kysser honom ivrigt tillbaka. De står så en stund, kan inte låta bli att kyssa varandra efter att ha suttit i flera timmar och trånat efter varandra.

Något får Isak att öppna ögonen, som han slutit under tiden han kysst Even. Han rycker till av ren reflex när han känner igen en av personerna som kommer gående mot dem. Det är Tomas, en av hans elever på skolan. Isak säger hej och känner sig samtidigt lite generad över att en av hans elever ser honom stå och hångla med Even.

”Vi ses imorgon” ropar han efter Tomas, plötsligt tillbaka i verkligheten igen efter att ha svävat iväg i det blå med Even.

”Ska vi gå?” 

Isak nickar till svar och de går därifrån, håller varandra i händerna med ett fast grepp. Vill inte släppa taget.

”Hur gör vi nu?” frågar Even efter ett tag.

”Vad menar du?” undrar Isak

”Ja, klockan börjar bli en del och vi ska båda jobba imorgon. Ska vi åka hem... eller göra något annat…?” 

Isak börjar småskratta. ”Ja, vi kan inte åka hem till mig iallafall för Magnus sover 2 meter från mig. Och åka hem till dig, ja… det blir lite svårt för mig imorgon när jag ska till jobbet, måste ändå hem och hämta lite grejer.”

Even nickar förstående. ”Du flyttar snart, vi kanske får vänta till dess med att sova ihop?”

”Ja, det är ju inte långt kvar tills jag får ett helt hus för mig själv…Bara två dar!”

De ser på varandra i samförstånd, tänker förmodligen samma sak. Tanken på att få spendera tid ostört med Even känns lockande och är faktiskt inom räckhåll. Det gäller bara att blocka Tore på något sätt, så att han inte kommer och stör dem igen tänker Isak. De skojar om det och att de kanske borde ge Tore särskilda besökstider i framtiden. 

De fortsätter att gå, nu under tystnad men det känns inte alls pinsamt. Tvärtom. Det känns så vackert, behagligt. Isak tänker att det inte är med alla man kan gå och dela tystnaden på det här sättet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tack för att ni läser ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> Extra tack till Nacho2007 som gav ett jättebra tips om var de kunde gå på sin dejt! :) Hoppas bara jag lyckas återge stället någorlunda utan att ha varit där själv ;) 
> 
> Tycker det är så kul när jag får input från er, fortsätt gärna med det! :)
> 
> ❤️❤️❤️


	25. Det har gått så fort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kreativiteten verkar flöda för fullt här inne, kul med alla nya fics och flitiga uppdateringar som kommit den senaste tiden :-) Nackdelen är väl att det är svårt att hinna läsa allt man vill ;-) Så känner iallafall jag.
> 
> Jag hoppas ni vill fortsätta hänga med här ett tag till. Snart dags för Isak att flytta in i huset och vad händer med Even? Efter en perfekt dejtkväll går Isak hem och börjar tänka alldeles för mycket...
> 
> <3 <3 <3

**Natten till torsdag**

Klockan är halv ett på natten och det är en trött Isak som står inne i badrummet. Han har precis borstat tänderna efter att ha kommit hem från en fantastisk kväll med Even. 

Dejten hade varit så lyckad, nästan för bra för att vara sann. Han hade svävat iväg helt och nu när han står här i det halvdassiga badrumsljuset är han tillbaka i verkligheten igen.

Han sköljer bort tandkrämsresterna i handfatet, stänger av vattnet och ser granskande på sig själv i spegeln. Hans fingrar rör lätt vid käklinjen, känner raspet under fingertopparna när han rör vid sin skäggstubb. Han lutar sig framåt, lägger båda handflatorna mot handfatet. Studerar sitt ansikte noga, ser in i sina ögon som är blanka, nästan lite mörka. Det fladdrar till inom honom.

 

_Det har gått så fort._

 

Det har gått så fort att falla för Even, att bli förälskad. Han har redan börjat få så starka känslor, vilket gör honom fullkomligt livrädd. Han försöker räkna efter hur många dagar det har gått sedan han träffade Even för första gången. Han minns nästan inte om det är två veckor eller tre, bara att det känns som att det var alldeles nyss.

Han suckar och sluter ögonen, blundar hårt. Evens härliga leende är det första som dyker upp på näthinnan. Hans intensiva blick på Isak när de skiljdes åt för kvällen, när han viskade ”vi hörs i morgon” i hans öra. Ett löfte om något mer.

På insidan är det full känslostorm. Stänk av rädsla och tvivel virvlar runt bland allt det där starka och vackra han också känner.

 

_Allt är mitt,_

_och allt ska tas ifrån mig_

_inom kort ska allting tas ifrån mig_

_träden,molnen, marken där jag går_

_Jag skall vandra_

_ensam utan spår._

 

Isak öppnar ögonen igen. De känns lite fuktiga, även om inga tårar kommer. Han tar ett djupt andetag och drar sin hand genom håret, försöker att slå undan de negativa tankarna. Det är som en reflex som finns där hos honom, att alltid måla fan på väggen.

Han suckar igen, förstår inte sig själv. Hur kan han känna så här efter en av de bästa kvällarna han någonsin haft? Even har ju inte gjort något fel? Det måste vara Isak det är fel på. 

Helt plötsligt känner han pulsen öka och hur det knyter sig i magen, som att allt koncentreras till en enda punkt. Han känner hur illamåendet väller in över honom. Det är som att han ska spy, som att han inte kan röra sig ur fläcken.

Efter några minuter har det lugnat ner sig. Han pustar ut, tacksam för att det inte varade länge denna gången. Han sköljer sitt ansikte med kallt vatten innan han går ut ur badrummet och lägger sig i sängen, kryper ner under sitt täcke.

Han har svårt att komma till ro med alla känslor och tankar som tumlar runt inom honom. Han vrider och vänder sig i sängen för att hitta en skön sovställning.

”Är allt bra Isak?” mumlar en trött Magnus borta från soffan.

”Det är bra” svarar Isak kort och försöker ligga still. _Det är bra_ , försöker han intala sig själv. _Det är helt fantastiskt. Jag är bara rädd, rädd för att bli sårad igen…_

Isak tar ett djupt andetag och försöker tänka så logiskt han bara kan. Det är nog bra om han och Even tar det lugnt ett tag, att de inte rusar på och har så bråttom. Då kan det vara över lika fort som det har börjat. Kanske är det just det som behövs för att det ska bli de två till slut. Nöjd med sin insikt somnar han till slut.

 

**Torsdag morgon**

Isak sitter i lärarrummet med en kopp kaffe och försöker piggna till. Kaffet här är verkligen ingen höjdare, smakar beskt och är ganska blaskigt. Kanske borde han föreslå rektorn att skolan investerade i ordentligt kaffe? Skaffade moderna kaffemaskiner som finns på i princip alla företag idag? Effekten skulle ju vara omedelbar - gladare lärare och indirekt gladare elever. Vem skulle tacka nej till det? Ingen, tänker Isak och flinar till. 

Han tar en till klunk av kaffet, försöker kväva en gäspning. Det hade nog inte blivit så många timmars sömn i natt. Det tog ett tag att komma till ro och sedan hade han vaknat till flera gånger innan klockan ringde tidigt på morgonen. 

Första morgonlektionen hade varit riktigt seg att hålla och var väl förmodligen inte den lektionen som skulle ge honom utmärkelsen som årets lärare direkt.Det var en klen tröst att eleverna nästan varit lika trötta som han själv. 

Isak känner sig lite nervös inför nästa lektionspass. Tomas går i den klassen och Isak funderar på om det kommer att kännas obekvämt att mötas idag med tanke på igår. Ska han säga något till honom, kanske be att få prata med honom separat? Han hade legat och tänkt på det i natt också. 

Isaks princip var att alltid försöka hålla sitt privatliv utanför klassrummet, väl medveten om att det lätt kunde bli en snackis bland eleverna annars att han var homosexuell. Ingen vits att ge dem något extra att prata om bakom hans rygg, de hade säkert tillräckligt med stoff ändå.

Tidigare, och framför allt när han var yngre, hade Isak varit ganska försiktig med att visa sina känslor öppet. Att kyssa någon offentligt hade verkligen inte varit självklart och skedde väl i ärlighetens namn inte särskilt ofta. Men med Even hade han inte ens tänkt på det, hade inte reflekterat över var de var. De hade varit i sin egna, lilla bubbla där omvärlden inte existerade. Åsynen av Tomas hade tagit honom tillbaka till världen utanför igen.

Efter noga övervägande bestämmer han sig till slut för att låta det vara, inte göra någon stor grej av det. Det är nog det bästa. De lever ju trots allt i ett öppet och tolerant samhälle, intalar han sig själv.

 

****

 

När lektionen ska sätta igång ser Isak att Tomas plats är tom.

”Är det någon som har sett till Tomas idag?” Eleverna i klassrummet börjar skruva lite på sig, Isak ser några sneda leenden här och där.

”Tror ni han har försovit sig…?” Isak ställer frågan rakt ut samtidigt som han ser att klockan nog är lite för mycket för det.

”Njae, sover gör han nog inte om man säger så… Han har nog annat för sig...” Några av eleverna börjar fnissa, ger varandra menande blickar. 

Isak försöker avbryta dem så fort det går, vill inte sätta igång en massa snack i onödan så att det blir lika stimmigt som i måndags. 

”Okej! Då sätter vi igång dagens lektion då. Nu får ni vara tysta, det är mycket kvar att göra innan jul!” Isak noterar på sitt papper att Tomas är frånvarande och sätter sedan igång lektionen.

 

****

 

Under lunchrasten kollar Isak sin telefon. Han har redan hunnit få tre meddelanden från Even. Det märks att han har det lugnare på jobbet igen. Han kan inte låta bli att le när han läser dem, särskilt det första.

_"Tack för fin kväll igår, ser redan fram emot nästa dejt med dig. Och nästa... och nästa <3"_

Isak påminner sig själv om att ta det lite chill och bestämmer sig för att vänta med att svara. Han stoppar ner telefonen i fickan igen och inleder ett samtal med närmsta kollega. Försöker övertyga sig själv att det är bättre att tänka logiskt och vänta med att svara till senare idag så att han inte är för på.

 

Att magkänslan säger något annat försöker han förtränga helt. 

 

Det hinner gå fem minuter innan Isak ångrar sig. Vem är det han försöker lura egentligen? 

Helt plötsligt bara vet Isak att han måste gå på sin magkänsla, följa sitt hjärta. Lyssna på den inre rösten som bara han känner och som aldrig kan mätas, bevisas eller förklaras för någon annan. Han bara vet.

Han tar upp telefonen igen, skickar iväg ett meddelande. Och ett till.

 

_"Ses i morgon kväll? <3" _

 

Isak ser hur skrivbubblorna dyker upp direkt och han väntar ivrigt på vad Even ska svara, så som han gör varje gång. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Om man går på magkänslan brukar det bli bra, eller...?
> 
> Tack för era kommentarer, alltid kul att höra vad ni tänker <3
> 
> Och så smög sig Pär Lagerkvist in igen...
> 
> Och som sagt, gott kaffe är viktigt på en arbetsplats! Eller hur? ;-)


	26. Det snurrar i min skalle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tack för fina kommentarer på senaste kapitlet! <3
> 
> Det är fortfarande den 12 februari när jag postar detta (några få minuter till godo!) och som nog alla vet så är det Evens födelsedag idag. Tänkte att ett kapitel från hans POV passar extra bra just idag.
> 
> Det ni däremot inte vet är att jag och Even faktiskt har samma födelsedag! :) Känner mig ärad att få dela denna dag med honom <3

 

Even funderar på vad han gör här egentligen.

Det är fredagkväll och han befinner sig i ett stort, flott hus en bit utanför Oslo på Jakobs 30-årsfest. Han hade tackat ja redan för flera veckor sen. När festkvällen hade börjat närma sig hade han försökt tänka ut flera ursäkter för att slippa gå, men ingen av dem kändes tillräckligt bra. Det kändes sådär att skylla på att han hellre ville vara med Isak, som han nyss träffat, än att fira sin väns födelsedag.

Hela huset är fullt med folk, Even känner inte ens hälften av dem. Jakob har några svenska vänner på besök, vänner från tiden när han gick arkitektutbildningen i Stockholm. Det märks på musikvalet att de är här, för det är många svenska låtar som spelas.

Musiken går på hög volym, han känner hur det vibrerar lätt i golvet. Trots det hörs skratten från köket ända ut i vardagsrummet där han sitter ensam, i hörnet av en soffa. Han har telefonen i ena handen och en halv drink i den andra, försöker fördriva tiden så att han får en ursäkt att gå och lägga sig snart i gästrummet. Alla andra på festen verkar ha kul, själv känner han sig inte i någon direkt feststämning.

Even har försökt vara trevlig och social, men haft tankarna på annat håll större delen av kvällen. Under middagen hade han haft telefonen klistrad i handen mer eller mindre hela tiden och snarare haft en konversation med Isak än med bordsgrannarna. Han hade till och med fått kommentarer om det, fått frågan om han hade småbarn hemma han behövde ha koll på eftersom han höll på med telefonen hela tiden. Even hade bara lett mot personen som frågat och skakat på huvudet. ”Nykär... du vet hur det kan vara…”

Han hade befunnit sig i ett lyckorus i flera dagar nu, visste ingen bättre känsla än detta. Och det var Isak som fick honom att känna så här. Det var helt otroligt. Det var så länge sedan han hade känt på det här sättet, kanske aldrig någonsin förut.

Dejten i onsdags hade bara swishat förbi, varit över på nolltid. Even hade inte velat släppa Isaks hand, hade velat ta med honom hem och klä av honom naken. Han hade fått en försmak i söndags morse och ville bara ha mer. Var beroende av se honom på nära håll, höra hans skratt, känna hans lukt, röra vid hans hud… 

Tankarna på en naken Isak i en säng, under honom, över honom, får honom genast att tänka på bilderna han fått tidigare under kvällen. Isak hade varit på IKEA och köpt nya sängar till huset, hade provat flera varianter, frågat Even vad han tyckte. Han hade till slut skickat en bild med den han valt. Even kunde inte låta bli att skriva att han såg fram emot att provligga den sen. Isak hade svarat med en smiley, frågat hur länge han behövde vänta på honom... Till imorgon, kanske?

 

”Är det ledigt här?” Even blir avbruten i sina tankar och tittar upp. Tjejen framför honom pekar på den tomma platsen bredvid honom i soffan.

”Ja, det är bara att slå sig ner”. Even släcker skärmen, men håller kvar telefonen i handen. Vill inte missa ifall Isak hör av sig igen. Tjejen framför honom sträcker fram handen och hälsar.

”Hej föresten! Anna heter jag.” Hon sätter sig ner och drar samtidigt med sig en tung parfymdoft, en doft som ger Even flashbacks till någon annan, i en tid för länge sedan.

”Hej! Even! Trevligt att träffas.” Han släpper Annas hand, som dröjt sig kvar några sekunder för länge i hans. Even biter sig lätt i läppen, är inte jättesugen på att behöva sitta och kallprata med någon han inte är intresserad av att lära känna överhuvudtaget. Men Anna verkar ha andra planer.

”Hur känner du Jakob då?” Hon rör lite i drinken hon håller i handen innan hon stoppar sugröret i munnen, suger upp en slurk och söker Evens blick.

”Vi jobbar ihop.” Han försöker vara så kortfattad som möjligt, vill inte inleda något djupare samtal.

”Okej. Ja, jag känner honom inte, men min kompis Katrin känner Jakob sen de var små.” Hon fortsätter se på Even, flyttar sig plötsligt lite närmare honom och lutar sig fram.

”Vi kanske kan lära känna varandra lite mer, du och jag…?” Hon ser målmedvetet på Even, som inte har så svårt att lista ut vad hon är ute efter.

”Nej, jag tror faktiskt inte det. ” säger Even och reser på sig direkt och går ut ur rummet. Han är nästan överraskad själv över sitt ärliga svar, men orkar verkligen inte med det där spelet. Hade det varit för några månader sedan hade han inte tvekat att sitta kvar, men nu vill han inte slösa bort sin tid på något som känns helt meningslöst. 

 

Han går och ställer sig utanför huset, tänder ännu en cigarett. Han sparkar runt lite i det hårda gruset, konstaterar att det är fruset. Han brukar inte röka särskilt ofta längre, men ikväll har han gjort det flera gånger som en ursäkt för att komma undan.

Det dröjer inte länge innan han får sällskap av Jakob ute på trappan. Jakob är rätt berusad vid det här laget, står och småsvajjar lite bredvid Even.

”Hei Even! Är det här du är?!” Han tar en klunk öl ur flaskan han håller i handen. ”Har du kul? Hur var middagen föresten? Såg ut som att du var upptagen med annat…?”

”Jag chattade lite med Isak bara.”

”Naaaw…. Ni var så söta i onsdags… ha, ha!” Jakob ger Even en lätt knuff med axeln.

Evens ansikte spricker upp i ett brett leende. ”Visst var vi!”

”Så… är ni ’official’ nu eller…?” Jakob tömmer det sista ur flaskan, tigger om ett bloss från Evens cigarett.

”Vi är nog nästan det ja…”

”Skitkul för dig, MEN… nu är det fest! Glöm Isak en stund, nu får du fan festa lite. Jag fyller bara 30 EN GÅNG. Du är ju ändå fast här ute, kommer ingenstans ikväll. Så det är lika bra att du hakar på! Okej??” Jakob tar tag i Evens axel och låser fast blicken, försöker se övertygande ut.

Even känner sig övertalad nästan på en gång och bestämmer sig för att ge det ett försök. Det brukar ju trots allt vara väldigt kul de gånger han festar med Jakob.

”Okej!” Han fimpar cigaretten och så går de in igen, går till baren och förser sig med varsin ny drink.

 

*****

 

Två timmar senare är Evens rygg blöt av svett, han har dansat för fullt den senaste timmen. Lyckats bli ganska full på köpet också, så där lagom så att allting bara flyter på och känns kul. Han har jättekul med Jakob och hans vänner, känner sig avslappnad, lycklig, fri, glad.

Han känner behovet av en paus och går in i ett av sovrummen i närheten, lägger sig ner på sängen och pustar ut. Han känner hur det snurrar lite i hans skalle. Det beror nog inte bara på att han druckit, det är mycket känslor i omlopp också.

Han tänker på Isak igen. Han har flyttat in i huset i kväll, tänker sova sin första natt där. Even får nästan dåligt samvete för att han inte är där, tycker synd om Isak som får sova där själv. 

Han sätter sig upp, tar fram telefonen och ringer honom, måste höra hans röst. Det går inte många signaler innan han svarar.

”Hei Isak….”

”Hei Even, har du kul…?”

”Ja, men det snurrar i min skalle…”

Isak börjar skratta. Even njuter av att höra hans skratt.

”Är du full eller...? Var det inte du som hade tråkigt förut…?”

”Nej, eller ja… men det var förut. Men du Isak…” Even ställer sig upp, går fram emot fönstret och tittar ut. Ser att det börjat snöa lite lätt. Får plötsligt en idé.

"Ja...? Even...?" 

Even är tyst i några sekunder, tar sen ett djupt andetag och börjar sjunga på låten som fastnat i hans hjärna. Låten som gått på repeat ett antal gånger under kvällen. Låten som passar så bra in på vad han känner för Isak just nu.

 

_Jag, gj orde upp en eld för dig_

_ Och nu brinner hela skogen  _

_\---_

_ Som, att allting redan var bestämt _

_ Som att jorden går runt solen  _

_ Vem, h ade kunnat ta min plats  _

_ Han finns ju bara inte  _

_ Dom, p ratar om något underbart  _

_ Jag är där jag kan berätta  _

_ Stort, s törre än jag någonsin trott  _

_ Det snurrar i min skalle  _

 

 

Det är tyst i några sekunder när Even slutat sjunga.

 

”Even, wow.... wow...." Isak är helt mållös. 

"Vi ses imorgon Isak, god natt..."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Det snurrar i min skalle" av Familjen. 
> 
> Jag hade skrivit det mesta av texten när låten dök upp i min skalle idag på eftermiddagen. Den handlar om att befinna sig i ett kärleksrus, tycker att det passar bra in här... (hoppas inte det blev för smörigt bara :-D ) Vi vet ju att Even kan sjunga rätt skapligt, och säkert ännu bättre när han är lite full också ;-)
> 
> Tack för era kommentarer, alltid kul att höra vad ni tänker <3


	27. Lycka till Isak!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoppas ni vill hänga lite med Isak hans första kväll i huset! :)
> 
> ❤️

” _Vi ses imorgon Isak, god natt_ …”

Wow.

Isak blir stående med telefonen i handen en lång stund efter att Even avslutat samtalet. Han känner sig helt paff, förstår inte vad som precis hände.

Hade han hört rätt? Hade Even verkligen sjungit en sång för honom? Han som sagt att han inte kunde sjunga. Så fel han hade haft!

Det finns ingen som ens kommer i närheten av att ha gjort något liknande för Isak. Visst har han fått presenter, några fina ord på gratulationskort ibland men ingenting som liknar detta. Något som kommit så spontant, från hjärtat, som inte varit planlagt långt i förväg. Något som varit så _äkta_.  

Isak ler, känner hur det bubblar i magen och hur den varma känslan brer ut sig fullständigt i kroppen. Han har svårt att stå stilla, det spritter i hela honom och han måste röra på sig. Han börjar fuldansa runt i rummet i små cirklar, slänger sig till slut ner ner i farmors slitna gyllenbruna lädersoffa med världens största leende på läpparna.

Han andas in den välbekanta doften. Som att allt - barndom, farmor, sommarlov, jular, släktkalas -  kan samlas i doften av en gammal soffa. Trots alla fläckar älskar han den, vet att han inte kommer kunna slänga den i första taget. 

Det har varit en annorlunda kväll för Isak. Han har definitivt tagit klivit in i någonting nytt nu, känner sig stolt över att han vågar prova. Det har inte alls varit självklart att han ska flytta, verkligen inte. Nu har han legat större delen av kvällen i soffan och tänkt, reflekterat över allt som hänt senaste tiden. Sorterat tankar och börjat smälta allting. Tänkt på hur råden från både Sana och Even fått fäste i honom, fått honom i rörelse.  

Både Even, pappa och Magnus hade undrat om han verkligen ville spendera sin första kväll i huset helt ensam, men Isak tycker det känns helt perfekt. Han behöver distansen, behöver landa och bara få insupa allt. Om inte annat så är det ganska skönt att slippa Magnus. Det hade blivit ganska jobbigt de senaste dagarna att vara så nära inpå varandra. Igår kväll hade de nästan rykt ihop när flyttkartongerna stod överallt i den lilla lägenheten och de knappt kunde röra sig.  

Besöket på IKEA ikväll hade inte gjort det bättre direkt. Han hade nästan ångrat att han bad honom följa med dit. När Isak provat de olika sängarna som fanns hade Magnus som vanligt inte kunnat låta bli att kommentera, kom hela tiden med sexuella antydningar om Isak och Even. Det som från början hade varit lite småkul blev snabbt irriterande. "Fan, vad du har blivit tråkig då!" hade Magnus till slut muttrat när Isak bett honom lägga av för femte gången. Isak hade varit på väg att svara något drypande tillbaka när pappa dök upp och viftade käckt med nya täcken och påslakan. ”Ska du inte passa på att köpa lite nytt när du ändå är i farten?”

Isak hade inte hunnit svara innan Magnus hade spruckit upp i ett brett leende och sagt att det vore väl smart av Isak om han ville få ligga skönt. Bakom pappas rygg hade Magnus blinkat åt Isak, som bara hade suckat och himlat med ögonen åt honom. Magnus hade slagit ut med armarna, låtsats som att han inte förstod. När pappa gick iväg igen kunde Magnus inte låta bli att gå fram till Isak och ge honom en kram. "Du vet väl att jag är glad för din skull va? Even har tur...Lycka till, Isak!" Isak hade bara skakat på huvudet, kunde inte motstå att bli smittad av Magnus leende. Det gick liksom inte att vara sur nån längre tid på honom.

Isaks blick landar på de inplastade sängdelarna som står staplade på varandra i ena änden av rummet. Han och pappa hade inte orkat bära upp dem på övervåningen ikväll, de skulle först bära ner de gamla sängarna som stod där uppe. Han tänker bädda ner sig i soffan ikväll, vill inte sova på övervåningen i farmors gamla säng. Det skulle kännas alltför konstigt. Farmor är ju död och det känns som att han kommer henne alltför nära om han lägger sig i hennes säng, vill inte känna groparna i madrassen som hennes kropp har format under många år.  

Han ser sig omkring i rummet, försöker föreställa sig vad han vill sätta för egen prägel. Ska han måla om? Eller möblera om? Han känner sig osäker, vill helst fråga Even vad han har för idéer. Även om inte Even är en inredningsarkitekt så har han ju känsla för färg och form, betydligt mer än vad Isak har. Någonting vill han iallafall göra i huset, det behöver inte vara något stort projekt. Mer symboliskt för att få det att kännas som _hans_ hem.

Tankarna stannar åter vid Even.

Senast någon sjöng för Isak var när han var liten. Mamma brukade sitta en stund på hans sängkant innan han skulle sova, stryka honom över de långa lockarna och sjunga. Sångerna brukade variera, men han minns att han inte gillade den hon sjöng om trollen. Av någon anledning tyckte han den var lite läskig, varför minns han inte riktigt.

Fan, mamma. Isak inser att han inte har träffat henne på länge, var säkert flera månader sedan sist. Han har inte tagit sig tid att åka dit hon bor nu, har varit dålig på att höra av sig överlag. Han känner sig ändå lugn, vet att hon har det bra där hon är och att de har koll på henne. Han känner ändå lite dåligt samvete, borde ringa henne åtminstone. Ikväll är det för sent, men han ska försöka påminna sig själv i morgon.

Isak sträcker på sig där han ligger i soffan, börjar känna hur tröttheten kryper in över honom. Han kan fortfarande inte riktigt smälta Evens sång och att Isak inte hann säga god natt innan han la på.

Isak måste ringa upp honom igen, måste få höra hans röst och få säga god natt. Säga att han saknar honom... 

Signalerna går fram utan att Even svarar. Med tanke på hur mycket kontakt de haft under kvällen så känns det lite konstigt att han inte svarar, men han kanske har glömt den på någon toalett igen tänker Isak.

Han börjar skriva ett meddelande istället, men bestämmer sig för att ta en bild på sig själv där han ligger utsträckt i soffan. Vill visa Even att han har det bra borta i huset.

Helt plötsligt får Isak ett infall och tar av sig tröjan, slänger den på golvet. Han är fortfarande skapligt vältränad, ser konturerna av magrutorna när han tittar ner på magen och spänner den. Han tar en ny bild, kollar hur den ser ut.

Det ser riktigt bra ut, om han får säga det själv. Even kommer utan tvekan gilla det han ser, det är han helt säker på. 

Plötsligt kommer Isak på vad Even förmodligen skulle gilla ännu mer. En nakenbild! Isak ler, skakar på huvudet. Nej, nej, nej... Det kan han definitivt INTE skicka... Så modig - eller desperat - är han inte. Inte än åtminstone.

Det känns tillräckligt nervöst att skicka bilden med bar överkropp och hans fingrar darrar lätt när han till slut trycker send.

 

_”Saknar dig…God natt! Ses i morgon <3”_

 

Det dröjer inte lång stund innan svaret kommer. 

 

_"Faen. Sexy Isak... Kan inte vänta till i morgon. Kan vi prata nu? <3"_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tack för era kommentarer! ❤️  
> De betyder mycket... :)


	28. Tiden går så raskt, man må bare gripe tak i det som er bra for en.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hej hej! Är så glad att jag vågade ge mig på det här. Hade bara tänkt testa lite och nu har jag snart skrivit 30 kapitel och är fast. Hade jag inte fått respons från er så hade jag nog slutat för länge sen, så tack för att ni läser och orkar skriva era kommentarer ❤️
> 
> Och apropå kommentarer - tack FrkBella för ett passande citat :))
> 
>  
> 
> Nu tar vi och äter lite frukost hemma hos Isak :-)
> 
> Och ja, jag vet att det går slow... men snart, snart dyker Even upp...

 

Isak står vid köksbänken, skopar upp kaffe ur paketet - en, två, tre skedar - och knäpper sen på den gamla bryggaren. Snart börjar doften av nybryggt kaffe att spridas i köket. Han tar ett djupt andetag, andas in den härliga doften. Han är glad att han kom ihåg att ta med sig kaffe till huset, annars hade det nog blivit svårt att vakna till idag.

Isak känner för att lyssna på musik och letar i telefonen efter en lämplig spellista att starta dagen med. ’ _Wake up happy_ ’ låter perfekt för idag, tänker Isak med ett skevt leende och förundras nästan själv över sin egen positivitet. Det är inte likt honom att vara så här glad, så här tidigt, en ledig lördagsmorgon.

Han undrar om det kommer att kännas så här bra varje dag han vaknar upp i huset.

Antagligen inte, men just idag känner han sig riktigt glad trots att han är rätt så trött. Soffan hade varit lite småknölig att sova i, men den främsta anledningen att han är trött beror nog på att han och Even pratat i telefon hur länge som helst i natt. Samtalsämnena hade aldrig velat ta slut, tvärtom. Hela tiden kom de in på något intressant eller något som fick dem att skratta hejdlöst. 

Even hade varit så härlig att prata med när han var lite småfull, hade sagt så många fina saker till Isak. Isak hoppas att det inte bara berodde på att Even var lite onykter utan att han skulle få höra mer av det senare i dag. 

Even hade gillat bilden Isak skickat till honom och de hade skojat om nakenbilder, men så hade Even istället börjat prata om kroki och avslöjat att han fantiserat om att få ha Isak som modell. Isak hade blivit både smickrad och generad på samma gång, känt sig tveksam men ändå halvt om halvt lovat att tänka på saken i allafall. 

De hade också kommit in på ämnen med lite mer allvar i, som till exempel Tomas. Even hade frågat Isak om han hade hunnit prata med honom än. Isak hade nämnt tidigare för Even att han var lite nojjg för hur han skulle hantera första mötet med Tomas i skolan efter att han sett dem på deras dejtkväll.

Isak hade faktiskt sett Tomas på håll i går på eftermiddagen. Han hade gått ensam över skolgården med hörlurarna instoppade och luvan uppdragen över huvudet. Han såg ut att vara någon helt annanstans, det gick inte att få kontakt med honom. Isak hade försökt, hade gått efter och ropat på honom men han hade bara fortsatt att gå. Tomas hade sett lite blek och sliten ut, inte alls så pigg och glad som han var i början av terminen. Några kollegor hade berättat att Tomas varit frånvarande även från andra lektioner under veckan som gått. _Det är något som inte stämmer_ , Isak känner det. Tomas har inte haft någon frånvaro alls under terminen och så nu, denna veckan.. Mängder. Han hoppas innerligt att Tomas dyker upp på måndagens lektion så att han får chansen att prata med honom. Han kanske kan hjälpa honom med vad det nu är som tynger honom.

 

Han blir avbruten i sina tankar av en snabb knackning på ytterdörren. Han hör hur dörren öppnas och sedan stängs igen. Pappa.

Han önskar att det vore Even istället. Han kommer inte förrän senare idag, skulle åka tillbaka till Oslo igen vid lunchtid. Even hade inte fått veta någon exakt tid, så det var lite oklart när det blev. Han hade iallafall lovat Isak att han skulle komma så fort som möjligt.

Isak känner hur han börjar bli otålig, är trött på att få träffa Even så sällan. Önskar att det inte fanns ett annat liv vid sidan av, att de kunde sammanfläta sina liv mer. Synka vad de hade för sig så att de kunde få mer tid tillsammans. Att han bara fått träffa honom en enda kväll sedan i söndags var inget annan än en katastrof. Därför kändes de få timmar som var kvar nu som en hel evighet. Framöver såg det betydligt ljusare ut, särskilt nu när Isak hade ett eget hus för sig själv att husera i. Ingen Mikael, ingen Magnus. 

”Halla! Jag har med mig inflyttningsfrukost!” Pappa kommer ut i köket, ser glad ut och håller upp en stor pappåse i handen. Han sätter ner påsen på golvet bredvid Isak, börjar plocka upp färskt bröd, juice, ost, skinka, ja till och med frukt.

”Oj!” får Isak ur sig. Han har verkligen slagit på stort, pappa. Fjäskar ordentligt.

”Gott va?” Pappa ser helnöjd ut, som att han vore en mästerkock som precis lagat en tre rättersmiddag, inte bara handlat lite frukostmat.

”Ja, det ser jättegott ut.” Isak nickar instämmande, känner att han är lite hungrig.

”Hur känns det, har allt gått bra? Sovit gott i natt?” Pappa verkar nyfiken.

”Ja, jag sov i soffan där ute. Gick jättebra. Sov jätteskönt!” 

 _När jag väl somnade_ , tänker Isak. Han berättar inte om drömmen han haft i natt om Even, och om vad Even gjorde med honom i drömmen. Isak hade vaknat med ett leende på läpparna och ett morgonstånd som hette duga.

”Fint. Du, jag ser att Tore är ute - ska vi inte fråga honom om han också vill komma över på frukost?” Pappa håller på och rotar i köksskåpet, letar efter koppar och fat, ser på Isak över axeln.

”Absolut. Jag går och frågar honom.” Isak går ut i hallen och sticker ut näsan utanför ytterdörren, ropar på Tore.

”Hej Tore! Sugen på lite frukost? Pappa har handlat.”

Tore sätter upp en tumme i luften och börjar genast gå mot Isak.

”Trevligt, Isak! Jag kommer.”

 

****

 

De blir sittande en ganska lång stund i köket, pratar strunt och har det allmänt mysigt. Köksgolvet knarrar hemtrevligt när Isaks pappa går för att hämta mer kaffe till sig själv. De hade fått brygga en omgång till när de blev tre som skulle ha. 

”Någon mer som vill ha? frågar pappa och håller upp kannan. Isak skakar på hvudet, känner sig nöjd, men Tore tar en påtår.

Det känns redan så hemtamt och Isak ser framför sig hur det istället är Jonas och Eva eller någon annan som sitter där vid hans köksbord och dricker kaffe. Det känns inte längre som att han kommer vara så ensam i huset, det borde nästan bli tvärtom - att han får mer plats för vänner här än i hans lilla lägenhet.

Tore har redan hunnit fråga ut Isak om han har tagit reda på var säkringarna finns, var han stänger av huvudvattenkranen och var han har brandsläckaren.

Isak har inte kunnat svara på en enda fråga. Finns det ens en brandsläckare i huset?

”Det måste man ha. Det är jag säker på att Sonja hade. Du har väl kollat nere i källaren?”

Isak skakar på huvudet. Han har inte varit nere i källaren själv ochgör också det mesta för att undvika det. Han tycker inte riktigt om att gå ner dit i onödan, om man säger så.

”Vi kan gå ner och titta där sen” säger Tore och dricker ur det sista ur kaffekoppen.

Tore plirar lite, ser ner på kaffekoppen innan han tittar upp mot Isak igen. ”Kommer Even också hit idag och hjälper till, eller…?”

Isak kan inte låta bli att le, förstår att det inte är någon idé att ljuga för Tore. Han kommer ju att ha stenkoll på vem som kommer hit i vilket fall som helst. ”Ja, han kommer sen” .

”Då kanske jag också får träffa honom?” skjuter pappa in, låter lite väl angelägen.

”Kanske. Men först ska vi väl köra hit lite mer grejer, eller hur?!” Isak reser sig upp, känner att han vill byta samtalsämne innan han fastnar i någon jobbig utfrågning från pappa. Han har inte lust att dela med sig så mycket om Even för pappa än.

Dessutom vill han ju hinna klart med allt han har tänkt göra innan Even kommer hit. Dagens plan är att först åka till Isaks lägenhet för att hämta mer saker och sen åka bort en sväng till Magnus gamla lägenhet. Isak har lovat hjälpa honom med det när han ändå har tillgång till bil.

”Ska vi kanske börja med att bära upp de nya sängarna först?” Isak ställer frågan och innan pappa hinner svara reser sig Tore upp.

”Jag kan hjälpa dig så kan pappa dricka upp kaffet under tiden."

"Okej! Vi tar ner de gamla först” säger Isak och börjar gå mot trappan.

 

När de kommer upp på övervåningen tar Tore tag i Isaks arm och tittar allvarligt på honom.

”Ehmm. Isak?”

”Ja…? ” Isak ser på Tore att han har något han vill säga.

”Jag är så glad att du flyttar in. Det betyder jättemycket, både för din pappa och för mig. Din farmor hade blivit jätteglad också, det är jag säker på. Och du vet väl att du alltid kan komma till mig och fråga om hjälp, okej?”

”Okej, det ska jag komma ihåg.” Isak ler tacksamt.

”Och det här med dig och pappa… det är bra att ni försöker… hitta varandra igen. Jag vet att det inte är så lätt, ni har haft det jobbigt… Sonja pratade ofta om det, var bekymrad och rädd för att ni två aldrig skulle kunna hitta tillbaka till varandra igen.” Tore pratar långsamt, söker efter de rätta orden.

Isak nickar, säger inget först utan tittar ner i golvet. ”Jo, vi försöker i allafall. Men det är inte alltid så enkelt.”

”Och sen är jag är så glad för att du träffar Even också. Ja, jag ska försöka hålla mig ur vägen idag så att ni får vara ifred. ” Tore blinkar åt Isak, knuffar till honom lätt med armbågen. Isak kan inte låta bli att le lite generat, blir varm av Tores ord.

”Blir du generad nu Isak?!” Tore skrattar till. ”Seriöst Isak, man måste ju vara blind för att inte se vilken kemi ni har. Jag tror det här blir bra, jag.” Tore klappar Isak på axlarna, ser honom rakt in i ögonen.

”Tiden går så raskt Isak, man må bare gripe tak i det som er bra for en.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tore! ❤️
> 
> Efter tidigare spekulationer om Sonja kan vi nu konstatera  
> 1, det är Isaks farmor.  
> 2, hon är död.  
> 3, att det finns fler som heter Sonja. Förhoppningsvis inte här, men vem vet? ;-)


	29. Du rubbar hela min existens

Isak har nog aldrig varit så effektiv och målinriktad i hela sitt liv. Tankarna på att Even snart är på väg hem till honom ger honom extra energi, gör honom extra fokuserad på att bli klar så fort som möjligt. 

Trots att han inte hunnit med så mycket flyttförberedelser under veckan går det relativt snabbt att gå igenom den lilla lägenheten och plocka ihop det som ska med till huset. Han arbetar metodiskt, tar ett skåp och en låda i taget. 

Han känner sig tacksam över att han inte har så mycket saker som han är fäst vid, som absolut måste med på en gång. Han har bestämt sig för att lämna kvar en del i lägenheten tills han vet hur allt blir, både för egen del och för Magnus. Dessutom finns det ju även saker kvar efter farmor som han kan använda så länge.  

Pappa hjälper honom att bära ut de sista grejerna till bilen, Magnus följer efter.

”Vi ses sen då” säger Magnus till Isak, som nickar ett ja till svar. 

Han hade i ett svagt ögonblick lovat Magnus att de kunde åka bort till hans och Lines lägenhet idag för att köra över lite grejer. Han hoppas att det inte tar alltför lång tid bara, vill hellre spendera tid med Even än med Magnus om man säger så.

Line hade hört av sig till Magnus i veckan, sagt att hon redan hade plockat ihop Magnus saker och att det bara var att hämta dem. Det låter som att det inte behöver ta så lång tid tänker Isak, särskilt med tanke på att hon har lovat att hålla sig undan idag. Inga jobbiga konfrontationer eller bråk att vänta med andra ord. Skönt. 

 

****

 

Det visar sig att Isak har helt fel.

 

”Va fan…” Magnus leende försvinner direkt när han kliver in i sin gamla lägenhet och ser rakt in i vardagsrummet. ”Va fan har hon gjort…??” Han ser sig förvirrat omkring, vänder sig mot Isak som står bakom honom. ”Titta! ” säger han och pekar i riktning mot vardagsrummet.

Isak tar av sig skorna och kliver in i vardagsrummet. Han förstår genast vad Magnus menar. I ena hörnet ligger det mesta av Magnus ägodelar i en enda stor hög, huller om buller. Det är kläder, skor, parfymer, böcker, sönderrivna papper, pennor, ja allt möjligt. Över hela högen ligger det något som ser ut som intorkat rakskum. ”Va fan…” upprepar Magnus. 

Det verkar som att Line i rent raseri har rivit ut alla Magnus grejer och sen bara tryckt ihop allt i ett hörn.

”Sorry Mags…” Isak vet inte vad han ska säga för att trösta Magnus. ”Eller ska jag säga grattis istället kanske..?” Han ser på Magnus, söker hans blick.

”Grattis… hur fan då?” Magnus förstår inte vad Isak menar.

”Att du slipper henne! Hon verkar ju inte klok.”

Magnus bara skakar på huvudet. ”Förstår inte hur hon tänker, alltså…”

Isak står där, tycker synd om Magnus, men kommer inte helt osökt att tänka på den gången han slängde ut alla Anders grejer på gatan. Till skillnad från Magnus så hade Anders ändå förtjänat det. Den otrogna jäveln. Dessutom hade de inte ens bott i hop, så det var inte så många saker han hade slängt ut heller egentligen. Men han ville ändå få bort alla spår, på en gång. Städa ut honom och hans närvaro för gott. Han minns hur han satte igång efteråt med att storstäda lägenheten, slängde påslakan och kläder i tvätten. Ville inte att hans avtryck skulle finnas kvar någonstans i lägenheten. Han hade avslutat med att själv ställa sig i duschen, skrubbat sig så hårt att det nästan gjorde ont. Trots det hade smärtan inom honom varit så påtaglig, försvann inte ändå. Så någonstans långt där inne kan Isak förstå Lines reaktion, att hon vill städa bort alla spår av Magnus så fort som möjligt. Men det säger han inte högt.

Magnus böjer sig ner, plockar upp ett trasigt halsband som ligger på golvet, tittar upp på Isak med sorgsen blick. ”Det här fick hon av mig när hon fyllde år sist…” Han ställer sig upp igen, väger halsbandet i handen. Leker med kedjan mellan fingrarna, ser ut att vara djupt försjunken i tankar. 

Isak sätter sig ner på huk, börjar sortera upp sakerna som ligger på golvet. Viker ihop kläder i små högar, plockar ihop böcker och papper. Magnus går och hämtar några väskor han har. De packar under tystnad, det går ganska fort eftersom allt redan ligger framme. Magnus tar ett varv i lägenheten, går igenom några skåp och hyllor för att se om Line har lämnat kvar något som är hans.

”Hur ska ni göra med alla möbler då?” frågar Isak försiktigt. Han ser på Magnus kroppspråk att hela situationen känns jobbig.

”Det är bara soffan och tv:n vi köpt ihop. Resten är hennes, sånt som hon gillar. Soffan skiter jag i, bara jag får tv:n” säger Magnus sammanbitet.

Isak kliar sig lite i huvudet, vet inte vad han ska säga.

Magnus står en stund och ser sig omkring i lägenheten. ”Jag måste göra nåt för att hämnas alltså… Det här är fan inte okej… ” Magnus ser ut att fundera ordentligt, lägger pannan i djupa veck, ser sen på Isak.

”Vad tycker du jag ska göra?!” 

”Jag vet i fan...Bara skit i henne. Move on!” Isak tycker det känns fånigt att påbörja någon hämndlek där förmodligen ingen kommer att vilja ge sig. En lek där det bara kommer att finnas förlorare, ingen vinnare. 

Magnus ger honom en sur blick. ”Är du seriös?? Ser du inte vad hon har gjort?! Jäkla idiot alltså…” Han  skakar på huvudet, börjar gå i riktning mot köket. Isak hinner inte följa efter honom innan han kommer tillbaka ut i vardagsrummet igen, viftande med ett par konsertbiljetter i ena handen. 

”Yes! Nu vet jag vad jag ska göra!” Han ser på Isak med triumf i blicken. ”Karpe Diem!”

Isak ser skeptisk ut. ”Vadå, ska du sälja dom?! Uj, då lär hon nog inte bli så glad...”

”Du! Jag kunde gjort nåt mycket värre! Men nej, jag ska gömma dem här, i lägenheten, och sen lägger jag ut dem billigt på nätet. Jag ska sätta ett så jäkla lågt pris så att hon blir helt nerringd alltså. Hon kommer inte kunna använda sin telefon på flera dar… haha!!!” Magnus gapskratt ekar i hela lägenheten. Han ser nöjt på Isak. 

Isak ler tillbaka ”Du är fan brilliant Magnus.”

  

****

 

Isak skyndar sig tillbaka till huset efter att ha släppt av Magnus. 

_Jag måste skynda mig hem,_ hade han sagt till Magnus när han släppte av honom vid lägenheten. 

_Hem. Han skulle hem._

Isak ler i bilen hela vägen tillbaka. Han ska hem till huset, ta en dusch, vänta på att Even kommer och sedan hänga med honom resten av dagen och kvällen. 

Och natten. Redan i onsdags, efter dejten, hade Even på sätt och vis frågat honom om de skulle sova ihop. Han ville också, det var inte bara Isak. Han försöker föreställa sig hur det kommer att kännas att vakna upp i huset imorgon, med Even bredvid sig. Han ler när han tänker på förra helgen, när han vaknade upp hemma hos Even. Den morgonen hade börjat på bästa tänkbara sätt och blotta tanken på Evens mjuka, varsamma händer över hans kropp får honom att rysa till. Han tvingar sig själv att tänka på annat en stund, kan inte koncentrera sig på bilkörningen annars.

 

När han får meddelandet från Even, strax efter att han är tillbaka i huset igen, är det nära att han bryter ihop helt.

 

_”Sorry! Men vi stannar kvar en dag till.Kan vi ses i morgon? <3”_

 

Isak känner hur besvikelsen sköljer över honom på en gång. Han måste sätta sig ned, suckar så högt att pappa kommer ut till honom i köket och undrar vad som hänt.

 

”Inget” svarar Isak tyst. Han kan inte tro att det är sant. Alla förväntningar som har byggts upp de senaste dagarna, ja timmarna, bara rasar. Han tar ett djupt andetag, knappar in ett kort svar till Even. Måste fråga. 

 

 

_”Skämtar du?!”_

 

 

Isak stirrar på skärmen, väntar på att pratbubblorna ska dyka upp. Det tar säkert en halv minut innan han ser att Even börjar skriva ett svar. Det är långa sekunder för en Isak som sitter på nålar.

 

 

_”Haha… Ja! ;) Är snart hemma. Ska bara hämta några grejer så kommer jag! Längtar efter dig <3”_

 

 

Isak pustar lättat ut, känner hur färgen i ansiktet börjar komma tillbaka. Han skriver svaret snabbt.

 

  

_”Fan… hur kan du skämta om nåt sånt?!”_

 

 

" _< 3<3<3_ "

 

****

  

När Isak kommer ut ur duschen är pappa fortfarande kvar, men ser ut att vara på väg hemåt.

”Så… jag tänkte åka nu... Kommer Even snart, eller.. ?” Pappa ser nyfiket på Isak. 

"Ja, han kommer snart. Vi hörs imorgon?" Isak känner sig med ens angelägen om att få iväg pappa, vill inte att han ska vara här när Even kommer.

Pappa nickar, plockar ihop sina saker och går ut i hallen. Isak följer efter, säger hej då och låser dörren, går uppför trappan till övervåningen. Han droppar handduken på golvet, står naken i sitt sovrum för första gången. Kan inte motstå att slänga sig raklång ner på den nyinköpta sängen, vill känna de svala lakanen mot hans bara kropp. Han blundar, föreställer sig Even bredvid honom. Under honom. På honom. I honom. Det suger till i magen.

Isak rullar runt, lägger sig på rygg och tittar upp i taket några sekunder innan han ställer sig upp igen.  Han väljer kläder med omsorg, vill se extra bra ut när Even kommer. Tänker skämtsamt att det kanske inte spelar någon roll, de ska ju ändå tas av...

Det är medpirrande förväntningar han går ner i köket igen, lagom för att se genom fönstrethur en bil stannar till utanför. 

En lång gestalt kliver ut, börjar gå mot huset. Vinkar glatt mot honom där han står i fönstret. Hjärtat börjar genast slå fortare och Isak skyndar sig ut i hallen, öppnar dörren för att släppa in Even. 

Plötsligt står han där framför honom, mannen han drömt om, tänkt på, i flera dagar. Even  ser på Isak med en blick som får honom att känna sig darrig och alldeles varm inombords. 

”Hei.” Isak tar två steg fram, kan inte låta bli att ge Even en kyss samtidigt som han drar in honom genom dörren. ”Kom in” viskar han. 

Even fortsätter att kyssa Isak samtidigt som han stänger dörren bakom sig. Han ställer ner en påse på golvet och lägger sen båda händerna på Isaks käkar, håller fast hans ansikte. Isak märker knappt att Evens fingrar är kalla, känner bara hettan sprida sig i hans kropp. Han försöker smyga in sina händer under Evens jacka, men lyckas inte.

Han avbryter kyssen. ”Du måste ta av dig jackan Even, jag kommer inte åt…” Han ser Even i ögonen, ser hur de blå ögonen glimrar till. 

Even skyndar sig att sparka av sig skorna och drar ner dragkedjan på jackan. Kränger av sig ryggsäcken han har på sig, tar av sig jackan. Släpper allt och tar Isak i sin famn igen, kysser honom på kinden, i håret, nacken. Bara står där en stund och håller om honom, hårt.

”Åh, har saknat dig… ”viskar han tyst in i Isaks hår. 

Isak njuter, är så glad att Even är här.

Han känner hur Even motvilligt släpper taget  efter en stund. Even hämtar sin ryggsäck,  tar fram en flaska som han håller fram mot Isak.

”Mousserande?” Isak ser nöjd ut. ”Fett, alltså! Tack! ” Han tar emot flaskan och börjar gå mot köket. 

”Vänta! Jag har en till sak till dig, en inflyttningspresent!” Isak vänder sig om, ser först nu påsen som Even har ställt på golvet. 

”Har du present till mig?! Vilken överraskning!” Isak ser förvånad ut. Kan knappast tänka sig en bättre present än att Even är här, men blir ändå nyfiken på vad det kan vara.

”Vänta ska du få se. Det kanske blir fler ikväll om du har tur... ” Even höjer menande på ögonbrynen, går fram till Isak och ger honom en kyss på munnen innan han hinner säga något.

 

 

 

_Säg till om jag stör,_

_sa han när han steg in,_

_så går jag med detsamma._

_Du inte bara stör,_

_svarade jag,_

_du rubbar hela min existens._

_Välkommen._

 

 

_(Eeva Kilpi)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... och så äntligen dök han upp. :)
> 
> Tack för att ni läser ❤️❤️❤️


	30. För första gången

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lite ändrad rating och sånt ;-)

”Jag har tagit med mig lite mat också, tänkte jag kunde fixa nåt gott till oss sen!”

Even har ställt sin ryggsäck på köksbänken, håller på och plockar ur matvaror som han ställer in i kylskåpet. ”Med tanke på att det ser rätt tomt ut här inne så var det nog tur jag tänkte på det…” Han vänder sig om mot Isak, som står lutad mot dörrkarmen, och flinar till.

”Sorry! Jag har hållt på och flyttat idag, jag har inte hunnit!” Isak låtsas vara sårad, men är dålig på att spela. ”Vad har du med dig?” undrar han istället nyfiket.

”Du får se!” Even vänder huvudet mot ryggsäcken och kylskåpet igen. ”Det blir inget avancerat, men gott!” Even låter lagom hemlighetsfull.

Isak betraktar honom där han står, tänker att det känns så familjärt med Even som står där och fixar i köket. Som att han hör hemma här. Han kan se framför sig hur Even kommer hem från jobbet en vanlig grå tisdag, ropar på Isak när han kommer innanför dörren. Hur han sen kommer ut i köket, med en matkasse i handen och först går fram till Isak och ger honom en puss, sedan till köksbänken där han börjar packa upp matvarorna. Hur han ställer sig och lagar mat, berättar för Isak om dagen som varit. Om jobbiga kunder och spännande projekt. Frågar hur Isak haft det, lyssnar intresserat. Under några få sekunder blixtrar allt det där och lite till förbi. Middagar och filmkvällar och heta nätter och långa helgfrukostar och cykelturer. Allt.

Han känner själv hur han inte kan slita blicken från Even, låter den svepa över hans kropp ett par gånger. Vill med ens vara nära honom, inte stå så långt ifrån. Han går fram och ställer sig bakom honom, trycker sig tätt intill och smyger händerna runt Even. Håller honom om livet. Lägger hakan på hans axel och andas in doften av Even.

Even lutar sitt huvud åt sidan, mot Isaks. Tar tag i Isaks händer som ligger på hans mage, trycker dem lite lätt innan han släpper taget och vrider sig om så att Isak måste släppa taget.

De ser varandra i ögonen, har båda en förväntan i blicken. En längtan som inte går att ta miste på. En undran om vad som ska ske, blandat med en viss osäkerhet om när och hur.

Det är som att båda vill låta det ta tid, för att kunna njuta av varje sekund. Vill dra ut på det lite till, känna det där oemotståndliga pirret växa sig ännu större. Det som har byggts upp mer och mer de senaste dagarna. De har ju hela kvällen och natten på sig, behöver inte ha bråttom. Vill se vem som kan behärska sig längst. Isak ler, känner hur det ilar till i magen bara han tänker på det.

”Ska vi gå ut nu och sätta upp den…?”

Even verkar inte beredd på Isaks fråga och dröjer några sekunder med svaret, ser ut att vara i andra tankar precis som Isak nyss var.

”Ok, vi gör det.” Han ger Isak en snabb kyss på munnen och sedan går de ut till hallen för att hämta sina jackor.

 

****

Isak hade fått en ljusslinga från Even. Han hade blivit glad men sett lite fundersam ut när han öppnade paketet, kom inte omedelbart på var han skulle sätta upp den någonstans. ”Ska den sitta inomhus?” hade han frågat Even, som hade skakat på huvudet. ”Var har du tänkt att vi ska ha den då?!” hade han frågat med lekfull, lite överdriven, ton.

I samma stund som orden kom ut ur munnen hade han insett det. _Vi._ Han hade sagt _vi._ Det hade kommit så naturligt.

Han vet inte om Even la märke till det, eller om det bara var han själv. Even hade inte kommenterat det utan istället berättat om hur han hade tänkt på första gången han var och hälsade på Isak i huset. Hur de hade stått på uteplatsen under taket och pratat hur länge som helst. Att han hade fått en bild framför sig där ljusslingan i taket var det som ramade in allt, var det som skapade en rumslighet och gjorde rummet komplett. Sen hade han haft en längre utläggning om belysning och hur man kunde jobba med det på olika sätt. Isak hade bara lett och tänkt att det var typiskt Even, typiskt arkitekter, att snöa in på sådant. Samtidigt kunde han inte låta bli att erkänna för sig själv att han älskar Evens omsorg om detaljer och hur hans ögon strålar av engagemang när han kommer igång och pratar om det han är intresserad av.

Isak tänker tilbaka, minns så väl dagen när Even kom till huset för första gången. Hur nervös Isak varit innan och att han hade föreslagit tiden av en enda anledning - att få Even att stanna kvar så länge som möjligt. Han minns det spirande pirret i magen, alla tankar han hade haft i huvudet kring hus och framtid. Hur Even hade lugnat honom med sina ärliga och kloka ord.

_Pröva först, bestäm dig sen._

_Man behöver inte alltid göra saker i en viss ordning. Det kan bli bra ändå._

Så rätt han hade haft, så här långt åtminstone.

Nu stod de här igen, ett par veckor senare, och för Isak känns allt så självklart. Det finns inte längre någon tvekan om vad han vill eller vad han känner.

Hans blick följer minsta rörelse Even gör, ser hur han anstränger sig för att reda ut den långa, tilltrasslade ljusslingan. ”Hjälp till då!” säger Even lite skämtsamt, håller upp ena änden till Isak som tar emot.

Tio minuter senare sitter ljusslingan snyggt omlindad kring ett par reglar i taket. Even sätter i kontakten till förlängningssladden som de hittade i garaget, ser nöjt på Isak när den tänds.

”Åh, det blev bättre än jag tänkte mig!” Han går fram till Isak och ger honom en kram, försöker värma sina kalla fingrar genom att stoppa ner dem i Isaks jackfickor där Isak redan har placerat sina händer. Han ser Isak i ögonen, viker inte undan med blicken.

Ljuset från lamporna reflekteras i Evens ögon, de har aldrig sett vackrare ut tänker Isak.

Han kan inte låta bli att kyssa honom. Evens läppar är så mjuka, kysser Isaks försiktigt tillbaka. Det är innerligt och sensuellt, det är vackert.Pirret i magen fortplantar sig i hela kroppen hos Isak, det känns överallt. Isak har alltid drömt om att få känna så här, men det här är nog första gången. _Varför har det aldrig känts så här förut?_

De blir stående så en ganska lång stund innan en skällande hund i närheten får dem att glida ut ur deras trans.

"Har du tänkt på en sak..?" Isak slickar sig om läpparna, släpper inte blicken till Even. Känner nu hur han börjat bli lite kall av att stå ute.

"Nej, vadå?"

”Det är bara vi här… Vi kan göra vad vi vill… När vi vill" Isak ler, lyfter lite på ögonbrynen, vet precis vad han vill göra för att bli varm igen.

Even biter sig lätt i läppen, ser forskande på Isak. ”Ska vi gå in…?” viskar han.

Isak nickar till svar. De skyndar sig in i huset igen, hinner knappt stänga dörren till uteplatsen innan de fortsätter att kyssas. Nu är det inte längre lika försiktigt och varsamt.

Evens händer är överallt, drar av Isaks jacka och slänger den på golvet, stryker honom över ryggen, över armen och genom håret. Han kysser Isak ivrigt och intensivt. Lyckas på något sätt få av sig sin egen jacka trots att hans händer är upptagna med Isak.

De tidigare tankarna om att ta det långsamt känns som bortblåsta. Kroppen är full med lust som måste ut. Isak tar tag i Evens höfter och styr honom mot köksbordet samtidigt som han kysser honom passionerat. Det går lite fort och Even grimaserar lätt när hans lår slår i bordskanten, men han bara ler och sätter sig på bordet. Fortsätter att kyssa Isak, drar honom intill sig och särar så mycket som möjligt på benen så att Isak ska komma nära. I deras iver välter de omkull ett glas vatten som står på bordet, men ingen av dem tar notis om det. De är för upptagna av varandra.

Isak lägger armen bakom Evens rygg, pressar sitt bröst mot honom, vill komma riktigt nära. Jeansen börjar kännas trånga och han vill känna Evens hud mot sin. Han drar i Evens tröja, vill att han ska ta av sig den. Even är inte sen att följa, släpper taget om Isak och sliter av sig tröjan som flyger iväg och landar längre bort på köksgolvet. Han ser på Isak i några sekunder, blicken är alldeles mörk av lust.

”Kom. Vi går upp…” Isak hör själv hur upphetsad han låter på rösten. Han tar Even i sin hand, drar honom ut ur köket i riktning mot sovrummet på övervåningen.

 

****

 

De hade börjat riva av varandra kläderna så fort de kom upp i hallen, hann knappt in i sovrummet innan de var komplett nakna. Even hade kysst Isak ivrigt längs halsen, över bröstkorgen och ner över magen. Han hade föst ner Isak i sängen, klättrat upp ovanpå honom och sedan fortsatt placera små, lätta kyssar över hela hans kropp. Isak, som redan var stenhård, visste knappt var han skulle ta vägen. Even hade slutit sin hand runt hans erektion, låtit fingrarna glida upp och ner innan hans tunga tog över. 

Evens varma och mjuka läppar som omslöt honom, tungan som gled upp och ner längs skaftet, händerna som smekte överallt… Det var nästan så att det blev för mycket på en gång. Det var så intensivt och så underbart på samma gång. 

Isak hade haft ena handen i Evens hår, den andra hade kramat lakanet intill honom. Han hade njutit av att se Even, se hur hans huvud rörde sig rytmiskt, upp och ned. Njutningen hade blivit ännu större när han känt hur Evens ena finger försiktigt glidit in i honom. Han hade inte kunnat vara tyst, hade stönat till högt.

Even hade avbrutit och tittat upp mot Isak. Utan ett ord frågat Isak om lov. Isak hade inte tvekat en sekund, ville inget hellre. Hade bara nickat ett ja till svar. _Ja, jag vill ha dig._

 

_****_

 

Känslan när Even tränger in i honom för första gången är oslagbar. Om det kändes intensivt tidigare är det ingenting mot hur det känns nu för Isak. Det slår allt han någonsin känt förut.

Och han tror han vet varför.

 

 

_ Om det är du är jag din  _

_ Jag vill va naken i din vind  _

_ Om det är du är jag din  _

_Kom och vila vid mitt skinn_  


_Tvåla in mig i extaser._

_Skjut mig med din kärlekslaser._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Texten på slutet från Imperiets "kom, kom" <3
> 
> I flera år satt "Tvåla in mig i extaser, skjut mig med din kärlekslaser" som citat på min vägg i mitt tonårsrum. Så det får väl lov att vara mitt egna lilla SKAM-citat då :-) 
> 
> Måste erkänna att det känns lite nervöst att posta detta kapitel. :D ibland måste man utmana sig själv :)
> 
> Nästa uppdatering kanske dröjer, kanske inte. Är ute på vift ett tag framöver. ;)
> 
> Tack för att ni läser ❤️


	31. Pojkvänspotential

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi fortsätter där förra kapitlet slutade :)) Bara x antal minuter senare ;)

Det känns som en dröm. 

Han måste nypa sig i armen, först lite lätt och sedan hårdare. Vill vara säker på att det faktiskt är sant att han ligger här i sin säng, i sitt hus, med en naken Even vid sin sida. 

"Aj!"

Even rycker till, ser fundersamt på Isak, undrar säkert vad han håller på med. Men han säger ingenting, smeker honom bara försiktigt över kinden och ler med hela ansiktet så att ögonen strålar mot honom.

Den där blicken kommer Isak aldrig kunna värja sig mot, kommer alltid att få allt annat att kännas obetydligt. Det har han insett för länge sen.

Isak kryper närmare intill Even, lägger ena armen på magen och huvudet på bröstkorgen. Känner hur den är lite blank av svett. Even börjar försiktigt stryka Isak över håret, tvinnar små lockar runt sitt finger. Det känns så behagligt att Isak skulle kunna somna, bara han vill. Han lyssnar på Evens hjärtslag, hör hur pulsen nästan dunkar i takt med hans egen.

Isak vet inte vad han ska säga, eller om han ens behöver säger något. Han känner sig bara så lycklig, nästan hög. Förälskad.

Han är på väg att säga något klyschigt vackert, något episkt, men Even hinner före.

”Skön säng då.” Han studsar lite lätt på den. De börjar fnissa båda två.

”Jävligt skön faktiskt. Bra köp, eller hur?!” säger Isak, sträcker sig upp och ger Even en puss på kinden.

”Mmm... Den är nästan lika skön som dig då...” säger Even lite flirtigt.

Isak säger inget, känner sig helt lost med alla känslor som trängs inombords. Som han skulle vilja sätta ord på, men inte riktigt förmår.

De tystnar igen, Even fortsätter att stryka Isak över håret. Placerar en öm kyss i hans panna. Han känner hur Even tar ett djupt andetag.

"Jag är så otroligt glad att du dök upp på mitt kontor den där onsdagen..." Even biter sig lätt i underläppen, verkar söka efter de rätta orden att formulera."Det enda jag kunde tänka på var när jag kunde få träffa dig igen..."

Isaks ansikte spricker upp i ett brett leende. Två personer, samma tanke. 

"Men... sen så är det ju det här med företagets värderingar, att man ska ha ett professionellt förhållningssätt mot sina kunder..." Even tystnar, avslutar inte meningen.

Isak känner hur skrattet bubblar upp inom honom "Kund...?!" 

"Ja? Vad ska jag säga då? Det var ju därför du kom! Tycker du det låter bättre med projekt kanske?!” Evens härliga skratt fyller hela rummet.

"Nej!" utbrister Isak. "Jag är väl inget projekt... Eller?!" Isak sätter sig upp i sängen i ren protest, ser frågande på Even. Väntar intresserat på ett svar.

"Nej, inte så... men du kom ju med ett renoveringsprojekt! 'Ett projekt med potential för den händige'..." Even förställer rösten, låter som en säljannons från en mäklarfirma.

"Potential för den händige...?" Isak fnyser till. "Du har missat nåt Even, jag är inte särskilt händig av mig..."

"Tur du har mig då!" Even blinkar åt Isak.

"Är du händig...?" Isak ser frågande på Even. Det har inte Even berättat tidigare.

"Ja...? Jag var väl rätt händig nyss, var jag inte det?!” Even lyfter på ögonbrynen och skrattar ännu mer, kan inte låta bli att småretas med Isak.

"Du var det..." Isak böjer sig ner mot Even, kysser honom lätt på munnen. Dröjer sig kvar nära hans ansikte, beundrar hans vackra drag. Blicken stannar kvar på hans läppar, de som Isak både älskar att se och att känna. "Hoppas du inte har sex med alla dina kunder alltså..." Isak fnittrar till. 

"Nej då. Brukar ge dem ett val, fråga dem hur de vill göra. Antingen betala eller ge en avsug..." Even hinner inte avsluta meningen innan Isak slår till honom på armen.

"Aj!! Alla utom du har valt betalning..." Even skrattar till högt innan han tystnar igen. "Tycker nog det här jobbet är liiite dåligt betalt  om jag ska vara helt ärlig alltså…” 

”Va...? Du sa ju att du inte ville ha nåt betalt?! Jag bjöd ju ut dig på öl, har du glömt det?!"

”Två öl! Ja alltså, jag hade kunnat gjort det här gratis men... Tore betalar iallafall 500 varje gång jag kommer hit…” 

”What?! Bara 500?” 

Isak låtsas vara förnärmad, puttar till en småskrattande Even och kan inte låta bli att börja brottas med honom. Isak är starkare, lägger sig snabbt grensle över Even och håller fast hans armar. Börjar sedan kyssa honom lekfullt där han kommer åt. Kittlar honom så att Even nästan kiknar av skratt.

”Egentligen tar jag 1000 per timme, minst…” pressar Even fram mellan alla skratten.  "Tänkte förhandla med din pappa också… kanske kan göra en bättre deal med honom… ” 

Even försöker komma loss ur Isaks grepp och efter några sekunder ger Isak efter och låter Even välta ner honom på rygg i sängen. Nu är det Evens tur att sätta sig grensle över Isaks lår.

Isak kan inte sluta le. Han älskar deras kemi och hur enkelt de lyckas få varandra att skratta. 

"Projekt med potential... " Even lutar sig ner över Isak, sätter handflatorna i madrassen på varsin sida om hans huvud. Ger honom en lång, försiktig kyss.

"Potential...?" Isaks ansikte är helt nära Evens nu, näsorna nuddar vid varandra. Isak lägger sin hand på Evens varma rygg. Skrattattackerna har klingat av.

"Ja...? Pojkvänspotentialen såg jag direkt..." viskar Even och ser innerligt på Isak. 

Det suger till i magen hos Isak, han blir lite darrig i kroppen. Glömmer nästan bort att andas.

"Så... pojkvän...?" han slickar sig om läpparna och ser förhoppningsfullt på Even, som nickar till Isak.

"Ja. Pojkvän." 

 

Kyssen efteråt känns som en bekräftelse på att det är de två nu, på riktigt. Det är inte längre en dröm.

Nu är det Isak och Even.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tillbaka från en kylslagen fjällsemester där jag har värmt mig i alla pauser med uppdateringar av massa fina fics här inne ;)   
>  
> 
> Vill jättegärna höra era tankar, blir så glad när ni lämnar kommentarer!❤️❤️❤️


	32. Oväntat besök

 

Isak  vaknar av att dagsljuset börjar sippra in i sovrummet. Han är fortfarande trött, orkar knappt öppna ögonen. 

Det tar några sekunder innan det slår honom. Han sover inte ensam. Han sträcker ut armen åt sidan, känner hur handen nuddar vid Evens varma hud. Han ler, kan  inte låta bli att lyssna på Evens andetag och försiktigt röra med fingertopparna längs hans arm. Han tänker tillbaka på gårdagen, känner hur värmen i kroppen sprider sig på en gång. 

Tiden hade gått så fort. Från det att Even kom till huset på eftermiddagen igår tills de somnade intill varandra i natt. På samma gång kändes det som lång tid, som att de hade hunnit med hur mycket som helst. Han tänkte inte bara på att de hade haft sex flera gånger, de hade hunnit med så mycket mer än så. De hade varit klistrade vid varandra nästan hela tiden, med undantag för när Even hade lagat middag och velat överraska honom. Då hade han tvingat Isak att stanna kvar på övervåningen under tiden. Isak hade plockat iordning bland sina saker, hängt in kläder i garderoben och bytt påslakan. Hela tiden hade han haft örat mot nedervåningen, hört hur Even sjöng med i låtarna som spelades på radion. Doften som hade spridit sig till övervåningen hade inte ljugit, maten var bland det godaste han hade ätit. Kanske var det för att allting smakade lite bättre när man hade någon att äta tillsammans med. Kanske var det för att han var hur hungrig som helst. Eller så var hans pojkvän helt enkelt grym på att laga mat.

_ Hans pojkvän.  _

Efter maten hade de legat i soffan och lyssnat på musik, spelat sina favoritlåtar för varandra. Blandat låtar som betydde mycket med låtar som bara var sköna. Even hade berättat hur han slukade låttexter när han var yngre, pratade om dem som ren poesi. Han hade spelat upp flera exempel för Isak, som nästan fått tårar i ögonen när Even spelade upp 'Hurt'. 

_I will let you down  
I will make you hurt_

_\------_

_Full of broken thoughts  
I cannot repair_

_\------_

_Everyone I know  
Goes away in the end_

Johnny Cash´s raspiga stämma hade gett Isak gåshud. Efteråt hade Even öppnat upp undan för undan, berättat om sin oro och rädsla för att såra Isak. Att det hade varit så förut, i hans tidigare förhållanden. Han hade berättat för Isak att han var rädd för att historien skulle upprepa sig igen. Isak hade lyssnat uppmärksamt och sedan kysst honom länge och kärleksfullt. Bara hållt om honom. Sagt att han inte skulle tänka på det som varit utan istället se framåt. Leva i nuet.

De hade varit vakna länge i natt, kommit varandra så nära på så många sätt. Och nu ligger han här, nyvaken och morgonkåt, bredvid Even.

Isak kryper närmare intill Even, börjar långsamt kyssa sig  fram över hans kropp. Vill väcka honom på bästa tänkbara sätt. Han känner Evens hand i sitt hår, hur han börjar vakna till liv. Isak fortsätter att kyssa sig neråt, stannar upp vid kanten av Evens boxershorts. Sticker prövande fingrarna innanför kanten, drar lite lätt med fingertopparna längs huden. Han ser hur Evens mage börjar höja sig upp, ned, hur han andas häftigare. Han ser en fuktig fläck på de ljusa boxershortsen, rör vid den lätt med sina fingertoppar. Isak reser sig upp på knä, tar tag i Evens boxershorts med båda händerna och drar dem försiktigt ner över hans lår ända tills han själv sparkar av dem helt. Isak stannar upp, ser på Even. Kan inte se sig mätt på honom.

”God morgon…” viskar han hest innan han fortsätter att kyssa Evens nu helt nakna kropp. Han kysser ena knäet, fortsätter längs insidan av låren, kysser sig upp mot skrevet där han placerar sin ena hand. Han sluter handen om Evens stånd, runkar ett par drag innan han ivrigt dyker ner med sin mun. Han är otålig, vill smaka på Even på en gång. Even flämtar till högt när Isak tar honom i munnen, klämmer åt Isaks axel hårt med sin ena hand. 

"Åh, herre gud.. Isak...vilken morgon..." 

Evens upphetsade röst gör Isak ännu kåtare och han fortsätter ivrigt, vet vad som väntar.  

De blir plötsligt avbrutna av en snabb knackning på ytterdörren. De rycker till båda två, hör ljudet av en dörr som låses upp direkt.

”Vem fan kommer nu?” viskar Even.

”Halla! Isak…?” De hör en röst som ropar från nedervåningen. Isak känner genast igen rösten.

”Pappa..!” väser Isak fram till Even. "Ta på dig nåt! Fort!" Isak rusar upp ur sängen, letar febrilt efter kläder att dra på sig. Bannar sig själv när han inte hittar det han behöver.

Even skrattar till lite nervöst. "Jag får fan inte på mig några byxor nu alltså..." Han pekar med händerna på sitt skrev, visar demonstrativt att det är fysiskt omöjligt att pressa ned sitt stånd i ett par byxor just nu.

Isak lägger huvudet på sned och ler "Eh... nej! Men kom ner sen då!" Hans egen upphetsning hade dött så fort han hade hört pappas röst.

"Isak...?" De hör hans pappas röst igen, nu ropar han upp mot övervåningen. Är han på väg upp?

Isak känner paniken komma. 

"Eh...pappa? Jag kommer snart, vänta där nere!" Han slänger på sig ett par byxor och en tröja han hittar på golvet. 

Han himlar med ögonen mot Even. "Jag visste inte att han bara skulle komma så här. Sorry!" Och så går han ut ur rummet, ner för trappan.

Pappa sitter vid köksbordet och kikar i sin telefon när Isak dyker upp i köket.

"Hei Isak! Hur mår du? Låg du och sov nu?! Väckte jag dig?" Han ser upp på Isak, lägger ner telefonen på bordet.

"Hei..." Isak funderar på vad han ska svara, vill knappast berätta vad han  _faktiskt_ gjorde när pappa kom. "Jag och.. eh.. Even. Vi sov, ja. Even är här, han kommer snart ner och säger hej." Isak nästan stammar fram orden, bokstavligen påkommen med byxorna nere.

"Jaså? Så ni sover så här sent...? Men så trevligt att få träffa honom då." Pappa biter sig i läppen och nickar förtjust. "Så han blev kvar i går då antar jag... ja." 

Det blir lite pinsam tystnad ett tag. Isak, som hunnit komma ikapp med tankarna nu, rynkar irriterat ögonbrynen. "Jag trodde du skulle höra av dig innan du kom...?"

"Skulle jag ringt först? Tyckte du sa i går att vi skulle ses här idag?!" 

"Nej! Jag sa att vi kunde höras. Du får ringa nästa gång, du kan inte bara komma hur som helst!" Isak känner hur han börjar bli arg på pappa. Han verkar inte förstå att Isak har ett eget liv, att han inte bara kan dyka upp när han känner för det utan att förvarna. Han kan ju faktiskt ha annat för sig. Som att ha sex till exempel.

"Ja, om du inte vill ha mig här så kan jag gå på en gång." Pappa reser sig upp och börjar gå ut mot hallen.

Isak suckar högt. "Nej, du behöver inte gå på en gång. Men nästa gång ringer du först, okej?" 

"Okej. Jag ska göra det. Jag lovar." Pappa vänder, går tillbaka till köksbordet och sätter sig igen. "Sätter du på lite kaffe?"

Isak nickar och går fram till kaffebryggaren, börjar ladda den med kaffepulver och vatten. Tar ett par djupa andetag. Känner sig fortfarande inte helt nöjd med att pappa dök upp så här.

 

****

 

Ett par minuter senare kommer Even ut i köket. Han har dragit på sig Isaks ljusgråa hoodie. Han går genast fram och hälsar på Isaks pappa.

"Hei. Even" 

"Terje! Trevligt att träffas!" Pappa låter överdrivet trevlig tänker Isak, som känner sig smått generad över hela situationen. Han önskar att han hade varit lite mer förberedd, men det hade väl förmodligen inte spelat någon roll ändå när han tänker efter. Både pappa och Even finner sig väl, kommer ganska snabbt igång med ett samtal.

"Så... har hört att du är arkitekt?" Pappa frågar intresserat Even om hans yrke och vad han tycker om huset. Even ställer frågor tillbaka, verkar uppriktigt intresserad av att få veta så mycket som möjligt om husets historia och om det finns några charmiga historier. 

Isak sitter tyst större delen av samtalet, flikar in lite här och där.

Till slut vänder sig pappa mot Isak "Du, jag tänkte gå upp och bära ner de där gamla fåtöljerna du inte ville ha kvar. Ta med dem hem."

Isak känner hur han får lite smått panik.

"Eh, kan vi ta det en annan dag? Är lite rörigt där uppe just nu. Even kan hjälpa mig sen."

Isak vill definitivt inte släppa upp pappa på övervåningen, minns att han inte har hunnit bära ner sängkläderna från igår till tvättstugan. De ligger fortfarande hopknölade i en hög på golvet i hallen. Tillsammans med några kläder som slets av i all hast i går. Och hur var det med kondompaketet, hade han stoppat undan det eller låg det fortfarande framme?

"Är du säker? Behöver du hjälp med något annat då..? Annars åker jag nog. Vi kan höras senare?" Isaks pappa reser sig upp och går bort med kaffekoppen till diskbänken. 

"Vi kan höras senare" Isak reser sig upp, vill att pappa ska gå så fort som möjligt.

"Jag ringer dig nästa gång, jag lovar!" Pappa blinkar till Isak och går mot hallen. "Ha det!"

När pappa har gått pustar Isak äntligen ut.

"Trevligt att träffa pappa din då!" Even reser sig upp från köksstolen, sträcker på sin långa kropp. Gäspar.

"Eh ja... lite dålig tajming kanske bara?" De börjar skratta båda två. Isak kan inte låta bli att gå fram till Even, kramar honom.

"Har du några planer för idag? Inget jobb hoppas jag!” Isak ser förhoppningsfullt på Even.

"Inga andra planer än att vara med dig då..." Even kysser Isak försiktigt, stryker honom sedan med tummen över kinden.

Isak blir glad över Evens svar. "Digg! Vad ska vi hitta på då? Bio kanske?" 

"Bra idé! Vi kollar vilka filmer som går." Even släpper taget om Isak och plockar fram sin telefon på en gång.

Under tiden börjar Isak plocka fram lite frukost, tacksam för att pappa hade haft med sig en del igår. Att handla mat är inte Isaks paradgren i livet om man säger så.

 

****

 

Det är inte helt enkelt att enas om vilken film de ska se, Even går ofta på bio och Isak anar att de kanske inte riktigt delar samma filmsmak. Han bryr sig inte så mycket om det idag, vill mest njuta av att göra något tillsammans med Even.  Under filmen håller de varandra i handen nästan hela tiden. Stjäl små kyssar av varandra i mörkret.

När filmen är slut och de kommer ut från bion stannar de till, tvekar över vad de ska göra nu. Det enda Isak vet är att han inte vill skiljas från Even, vill inte gå hem själv.

"Eh...vilket håll ska du?" frågar Isak försiktigt.

"Åt ditt håll" svarar Even med en självklarhet i rösten.

Isak ler brett. "Bra!"

"Kan vi ta vägen förbi mig först? Måste hämta lite mer grejer. Behöver min medicin och lite annat inför jobbet och så."

 

****

 

När de kommer hem till lägenheten är Mikael ensam hemma, ligger i soffan och kollar nån serie på Netflix.

"Tja! Jaså, ni lever... ?" Han flinar åt dem. 

"Jag ska bara hämta några fler grejer...Vi ska tillbaka till Isak" säger Even och plockar ihop några rena kläder som han lägger ner i ryggsäcken. Han går in i badrummet, kommer snart tillbaka ut igen. Pressar ner ytterligare en tröja i ryggsäcken innan han till slut stänger den. 

"Så, nu är jag klar..." Even ser nöjt på Isak, som inget hellre vill än att komma hem till sig. Få vara själv med Even igen.

Mikael reser sig upp ur soffan och går fram till dem, lägger en hand på Evens axel.

"Va fan, du överger mig väl inte för gott nu...?!" Mikael tittar på den välfyllda ryggsäcken, ser sen roat på Even.

"Man vet aldrig..." säger Even och flinar till, ser sen förhoppningsfullt på Isak.

 

****

 

Imorgon väntar vardag och jobb igen. De måste få lite mer sömn i natt, så de försöker komma i säng tidigare. Even tar fram sin ryggsäck som han tagit upp i sovrummet. Han letar efter sin tandborste, som verkar ha hamnat längst ner i väskan. Han lyfter ur lite kläder för att komma åt bättre, lägger dem ovanpå Isaks fullbelamrade byrå. Kläderna ramlar nästan ner på golvet på en gång, men Isak hinner fram och fångar upp dem. 

"Om du vill kan du lägga dina kläder här, jag har inte hunnit lägga något där än" erbjuder sig Isak och drar ut den översta lådan i byrån.

Det är en vit lögn. Isak hade med flit lämnat lådan tom igår när han plockade bland sina kläder. Han hade hoppats på att Even skulle behöva den, att han ville ha den.

"Schysst!" Even lägger ner kläderna i lådan, fyller på med fler saker från väskan av bara farten.

När han är klar ställer han ner väskan på golvet, vänder sig om mot Isak som redan står vid fotändan av sängen i bar överkropp. Han höjer gillande på ögonbrynen och går fram till Isak, lägger sina händer på hans axlar.

"Jag tror tandborstningen får vänta lite till alltså..." och så puttar han till Isak så att han hamnar på rygg i sängen.

Ännu en gång. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Så, nu har Even fått träffa Terje också... :D Bra tajming, eller hur? ;)
> 
> Textrader från "Hurt". Vacker låt, lyssna på den ❤️
> 
> Och ja. Vad gäller låttexter är jag som Even :-) Det har ni nog märkt ibland i denna berättelsen ;)
> 
> Tack för att ni läser. Blir alltid glad när ni skriver en kommentar... ❤️


	33. Tomas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Han är inte bortglömd, Tomas. Var bara några kapitel med kärleksrus att skriva först ;-)

 

De hade vaknat tidigt på måndagsmorgonen, legat kvar i sängen så länge det gick. Känt på varandra med fingrar och tungor, memorerat varandras kroppar så gott det gick innan det var dags att möta vardag och verkligheten igen. De hade varit inpackade i sin lilla bubbla sedan i lördags, hade funnits inom räckhåll för varandra i princip hela tiden. 

Isak är tvungen att ge sig av ganska tidigt till skolan, behöver ordna ett par saker före första lektionen. Even, som i normala fall inte går lika tidigt till jobbet, klagar lite först men hakar sedan också på. 

De tar sällskap i riktning mot bussen som Even ska hoppa på. Isak går och leder sin cykel samtidigt som Even håller sin arm om honom.

Strax innan de är framme stannar Even till och ser på Isak. ”Några planer för ikväll...? Eller ska jag komma till dig efter jobbet…?”

Isak ler och ger honom en snabb kyss. ”Jag vill träffa dig ikväll. Kom så fort du kan…” Han ger Even en till kyss innan de skiljs åt.

 

****

 

Inte ens att cykla i snömodd får Isak på dåligt humör. Han parkerar cykeln utanför skolan och går direkt till personalrummet, där han hinner ta en halv kopp kaffe och bli lite varm igen innan första lektionen börjar.

Det är svårt att släppa tankarna på den fantastiska helgen med Even. Inte blir det lättare att tänka på annat när han har lånat Evens tröja och kan känna doften av honom vart han än går. Det är med lätta steg som Isak beger sig iväg till klassrummet.

Han hoppas verkligen att Tomas är i skolan idag. Han vill prata med honom och stilla sin egen oro. Tankarna har skavt i honom ända sedan förra veckan.

Tomas är också en av de första som kommer in i  klassrummet, sätter sig på sin vanliga plats. De andra eleverna droppar in undan för undan. Isak observerar Tomas på håll, hör spridda kommentarer och skratt från några av de andra eleverna.

_”Haft en skön helg Tomas?”_

_”Såg dig inte på festen hos Ellie i lördags, vem hängde du med istället…Kristoffer eller?!”_

Isak registrerar att Tomas inte svarar, han fortsätter vara tyst och kollar i sin telefon. Hans hår är lite smårufsigt, som att han kommer direkt från sängen. Ringarna under ögonen är påtagliga, huden blek. Kanske beror det på årstiden tänker Isak, men inte ens han själv tror på den förklaringen.

Hela lektionen ser Tomas frånvarande ut, som att han inte följer med i det Isak pratar om.

”Tomas! Var med nu! Du missade en del i förra veckan när du var borta.” Han rycker till när Isak säger till honom, men fortsätter sedan att se ner i bänken.

Isak ber Tomas att stanna kvar i klassrummet när lektionen är slut. Han väntar tills de är ensamma innan han börjar prata. 

”Hur är det egentligen? Jag hörde att du var borta mycket i förra veckan…? Det låter inte riktigt likt dig att strunta i lektionerna.” Isak låter omtänksam men bekymrad på rösten.

Tomas tittar upp på honom, slår ner blicken fort igen. Säger ingenting, är bara tyst. Pillar på sina trasiga nagelband.

”Ja, jag undrar bara om allt är okej med dig?” Isak tar några steg närmare Tomas, söker hans blick. Ställer sig framför bänken där Tomas sitter.

Plötsligt tittar Tomas upp, spänner blicken i Isak. ”Stöter du på mig?!”

”Va?! Nej! Lägg av… Det vet du att jag inte gör!” Isak känner sig nästan lite obekväm, vill inte att Tomas ska misstolka honom. 

”Är väl inte så konstigt att jag frågar… jag såg dig ju i onsdags med den där killen…” Tomas låter fortfarande lite spänd på rösten, slår ner blicken i bänken igen.

Isak står tyst en stund, funderar på vad han ska säga. ”Han är min pojkvän.” svarar han lugnt.

”Kul för dig då.” Tomas byter ställning i stolen. ”Kan jag få gå nu eller?!” Han ser flackande på Isak, är på väg att resa sig upp.

Isak skakar på axlarna. ”Om du vill. Eller så berättar du för mig vad det är. Du vet väl att jag har tystnadsplikt?”

Tomas slickar sig om munnen, tar sats för att säga något men ser ut att tveka.

”Eller har du någon annan du kan prata med, en vän kanske? Du vet, det brukar bli bättre om man snackar med någon. Håll inte allt inom dig!” Isak vädjar till Tomas, försöker få honom att öppna sig. "Eller prata med skolkuratorn, hon är bra." 

Tomas stirrar ut genom fönstret. Isak ser hur han biter ihop käkarna, hur de rör på sig.

När han till slut vänder blicken mot Isak igen är han blank i ögonen.

”Jag har blivit outad på skolan. Alla vet nu… Alla.” Tomas röst är låg. Isak ser hur han sväljer hårt.

”Vet vadå?” Isak anar vad svaret är.

Tomas är tyst i några sekunder innan han tar ett djupt andetag. 

”Att jag är gay. Homo. Bög.” Han säger orden med eftertryck.

 

Och med ens slungas Isak tillbaka i tiden igen. Tillbaka till sin egen tonårstid. Tillbaka till ångest och sömnlösa nätter. Till olycklig kärlek. Till Mattias.

 

****

 

Isak sätter sig ner på en stol bredvid Tomas och låter honom berätta i egen takt, låter honom välja vad han själv vill dela med sig av. Han vill försöka stötta honom så gott det går, berättar att han vet hur det känns utan att avslöja några detaljer.

Undan för undan kryper det fram. Att Tomas varit på en fest förra helgen. Att någon hade tagit bilder i smyg när han trodde att han var själv med killen han är kär i. Att bilderna sedan hade fått spridning. Hur han hade skämts så mycket att han inte velat gå till skolan, inte velat höra alla kommentarer han fick. Sen hade han insett att han inte kom undan ändå, att de spreds på nätet också.

Isak vill inte fråga vad bilderna visar, kan gissa ändå. 

”Men det är inte det värsta…” Tomas tystnar en stund innan han fortsätter med sprucken röst. ”Det värsta är att han inte vill ha mig längre… och det gör så ont. Så jävla ont”

Isak är på väg att svara honom när Tomas reser sig hastigt upp och med snabba steg lämnar klassrummet. Orden hänger kvar i luften.

_Så jävla ont._

Isak sitter kvar på stolen, låter honom gå. Det gör ont i honom också när gamla minnen väcks till liv.

 

****

 

Han tänker på Mattias, har inte tänkt på honom på länge. Hans första kärlek.

Han hade varit sjutton år när de lärde känna varandra. Mattias hade börjat på Isaks skola i tvåan på Nissen. De hade haft några ämnen ihop och fått göra grupparbeten tillsammans. De hade upptäckt att de kom väldigt bra överens, var på samma våglängd. De började hänga hemma hos varandra mer och mer, spelade tv-spel och kollade film. Snackade skit.

Isak, som fortfarande var i skåpet, hade känt hur känslorna för Mattias tilltog allt mer. Hur de blev större och större. Han hade sett hur Mattias såg på honom, det kunde inte vara inbillning. Han måste också vara intresserad. En dag hade Isak tagit mod till sig, kysst honom när de stod i köket och gjorde mackor.

Mattias hade sett förvånad ut först, men sedan kysst Isak tillbaka. Hade besvarat hans kyss. De hade hånglat länge, ända tills Mattias mamma kom hem.

Isak hade varit så glad, började tänka ut olika sätt han kunde berätta för sina vänner att han var gay. För ingen annan visste ju. Det skulle vara så skönt att berätta, sluta låtsas vara någon annan. 

Dagarna efteråt hade Mattias undvikt Isak, hade till och med varit borta från skolan någon dag. Men så hade de setts på en fest och gått undan i ett rum. Börjat kyssas igen, ända tills Mattias hade tryckt Isak ifrån sig. Sagt att det inte gick, att han inte kunde. Att han hade en flickvän han inte berättat om. Att han var kär i henne. 

Isak hade blivit alldeles tom i huvudet. Förstod ingenting. Av ren impulsivitet hade han tagit tag i Mattias, försökt övertyga honom genom att kyssa honom igen. Han hade känt hur Mattias motstånd sakta men säkert avtog, som att han faktiskt ville kyssa honom. I samma stund hade dörren flugit upp och Mattias flickvän hade kommit in i rummet. Hon hade blivit rasande och börjat skrika på Isak. 

Sen hade det inte dröjt många minuter innan alla på festen visste vad som hade hänt. Snart visste alla att Isak hade hoppat på Mattias och försökt kyssa honom, men inte vad som hade hänt innan. Såklart. På måndagen efter var ryktet spritt på hela skolan. Så var det med att få välja själv när han ville berätta.

Han hade varit kär i Mattias ganska lång tid efter det där, försökt prata med honom flera gånger men hade till slut gett upp. Mattias hade fortsatt vara tillsammans med sin tjej. Isak hade fått stå ut med att sitta bredvid honom på gemensamma lektioner resten av läsåret. De hade pratat så lite som möjligt med varandra. Det hade varit fruktansvärt jobbigt och obekvämt minns Isak. Kanske var det någon av hans elever som hade det på samma sätt nu? Kanske borde han rotera på elevernas platser i klassrummet? Det var något som var värt att fundera över faktiskt.

Isak suckar högt och reser sig upp ur stolen och börjar gå tillbaka mot personalrummet. Han funderar på hur han ska hjälpa Tomas. Det känns lite extra tungt eftersom han själv kan relatera till det på sätt och vis, även om det förmodligen är värre för Tomas med bilderna som cirkulerar också.

Han känner hur mycket han saknar Even, behöver en kärleksinjektion från honom för att komma tillbaka på banan igen. Han tar upp sin telefon ur fickan, bläddrar bland alla bilder han tog på dem i helgen.

Bilderna på en leende Even får det att fladdra till inne i bröstet hos Isak. Tänk att det kunde bli så bra ändå till slut. Tänk om han hade vetat det när han var 17 år och olyckligt kär och allt bara var ett enda stort mörker.  

Isak ser på bilderna och kan inte låta bli att le. Vilken tur att han har träffat Even!

"I'm a lucky man" säger han tyst för sig själv och stänger ner telefonen, stoppar tillbaka den i fickan.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man kan ju fundera på vilken roll Isak ska ta här. Han har själv upplevt och gått igenom något liknande. Samtidigt är han ju lärare också. Vad tycker ni? Vad ska han göra? 
> 
> Dr Skrulle to the rescue? ;-)
> 
>  
> 
> Glad för att ni läser och ännu gladare för det ni skriver i kommentarerna. Tack! ❤️


	34. Tänk om han gör något dumt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fortfarande måndag i detta kapitel och i övrigt så befinner vi oss i slutet av året om någon undrar (eftersom jag började skriva på denna sent i höstas).
> 
> Önskar ibland att det gick lika långsamt i mitt liv som i den här berättelsen. :)) Är upptagen av massa jobb för tillfället. Skriver de små stunder jag hinner ;)
> 
> ❤️

Det har varit en lång och intensiv dag på kontoret. Möten och telefonsamtal har avlöst varandra konstant. Even hade trott att det skulle bli en lugn dag, men det visade sig vara fel. Helt fel.

Han drar en djup suck och stirrar på skrivbordet framför sig. Det är rörigt som vanligt med ritningar och skisspapper huller om buller. Han räknar till fyra odiskade kaffemuggar som står och trängs i ena hörnet av skrivbordet. Några av dem har stått där sedan förra veckan.

Han vet att han borde gå bort med muggarna till köket, men orkar inte just nu. Han känner sig trött, det har varit så mycket idag. Dessutom har han sovit alldeles för lite i helgen. Det är Isaks fel, han är så härlig, tänker Even och ler för sig själv. Det går liksom inte att motstå honom, han är som en magnet man bara dras till automatiskt.

Krångliga kunder, krångliga projekt och leveranser som hade blivit försenade. Det hade varit många bränder att släcka idag. Ovanpå det en envis mamma som hade jagat honom på telefon under hela dagen. Han hade tryckt bort samtalen hela tiden, inte kunnat prata. Inte velat heller för den delen. Han förstår varför hon ringer, har inte pratat med henne sedan i fredags. Men han har liksom varit upptagen med annat. Eller snarare med någon annan.

Han väger telefonen i handen, stirrar på den en stund innan han låser upp den och skickar iväg ett kort meddelande att allt är okej. Han orkar verkligen inte med henne just nu, vill inte höra hennes oroliga frågor om han sköter sig eller inte. Herregud, han är ju vuxen och kan ta vara på sig själv. Han får ett snabbt ”ok, kram mamma” tillbaka som svar. 

Plötsligt får han lite dåligt samvete, han vet ju att hon bara vill honom väl. Han börjar skriva ett nytt meddelande, funderar på att berätta om Isak, men tvekar hur han ska formulera orden. 

Det var ett tag sedan han hade haft något att berätta på den fronten, han hade inte haft något riktigt förhållande på länge och det var många år sedan det var en kille. Han skriver några ord, raderar, skriver igen, raderar…. Äh! Han kan berätta en annan gång tänker han och lägger ner telefonen på skrivbordet igen.

Han klickar fram en ritning på skärmen, ska precis sätta igång när det plingar till av ett inkommande mejl. Even ser direkt att det är från Sven - mannen bakom ett av hans mest omständliga projekt just nu. Han tar ett djupt andetag innan han öppnar mejlet och läser det snabbt. Inte helt otippat har Sven hunnit få en ny idé sedan de sågs för några timmar sen. Som han förstås vill ha ett snabbt svar på.

"Jävla gubbe" muttrar Even för sig själv.

Han drar handen genom sitt hår och suckar högt. Vid varje möte har Sven kommit på några nya idéer som han vill testa. Efter dagens möte trodde Even faktiskt att de var klara. Men Sven, som tydligen har pengar som gräs, verkar kunna hålla på hur länge som helst med att rita om. Even har fått lägga ner mycket tid på att övertyga honom att släppa de allra värsta idéerna åtminstone.  Han stänger snabbt ner mejlet från Sven, bestämmer att han får vänta på svar till imorgon istället.

Han sitter ett par minuter framför skärmen och stirrar på ritningen framför honom, men får ingenting gjort. Minns plötsligt inte vad det var han skulle ändra? Minns bara att han skulle göra det innan han gick hem. Det är helt enkelt för rörigt i huvudet och han kan inte riktigt samla ihop sina tankar. Hjärnan verkar inte vilja samarbeta med honom i slutet av arbetsdagen. 

Han tänker på dokumentären han såg för ett par veckor sedan, den om arkitekten Bjarke Ingels. Det var hans företag som låg bakom Superkilen och Amager bakke som de besökte på studieresan i Köpenhamn för ett tag sedan. Bjarke hade berättat hur han fått ett bollträ i huvudet och sedan fått sådan fruktansvärd huvudvärk. Hur han blivit så nojig över att hans hjärna skulle strejka, att han inte längre skulle kunna tänka och använda sig av hjärnan. Hade sagt att han hellre blev av med en arm, att han lika gärna kunde lägga sig ner och dö i så fall.

Even hade funderat mycket på det där efteråt. Skulle han hellre bli av med en arm? Eller är hans hjärna i själva verket en tillgång för honom? Skulle han verkligen vara en lika bra arkitekt annars? Kunna lösa olika problem lika bra? Vara lika kreativ och nytänkande? Orka lägga i den där extra växeln när de hade sina arbetstoppar? 

Svaren kommer han aldrig kunna få. Även om han är trött i huvudet just nu så har han inte någon lust att bli av med en arm. Försöker intala sig själv att han är bra nog ändå, tänker att alla samtal genom åren med olika psykologer kanske har gett lite resultat trots allt.

Han kväver en gäspning, sträcker på sig där han sitter. Ser på klockan att det är dags att sticka, bestämmer att ritningen kan vänta till imorgon.

Han stänger av datorn och plockar ihop muggarna och går iväg med dem till köket. Sedan hämtar han sin jacka och väska, går med snabba steg mot bussen. Vet att Isak väntar på honom.

 

****

 

Even ser honom redan i fönstret, ser hur hans ansikte spricker upp i ett brett leende när han får syn på honom. Han skyndar på sina steg, hinner inte ens fram till trappan innan Isak öppnar dörren.

”Hei… jag har väntat på dig!” Isak står och trampar otåligt innanför dörren i sina strumpor, skulle nog möta upp på trappan om det inte vore för snön som ligger där.

Even tar två snabba kliv uppför trappan med sina långa ben, mer eller mindre kastar sig in i Isaks famn.

”Skönt du är här” mumlar Isak in i Evens jacka, kysser honom sedan lätt på halsen. 

”Jaså? Var jag så efterlängtad?” småskrattar Even, söker hans mun för att få en ordentlig kyss. Han stryker med sina händer längs Isaks armar, söker hans händer.  

De blir stående en stund och kysser varandra långsamt, flätar ihop varandras händer. Bara måste få känna, lukta, smaka varandra igen.

Till slut släpper de taget om varandra så att Even kan ta av sig sina ytterkläder. Isak går före ut i köket och Even kommer efter.

"Så, har du haft en bra dag?" frågar Even glatt. "Tänkt på mig?!" Han lyfter på ögonbrynen och ler mot Isak, som ler tillbaka innan han får en mer allvarsam min.  

"Det har  varit en ganska tung dag faktiskt…” Isak är tyst i några sekunder innan han fortsätter. ”Jag har pratat med Tomas och… ja, han har det inte så bra just nu.” 

”Vad är det som hänt?” Even tar fram ett glas ur skåpet, börjar fylla på vatten ur kranen innan han vänder sig om för att få ett svar. Isak går rastlöst, fram och tillbaka, i köket. 

”Ja, alltså… vet inte riktigt var jag ska börja. Egentligen får jag ju inte berätta något, men det här känns så personligt… jag kan liksom inte bara släppa det.” Isak ser bekymrat på Even.

”Vadå?”

Och så berättar Isak för Even i korta drag vad Tomas har råkat ut för, att han sedan pratat med rektorn om vad de kan göra på skolan, hur han blivit frustrerad över hans svar: _'Jag tycker vi_ _planerar en temadag till våren'._

"Det är ju långt dit! Flera månader!" Han stannar upp framför Even, som ser hur upprörd Isak är. Någonting slår honom plötsligt.

”Isak, du sa att det kändes personligt…? Har någon tagit bilder på dig också…?” frågar Even försiktigt.

”Nej...! Nej, för faen. Men... jag har också blivit outad en gång i tiden. När jag var 17… och det var inte kul! Jag vet hur det känns...” Isak tystnar, kör ner händerna i jeansfickorna och ser på Even.

”Oh! Sorry! Visste inte. Vad trist!” Even ställer ifrån sig glaset och går genast fram till Isak, kramar om honom hårt. Borrar in sin näsa i hans hår, känner hur spänd Isak är i kroppen.  "Vad var det som hände?" viskar han in i Isaks öra.

Isak börjar sakta berätta. Om osäkra känslor. Första förälskelsen. Drama. Obesvarad kärlek. Elaka kommentarer. Even blir illa berörd, förstår varför Isak känner så starkt för Tomas. 

"Åh Isak, vet inte vad jag ska säga... Önskar du hade sluppit gå genom det där... " Even stryker Isak över ryggen, försöker få honom att slappna av.  "Vet du om det är många bilder som har spridits på Tomas?”

Isak skakar på huvudet. ”Ingen aning. Jag hann inte riktigt prata klart med honom. Räcker ju i och för sig med en enda bild. Men det verkade på honom själv som att det värsta var att killen inte längre var kär i honom. Sen rusade han bara ut. Sa att det gjorde så jävla ont”.

”Du kanske kan snacka med honom imorgon igen?” 

”Vad ska jag säga då? Att det går över snart? Det gör ju inte det… Kan ju ta jättelång tid!” Isaks röst låter smått frustrerad.

”Nja, bara säg att du finns där för honom om han behöver snacka eller nåt. Så att han vet att han inte är ensam.” 

Isak bryter sig loss, kan inte stå still utan börjar gå runt rastlöst i köket igen. 

”Men seriöst, vad ska jag göra Even?! Det känns inte som att det är tillräckligt att prata med rektorn och vänta på en temadag nästa år liksom! Han mår ju dåligt NU, tänk om han gör nåt dumt?" Isak stannar till, ser uppgivet på Even.

"Dumt? Vad tänker du på då?"

"Ja... tänk om han försöker ta livet av sig eller nåt, tänk om han mår så dåligt!” Isak spärrar upp ögonen, ser på Even.

Even rycker till när Isak uttalar orden, sväljer hårt. Han går fram till Isak igen, håller om honom hårt och länge. Försöker lugna ner sig själv, känner sig träffad av Isaks ord. 

Herre Gud.

Han vet att han måste berätta för Isak nån gång, men nu? Det känns för tidigt. Han behöver mer tid. Mycket mer tid.

Istället vilar han på sin hemlighet.

  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad för era kommentarer blir jag, men det vet ni nog ;)
> 
> ❤️❤️❤️ 
> 
>  
> 
> Länk till filmtrailer "Big Time", om Bjarke Ingels:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tyMge-HR-94&sns=em


	35. Då, när ingen rädsla håller

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blev visst ett kort kapitel, hoppas det går fint :-) 
> 
> Behövde lite extra tid att sortera tankar inför fortsättningen av den här berättelsen. Hoppas ni fortfarande hänger kvar... några kapitel till blir det :-)
> 
> ❤️

**Natten mellan onsdag och torsdag**

_”Even…?”_ _Isak viskar i mörkret, är tyst i några sekunder innan han fortsätter._

_”Du vet du kan berätta för mig...? Om du vill alltså. Du måste inte…”_

_Han känner hur Isaks hand försiktigt smeker hans arm, känner hur den lugnar honom. De har legat här i mörkret, i Isaks säng, och pratat i flera timmar. Har kommit in på djupare och djupare samtalsämnen. Han har förstått att Isak anar något, är egentligen tacksam över att han frågar samtidigt som han är rädd för att svara honom._

_Det var nära att han sa något redan i måndags, då när Isak pratade om Tomas. Men det kom så plötsligt, han behövde få mer tid. Han har gått runt i flera dagar nu och tänkt att han borde berätta, men har aldrig hittat rätt tillfälle._

_Han funderar på vad han ska säga, vill inte skrämma bort Isak men kan samtidigt inte vänta för länge med att berätta heller. Vill inte lura in Isak i något i onödan, vill inte riskera att såra honom. Vill att han ska veta vad han ger sig in i, att det inte alltid är så lätt att vara tillsammans med honom._

_Even tar ett djupt andetag, tänker att det är lika bra att säga som det är. Det blir aldrig rätt läge ändå. Så han bara säger det, rakt ut._

_”Jag har försökt ta livet av mig.” Han darrar på rösten när han säger det, rädd för hur Isak ska reagera._

_Han känner hur Isak trycker till hans arm när han uttalar orden, hur han sedan lägger sig tätt, tätt intill honom. Lägger sina starka armar om honom, kysser hans panna. Stannar._

_ Even lägger sitt huvud på Isaks bröstkorg, känner sig lättad över hans reaktion. Tacksam för att han inte trycker honom ifrån sig eller går därifrån på en gång. Det har han varit med om förut. _

_”När hände det... ? Var det länge sen…? Förra året...?” Isaks frågor kommer trevande, låter osäker på om han får fråga mer._

_Even börjar långsamt berätta för honom, berättar om första gången det hände. Och om andra. Men att det var flera år sedan sist._

_Isak lyssnar uppmärksamt, skjuter in små frågor ibland. Fortsätter att hålla om Even under tiden han berättar. Stryker med handen över hans hår. Torkar bort tårarna som rinner ner för hans kind._

_Det känns som att han berättar allt för Isak den natten, som att han lägger sitt hjärta i hans händer._

_Till sist ebbar orden ut och sömnen kommer smygande. Allt är sagt som behöver sägas för stunden._ _Even somnar tryggt i Isaks famn, sover lugnt hela natten._

 

 

_"Då, när ingen rädsla håller,_

_faller i ett glitter kvistens droppar_

_glömmer att de skrämdes av det nya_

_glömmer att de ängslades för färden -_

_känner en sekund sin största trygghet,_

_vilar i den tillit_ _som skapar världen."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> När man själv inte lyckas få ner alla ord på pränt, behöver man ibland ta hjälp av andras. ❤️
> 
> K. Boye


	36. Måste se om han är bra nog för dig

**Torsdag morgon**

Isak är vaken långt innan klockan ringer. Han har sovit ryckigt hela natten, har haft så många tankar och känslor att bearbeta efter allt som Even berättade i natt. 

Even, som nu ligger och sover så fridfullt intill honom.  Isak har legat och tittat på honom en lång stund. Han är så vacker att det nästan inte är sant, tänker Isak och sträcker fram fingertopparna för att röra vid hans ögonfransar.

Even rycker till, rör på sig, men blir sedan stilla på en gång.

”Är du vaken…?” viskar Isak. Even svarar inte. 

Isak fortsätter att se på Even, har svårt att föreställa sig att han har mått så dåligt att han har velat ta livet av sig. Det gör ont i honom bara han tänker på det.  Även om han förstår att det inte alltid kommer vara lätt, har han aldrig känt sig säkrare i hela sitt liv. Han tycker verkligen om Even, har aldrig känt så här för någon förut. 

Isak puffar på Even, försöker få honom att vakna. ”Even… vi måste gå upp nu…”  

Even drar ett djupt andetag, vänder sig om på sidan med ryggen mot Isak. Mumlar något ohörbart. 

Isak reser sig långsamt upp ur sängen, måste gå upp nu om han ska hinna ta en dusch innan jobbet. Han känner sig trött och seg, måste vakna till. Han sträcker på sig, ser sig fundersamt om i rummet.

”Even...? Har du sett mina byxor någonstans?” 

Han hör ett litet skratt från Even innan han får ett svar. "Mmm... de ligger här borta. På golvet. Kommer du inte ihåg...?" 

Isak ler, minns plötsligt varför de hamnade i sängen så tidigt igår. Minns vad de gjorde innan de låg och pratade i flera timmar. Han går runt sängen till Evens sida och plockar upp sina byxor som ligger i en hög på golvet. Han sträcker sig fram mot Even, passar på att ge honom en kyss.

”Dags att gå upp nu Evy,…" Isak lutar sig över Even, rör med näsan vid hans kind. 

Even slår upp ena ögat, ser med ett trött leende på Isak. 

”Jag orkar inte… Är så himla trött. Måste få sova lite mer alltså…Har du ingen extra nyckel jag kan ta…?” 

Isak nickar,  förstår om Even är extra utmattad idag med tanke på allt han berättade i natt. Det hade betytt otroligt mycket för Isak att Even redan kände så stor tillit till honom att han vågade berätta om allt det där tunga som fanns i hans bagage.  

”Jag fixar det. Så kan du bli kvar här så länge du vill. Okej?

Even nickar till svar, lägger sin hand bakom Isaks nacke och drar honom till sig. Ger honom en kyss på munnen. 

”Tack för i natt… Du är så fin Isak. Vet du det? Det är så lätt att prata med dig. Om allt.” Even tar ett djupt andetag, stryker med tummen i små cirklar på Isaks kind. ”Jag tycker om dig…” 

Isak blir alldeles varm inombords, känner hur hjärtat slår några extra slag. Han ser in i Evens blåa ögon, kan inte släppa taget om hans blick. Innan han hinner svara drar Even Isak intill sig igen. De  sluter ögonen och kysser varandra, långsamt och försiktigt.

 

****

 

Isak måste springa till bussen, kommer på för sent att det inte går att cykla till jobbet idag. Säcken med träningskläder dunkar hårt mot ryggen när han springer ner för gatan i snömodden. Det är nära att han halkar och tappar balansen, men han hinner precis fram till bussen i tid. 

När han sjunker ner på sätet i bussen känner han hur trött han egentligen är. Han har sovit alldeles för lite de senaste dagarna. Even har varit hos honom ända sedan i lördags, har kommit över varje dag efter jobbet. Isak har nästan glömt bort hur trött man kan vara i början av ett förhållande när man har fullt upp med att lära känna varandra. Att sova kommer långt ner bland prioriteringarna, till skillnad mot att ha sex, vara nära, kyssa varandra konstant och ha långa samtal om allt och ingenting. 

Idag hade det verkligen märkts att de var trötta båda två. Det var därför inte så konstigt att Even hade föreslagit att de skulle sova på varsitt håll i natt. Han fick inte slarva alltför mycket med sömnen hade han sagt. Dessutom borde han passa på att träffa sin mamma ikväll. De hade pratat om det i natt också och Even hade insett att det inte funkade att undvika henne längre. Det var lika bra att träffa henne och försöka prata ut ordentligt istället. 

Isak blundar, tänker på Even som ligger kvar hemma i sängen hos honom nu. Ser framför sig hur han ligger och sover med sitt rufsiga hår utspritt över kudden. Föreställer sig hur han sedan vaknar, kliver upp, duschar, klär på sig, går ner i köket och rotar runt bland lådor och skåp för att hitta något att äta innan han sticker iväg. Vid det här laget hittar han minst lika bra som Isak i köket, de har båda spenderat nästan lika mycket tid där.

Isak öppnar ögonen igen, ser ut genom fönstret och betraktar kvarteren de passerar förbi. Han skrattar till när han kommer på sig själv med att höra Evens röst inne i sitt huvud. Hör hans kommentarer om färgsättning, stark horisontalitet och allt vad det nu brukar vara. Han skakar lätt på huvudet åt insikten, men kan samtidigt inte låta bli att medge att Even har tillfört så mycket positivt i hans liv. Han undrar om Even känner likadant med honom. Han hoppas det.

När Isak börjar närma sig skolan tänker han på Tomas. Han har också funnits med honom i tankarna de senaste dagarna. Isak har funderat på hur han ska göra, hade försökt att prata med rektorn igen utan någon större framgång. Rekton hade varit bestämd och sagt att det inte fanns tid före jul med några aktiviteter. Isak hade försökt övertyga honom om att det var viktigt, att det kanske fanns fler elever som mådde dåligt. Men rektorn var envis och Isak hade till slut lämnat rummet, hela ansiktet rött av irritation. 

Han tänker också vara envis och inte ge sig. 

Idag ska han försöka prata med Tomas efter lektionen, fråga om det finns något han kan göra för honom. Visa att han finns där om det behövs. Vara den personen som Isak själv hade behövt när han var en vilsen tonåring och mådde dåligt. Visa att han inte behöver vara ensam i detta.

 

****

 

**Torsdag eftermiddag**

Direkt efter jobbet sticker Isak iväg till gymmet, tacksam över att han har något att sysselsätta sig med de närmsta timmarna istället för att vara ensam hemma. Han har bestämt träff med Jonas, var flera veckor sedan de senast tränade ihop. Han hade frågat Magnus också, men han var förkyld och kunde inte komma. 

Isak och Jonas lyckas tajma den allra värsta rushen direkt efter jobbet och får stå och pausa länge mellan varje maskin. Det passar dem egentligen ganska bra, för då hinner de prata desto mer. De har mycket att gå igenom. Isak ställer frågor om Eva och barnet som är på väg, tycker fortfarande att det känns lite overkligt att Jonas ska bli pappa. Jonas berättar att de funderar på att flytta, vill inte att barnet ska växa upp mitt inne i stan bland asfalt och avgaser.

"Ni får komma och hälsa på hemma hos mig annars, jag har stor tomt! Föresten, du kommer väl ihåg den där gången när vi var små och sprang ut i skogen och råkade elda lite för mycket...?" 

Jonas börjar skratta av minnet från barndomen, hade glömt hur han och Isak lekte med tändstickorna fast de egentligen inte fick. 

”Apropå huset då, hur går det med han Even?” undrar Jonas nyfiket. ”Du verkar så upptagen hela tiden…? Svarar knappt på mess och så, va fan är det liksom?!” Jonas puttar till Isak i sidan, retas lite med honom.  

”Sorry! Men ja, det går bra. Riktigt, riktigt bra till och med."

"Är ni tillsammans...?” Jonas ser intensivt på Isak, som nickar och sen börjar le med hela ansiktet.

”Va?! Fan, vad kul! Grattis!” Jonas ger honom en lång, varm kram. En sån kram som bara ens bästa kompis ger. ”Det var på tiden... Berätta mera!” 

”Ja, jag vet inte vad jag ska säga...? Jag är bara så glad att jag har träffat honom..."

"Ja, Sana har bra känsla för det där alltså..." konstaterar Jonas.

Isak nickar för att visa att han håller med. "Mm... men säg inte det till henne bara!"

Jonas flinar till, förstår precis vad Isak menar.

”Så nu håller ni på och träffas hela tiden, eller…? Det är därför du aldrig svarar alltså...” Jonas tar en klunk ur vattenflaskan under tiden han väntar på att Isak ska svara.

"Ja, ungefär så.  Men inte ikväll då. Han behövde göra lite annat idag.” 

Jonas klappar Isak på axeln och blir plötsligt allvarsam. ”Du, jag är jätteglad för din skull, men… har du inte glömt nåt?” 

”Vadå?” Isak ser undrande på Jonas.

”Han måste ju bli 'Jonas approved' först! Annars går det ju inte!” 

Jonas brister ut i skratt.

Isak rynkar pannan, början sedan att gapskratta han också. "What...?!" 

"Ja? Jag är ju din bästa vän. Måste ju träffa honom först och se om han är bra nog för dig!" 

Isak fortsätter att skratta, tänker efter. "Okej, okej. Du kan få träffa honom. Kanske imorgon? Kan ni då?"

”Det blir perfekt. Ska vi komma hem till dig kanske? Se huset? Var så länge sen jag var där sist alltså..."  

Och så är det bestämt. 

 

****

 

**Torsdag kväll**

Isak kommer hem senare än tänkt. Han och Jonas hade blivit kvar inne i stan, hade ätit varsin kebab efter träningen. Det hade varit så kul att hänga med Jonas och han ser redan fram mot att de ska ses imorgon igen, även om det känns lite nervöst att han och Eva ska få träffa Even.  Han försöker intala sig själv att det kommer att gå bra.  

Så fort han kliver in i huset känner han sig ensam igen. Det är så mörkt och tyst, inga lampor är tända. Varken han eller Even hade tänkt på det i morse när de lämnade huset. Tystnaden är påtaglig och när han släpper väskan på hallgolvet känns det som att ljudet studsar hårt mot väggarna och tränger in i hans kropp, bara för att göra ensamheten ännu tydligare.  

Han tar ett djupt andetag, försöker intala sig själv att allt är okej. Det var ju så här planen var, att han skulle bo här själv. Iallafall till en början. Evens närvaro den senaste tiden har gett honom andra förhoppningar.

Han sparkar av sig skorna och går ut i köket. När han tänder taklampan ser han att det ligger ett papper på köksbordet. Han går fram till bordet, ser att Even har lämnat en teckning där. Den är till Isak. 

Han tittar på den i flera minuter känns det som, kan inte sluta le.  

Even har ritat två serierutor intill varandra. I den ena rutan har han ritat en Even som sitter vid köksbordet och äter frukost. Han ser ensam ut, nästan lite sorgsen. I den andra rutan har han ritat en glad Even som sitter tillsammans med Isak och äter. ’ _Saknar dig!’_

Isak trycker teckningen intill sig, känner hur glad han är men inser i samma sekund att han inte kan visa Even det. För han är inte där. Isak suckar högt. ' _Jag saknar dig också.._.' tänker han och går runt några varv på köksgolvet. Till slut tar han upp telefonen ur fickan och ringer Even. 

Så fort han hör hans röst igen så känns det genast bättre. Mycket bättre.

De pratar i över en timme, har svårt att sluta. Even berättar att han varit hemma hos sin mamma, att de har pratat ut ordentligt och att det nu känns mycket bättre. När Even hade berättat för henne om Isak hade hon förstått varför han varit så svår att få tag i på sistone. Det hade gjort henne lugnare nu när hon visste. ' _Men nu tjatar hon om att få träffa dig istället. Hon slutar aldrig att tjata...'_  hade Even sagt och suckat.

 

****

 

När Isak kryper ner i sängen och släcker lampan, inser han plötsligt att det är första gången som han sover här själv. Första kvällen i huset hade han ju sovit själv i soffan där nere. Nu känns sängen onödigt stor när han ligger där ensam. 

Han kryper över och lägger sig på andra sidan av sängen, den sida som Even har sovit på ända sedan i lördags. Hans ena hand letar sig in under kudden, lyfter den upp mot ansiktet. Han andas in, känner lukten av Even som finns där överallt. Han ligger så en lång stund, tänker på Even och hur han vänt upp och ner på hela hans liv. Hur trist det är när han inte är där.

Det tar lång tid innan Isak till slut somnar, klockan hinner passera midnatt. Han ligger och vrider och vänder sig länge, har svårt att komma till ro. Han sover oroligt hela natten. 

 

Det sista han tänker på när han somnar är Even. Det första han tänker på när han vaknar är Even. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tack för alla kommentarer ni skriver, de ger mer energi än ni anar! ❤️
> 
> Bara två kapitel kvar nu, men vem vet - det kanske kommer mer en annan gång ;)
> 
>  
> 
> ❤️


	37. Det här är Even!

** Fredag kväll **

”Hur tror du det går ikväll då?"

Even står vid köksbänken med uppkavlade ärmar, ska precis börja förbereda maten. Han tar en klunk ur ölflaskan Isak nyss har räckt över till honom. Han ser lite nervös ut tänker Isak.

”Det kommer gå fint! Du behöver inte oroa dig. Jag är säker på att de kommer att gilla dig!”

”Ja?”

”Ja!” Isak försöker låta så övertygande han bara kan. Han stryker handen över Evens rygg, står tätt intill honom i köket. Han låter handen fortsätta ner över rumpan, lägger den sedan ovanför höften.

Han har hållt på så här ända sedan Even kom hit för en timme sedan, har haft svårt att hålla händerna borta. Han lägger hakan på Evens axel, kysser honom sedan lätt på halsen. Andas in doften av Even, samma doft som lämnat spår i kudden Isak hållt om i natt. 

”Hur gick det idag föresten? Pratade du med chefen igen eller?” Even ser nyfiket på Isak, som drar en lätt suck innan han svarar.

"Ja, det gjorde jag... vet inte om jag är så populär hos honom just nu alltså. Men det struntar jag faktiskt i."

"Vadå då?"

Isak lutar sig mot köksbänken, ser på Even med road min.

”Ja… jag blev lite irriterad igen.” Isak gör en kort paus innan han fortsätter. ”Så till slut frågade jaghonom helt enkelt om det var jobbigt att komma ut som heterosexuell. Om han också hade fått många elaka kommentarer efter det..."

"Va? Sa du det?! Fett..." 

”Ja...? Eller hur! Det är liksom så självklart för honom som är heterosexuell. Han har väl aldrig behövt tänka på det sättet..." Isak fnyser till, tänker på hur rektorn hade snörpt ihop munnen och börjat plocka med sina papper på skrivbordet istället. Han hade sagt till Isak att han hade bråttom iväg till ett viktigt möte.

"Okej, så vad händer nu då? Ingår det inte i läroplanen att prata om sex och relationer, jämlikhet...?"

Isak nickar, börjar förklara för Even att det stämmer. Att det ingår i flera av ämnesplanerna och kan tas upp på olika sätt, till exempel i biologiundervisningen.

”Så jag ringde en gammal kompis idag - Eskild. Han är engagerad i FRI Oslo. Han tipsade om ett skolprojekt som Skeiv ungdom har nu.”

Even lägger ner kniven på skärbrädan, ser uppmärksamt på Isak. 

"De kommer ut direkt till klassen. Pratar lite först och sen får eleverna diskutera olika frågor kring sexuell orientering, könsidentitet, könsuttryck… Ja, den typen av frågor. Så nu har jag mejlat och bett dem komma på en av mina lektioner före jul. Passar perfekt, de behöver bara en och en halv timme på sig stod det på deras hemsida.”

Even ser imponerat på Isak. "Jag gillar att du är så envis! Att du inte ger dig. Fan, vad bra gjort av dig.”

”Ja, det känns alltför drygt att vänta på en temadag till våren liksom… det här är iallafall bättre än inget.”

Even sträcker sig fram mot Isak, kysser honom kärleksfullt på munnen. "Har du pratat något mer med Tomas då?"

Isak hade pratat kort med Tomas igår efter lektionen. Då hade han verkat mer samlad, hade sagt att han skulle gå till kuratorn på eftermiddagen och prata med henne. Han hade sett glad ut när Isak hade sagt att han kunde komma till honom också om han behövde det. Isak hade påminnt honom om att han inte behövde ta sig igenom det här ensam. Sen hade han impulsivt skrivit ner sitt telefonnummer på en lapp och gett till honom. Efteråt hade han funderat på om det egentligen var något man gjorde som lärare, men det var ju inte ens säkert att Tomas skulle höra av sig ändå.

”… men han verkar fortfarande vara olyckligt kär då… ” Isak suckar igen, tystnar och ser ner i golvet. Ännu en gång får han flashbacks till när han själv var i samma situation som Tomas. 

Han minns hur dåligt han hade mått den perioden, hur han nästan varit deprimerad. Men det var väl så med livet överlag - ibland var man tvungen att ta sig igenom tuffa perioder. Det hade ju gått över till slut, även om det hade tagit lång tid.

Han lyfter blicken igen, ser på Even och möts av en varm och kärleksfull blick. Even behöver inte ens säga något, Isak bara vet ändå. Han känner samma sak själv, blir varm i hela kroppen när han tänker på hur förälskad han är i personen som står framför honom.

Even släpper Isaks blick, börjar koncentrerat att jobba med pizzadegen som nu har vilat en stund. Isak låter alla tankar och känslor sjunka in, fastnar med blicken på Evens händer som knådar degen, gör den smidig. Ser på när han plattar ut den med handflatan, trycker ut den i kanterna med fingrarna. Isak tänker på Evens långa fingrar, hur de brukar röra vid hans kropp. Hur de hittar fram till precis rätt ställen. Han får nästan gåshud bara han tänker på det.

"Hjälper du till att lägga på..?" Even pekar mot högen av ingredienser. Han går bort till vattenkranen, sköljer av händerna. Under tiden lägger Isak på de olika ingredienserna, avslutar med att fördela mozzarellaosten överst.

”Sådär, nu är det klart!” Isak ser nöjd ut. ”Får jag någon belöning nu då?” Han vänder sig om, lutar sig mot köksbänken. Han ser förhoppningsfullt på Even som torkar händerna på handduken. 

”Belöning?! För vadå? Det där tog ju max 30 sekunder! Jag har ju gjort allt annat, det är ju jag som borde få belöningen!” Even ler stort, tar några steg fram till Isak och lägger armarna om honom. 

”Det var iallafall jag som handlade... Annars hade du inte kunnat göra någonting...” Isak kan inte låta bli att lägga handen bakom Evens nacke och dra med fingrarna genom hans hår. 

De kysser varandra försiktigt till en början. Isak känner de varma läpparna mot sina egna, känner hur Evens tungspets letar sig in. Han öppnar upp, låter deras tungor mötas. Han känner hur intensiteten ökar snabbt, hur hettan sprider sig i hela kroppen. Isak pressar sin kropp ännu närmare Even, vill att han ska känna hur hård han börjar bli. Vill att han ska känna hur mycket han vill ha honom. 

”Even…” Isak flämtar till, har svårt att dölja sin upphetsning. Händerna letar sig ivrigt in under Evens t-shirt. 

”När kommer de?” Even viskar i hans öra. ”Hinner vi…?” Han låter händerna glida ner för Isaks rygg, ner innanför hans byxor och boxershorts. Han klämmer om skinkorna och trycker Isak ännu närmare sig, känner hans bara hud mot sina handflator.

”Om tio minuter kanske..?” Isak ser på Even, slickar sig om läpparna. ”Vill du...?” han lyfter på ögonbrynen, ser att Even är minst lika upphetsad som han själv.

”Vi kör på så länge vi hinner…” Even hinner knappt avsluta meningen innan Isak kysser honom igen, hett och ivrigt. 

I nästa sekund har Even börjat knäppa upp hans byxor ochsjunker snabbt ner på köksgolvet framför Isak, drar ner hans byxor och boxershorts över låren.

”Even!! Inte här! Det är ju mörkt ute! Man ser in så lätt…” Isak försöker se ut genom köksfönstret, undrar om någon kan se vad de håller på med. Han känner Evens läppar ovanför ena knäskålen, hur de kysser sig upp längs insidan av ena låret. Huden knottrar sig på benen.

”Trodde du ville ha belöning…?” Evens ena hand letar sig fram till Isaks skrev, rör sig retfullt i cirklar innan den hamnar där Isak helst av allt vill ha den. ”Vad vill du att jag ska göra nu…?” Han tittar upp på Isak. Ögonen är fulla av lust. Han sluter handen om honom, börjar långsamt dra, fram och tillbaka, samtidigt som han ser Isak i ögonen. Han sveper med tummen lätt över huvudet.

Isak kippar efter andan och sluter ögonen, känner suget i hela magen. Han börjar le, Even är inte klok! Men alldeles, alldeles underbar.

”Kom! Vi måste gå ut härifrån…” Isak trycker försiktigt bort Even från sitt skrev. ”Tänk om någon ser oss! Tänk om Jonas och Eva kommer tidigare?! Eller om Tore går förbi?!”

Even skrattar till. ”Jag kan vara riktigt snabb annars om du vill!” Han blinkar till med ena ögat.

Isak ler och går före ut i hallen, med byxorna nere vid fotknölarna. ”Jag vill inte att någon ska se oss när vi... du vet... ” 

Even reser sig upp och följer skrattande efter honom. ”Du är så jävla härlig Isak, vet du det?”

 

 

****

 

 

Femton minuter senare knackar det på ytterdörren och Isak skyndar sig ut från köket för att låsa upp. När han går förbi hallspegeln ser han att han har rosiga kinder efter belöningen han nyss fick. Han ler generat när han tänker på att de precis hann bli klara i tid. Even är fortfarande kvar inne i badrummet och borstar tänderna. _’Jag kan ju inte lukta kuk när jag träffar dina vänner för första gången’._ Isak kunde inte låta bli att skratta högt. Men ja, Even hade helt klart en poäng där.

När Isak öppnar dörren kliver Eva genast in i hallen och ger honom en kram. 

”Hei Isak! Så kul att se dig, var så länge sen!” 

Isak håller kvar kramen extra länge. ”Detsamma! Grattis föresten!! Hur mår du?” Han släpper taget om Eva och ser nyfiket på henne. 

”Mycket bättre nu!” Hon stryker automatisk med handen över magen. Hon har en tjock dunjacka på sig, så Isak kan inte se om hon har fått någon större mage eller inte.

Jonas kommer in i hallen bakom Eva, tar ett kliv fram och ger Isak en kram. ”Hej! Jag tog med mig några öl!” Jonas räcker fram en påse som Isak tacksamt tar emot.

"Schysst! Tack!" 

Dörren från badrummet öppnas och Even kommer ut. Han går genast fram till Jonas och Eva. Isak känner hur det pirrar till inne i honom, inser att han själv känner sig lite nervös. Det är en speciell känsla att presentera sin pojkvän för bästa vännerna.

”Det här är Even! Even, det här är Jonas och Eva.”

De hälsar på varandra, Even är charmig som vanligt. Ler med hela ansiktet så att ögonen strålar. Isak ser direkt på Evas respons att hon gillar honom. Mycket riktigt så mimar hon ett snabbt  'wow' till Isak när Even vänder sig om mot Jonas för att säga något. Isak känner sig stolt, ja nästan mallig och nickar i medhåll.

När Eva tar av sig sin stora jacka kan Isak se att hennes mage har börjat växa. Inte mycket, men det syns definitivt. Det har känts så overkligt när Jonas har berättat förut, men nu… Nu börjar Isak också förstå. 

”Vilken månad är du i?” Isak funderar på vad Jonas hade sagt igår, minns inte riktigt hur det var.

”Tredje eller fjärde månaden. Det beror lite på hur man räknar, så det är lättare att säga vecka 15 istället.” Eva verkar ha full koll på läget konstaterar Isak. 

Jonas ställer sig bakom Eva och kilar in sina armar under hennes, lägger dem runt hennes mage.

”Vecka 15...? När kommer barnet då...?” Det är Even som ställer frågan.

”Början av juni, den femte är det sagt. Men det kan ju bli både före och efter... ” Isak ser hur Jonas sträcker lite extra på sig när han svarar. Säkert spänd av förväntan inför det nya som väntar.

"Åh, då kanske det blir när du fyller år!" Even puttar till Isak i sidan. Isak skiner upp, tänker att det hade varit extra kul om det blev så. Inte för att det spelar någon större roll, huvudsaken är ju att allting kommer att gå bra.

Isak är helt övertygad om att Jonas kommer bli en bra pappa. Själv har han inte funderat så mycket över att bli pappa, det har alltid känts så avlägset. Särskilt eftersom han har varit singel stor del av sitt vuxna liv. Nu när han står där framför Jonas och Eva sköljs han helt oväntat över med en egen längtan. Han vågar inte fortsätta tänka tanken fullt ut, det är inget han och Even ens har pratat om. De bor ju inte ens ihop, har precis blivit tillsammans. Han kan ändå inte låta bli att tänka att Even säkert skulle bli en jättefin pappa.

Eva avbryter hans tankar, tar tag i hans hand och drar honom mot vardagsrummet.

”Kom nu Isak, jag vill se hur du bor!”

 

 

****

 

 

Efter snabbturen i huset hade de gått ut i köket och satt sig. Even hade stoppat in pizzorna i ugnen och ställt fram sallad och en god sås han hade slängt ihop själv. Jonas hade tagit med sig flera olika sorters öl, bland annat en av samma märke som Isak och Even hade druckit på deras dejt på Izakaya. När Isak nämnde detta hade Eva blivit nyfiken, passat på att fråga ännu mer om hur de hade träffats. Hon hade hört via Jonas att de hade träffats på Evens jobb, men ville gärna veta mer än så. 

Even hade satt igång och berättat om hur han blivit intresserad av Isak första gången han såg honom. Sättet han sa det på, inför Jonas och Eva, och hur han såg på Isak när han sa det, kändes så otroligt speciellt. Pulsen hade rusat iväg och det hade tagit en lång stund för Isak innan hjärtat slog i normalt takt igen.

Efter middagen hade Isak tagit fram ett gammalt spel som han och Jonas brukade spela när de var barn. Jonas hade varit snabb med att påminna honom om vilken dålig förlorare han var när han var liten och hur han ibland försökt fuska. Even hade skrattat högt när Jonas hade berättat hur sur Isak kunde bli och hur länge det kunde sitta kvar. 'Bara vänta och se...' hade Jonas sagt med ett leende riktat mot Even.

Stämningen hade varit god hela kvällen och Isaks lilla nervositet hade försvunnit på en gång. Det var skönt att det kändes så avslappnat, att man inte behövde anstränga sig för att trivas. Precis vad han hade hoppats på.

Efter fjärde gäspningen på kort tid drar Eva Jonas i tröjärmen.  

"Jonas... jag tror vi måste åka hem nu." 

Isak ser att hon ser trött ut.

"Jag måste hem och sova" ursäktar hon sig, försöker kväva ännu en gäspning.

De reser sig alla fyra upp från bordet, småpratar på vägen ut i hallen. 

"Shit, vad fort kvällen har gått! Kul att träffa dig!” Jonas sträcker fram handen till Even, drar honom intill sig och ger honom en kram och en klapp på axeln. Eva kramar också om Even innan hon börjar ta på sig jackan. 

"Isak, jag kan gå ut och börja med disken så länge" Even börjar backa bakåt, rör sig i riktning mot köket.

Isak ler, tacksam över att Even ger honom en minut själv med Jonas och Eva.

Så fort Even har försvunnit spänner Eva genast blicken i honom, sänker rösten. "Vilket kap du har gjort Isak! Han är snygg, trevlig, bra på att laga mat och fixa, rolig, smart... ja, perfekt helt enkelt." Hon ger honom en varm kram. "Jag är så glad att ni har träffats. Det är du värd…” De släpper taget om varandra.

Isak ler generat, men är stolt över Evas ord. 

"Ja, han verkar hur schysst som helst" Jonas lägger sin hand på Isaks axel.

"Så du menar att han får godkänt då eller?!"

Isak vet att han egentligen inte behöver fråga, vet exakt vad Jonas kommer att svara. Ändå vill han höra det.

Jonas blinkar till med ena ögat. ”Helt klart Jonas-approved!”

Han ger Isak en snabb kram innan han går mot ytterdörren, följer efter Eva som redan står ute på trappan.

Isak går efter, stänger och låser efter dem. Han lutar sig mot dörren i några sekunder, känner sig så glad över att det har gått så bra.

Han går in i köket där Even håller på och röjer upp, plockar in disk i maskinen.

”Vad kul det var!" Even ler med hela ansiktet mot Isak.

"Ja? Du gillar dem?"

"Absolut, de var ju hur schyssta som helst. Precis som du sa." Even sträcker sig fram, ger Isak en snabb kyss på munnen innan han fortsätter att fylla upp diskmaskinen. 

Isak hoppar upp och sätter sig på köksbänken intill, sitter tyst en lång stund samtidigt som han följer med i Evens rörelser. 

”Vad tänker du på Isak?” Even stannar upp efter ett tag, ser ut att fundera på vad Isak tänker. 

Isak öppnar munnen för att säga något, men känner sig mållös. Hur ska han någonsin kunna beskriva alla känslor som trängs inne i hans bröst? Hur bra det känns att ha Even här hos sig? Att han avskyr varje minut han är ensam här? Att det känns som att alla pusselbitar äntligen börjar falla på plats? Hur läskigt det känns ibland att det har gått så fort att falla för honom? Hur jäkla förälskad han är? Att han aldrig har känt så som det här, för någon, någonsin?

Isak släpper inte Evens blick, tycker sig se samma känsloregister där som hos sig själv. 

Isak får plötsligt något lurigt i blicken, lyfter på ena ögonbrynet och slickar sig om läpparna.

"Jag tänker på dig … och vad du ska få för belöning sen när du är klar med disken." 

Even skiner upp, låtsas få väldigt bråttom. 

"Jag är strax klar!"

 

 

****

 

 

** Lördag morgon **

Sängen är varm och mjuk. Det är Even som vaknar först. De ligger under samma täcke, Isak tätt intill honom. Det andra täcket har åkt ner på golvet under natten. Even känner hur hans bröstkorg klistrar sig mot Isaks rygg. Han är varm, försöker försiktigt lösgöra sig från Isak. Han viker ner täcket så att luften kommer åt och svalkar hans överkropp.

Solen silar in genom den tunna gardinen och träffar Isaks kind. Even kan inte låta bli att stryka den med sin tumme, låter den fortsätta ner längs käken. Han blåser lätt i Isaks hår, tvinnar en lock runt sitt ena finger. Isak rör lite på sig, söker efter Evens hand. Flätar ihop deras fingrar och för dem upp mot sin mun. Kysser dem lätt innan han lägger dem på sitt bröst, nära hjärtat.

De ligger så en stund. Njuter av stillheten, njuter av varandras närhet. 

Kanske är det för att han är trött, kanske för att han är allmänt jävla lycklig. Even känner hur tårkanalen fylls, hur han måste blinka bort en tår ur ögonvrån. Han ligger där i sängen, funderar på hur han ska memorera ögonblicket på bästa sätt. Hur sparar man på lyckliga minnen? Går det?

Han kommer på ett sätt. 

Han släpper taget om Isak, reser sig upp ur sängen och går naken fram till fönstret. Han drar isär gardinen för att få in mer ljus i rummet. Isak grymtar till när han får solen i ögonen. 

"Even... vad gör du?" Isak kisar med ögonen, vänder sig om åt andra hållet.

Even går tillbaka till sängen igen och sätter sig, tar upp skissblocket som ligger på golvet bredvid sängen. Han letar en stund efter pennan som har åkt in under sängen.

”Vad gör du…?” Isak upprepar frågan en gång till.

Han ligger på sidan i sängen, täcket har åkt ner en bit och ligger nu draperat över höften. Even håller i pennan, studerar hans bröstmuskler, platta mage. Hans starka armar och vackra ansiktsdrag. Hur ljus och skuggor faller över hans kropp.

Even håller kvar blicken, men för pennan mot blocket och börjar skissa.

”Jag bara måste fånga ögonblicket. Du är så vacker när du ligger sådär…” 

Isaks ena mungipa åker upp. Han är så trött att han inte orkar öppna ögonen.

”Bara ligg still en stund till...” Even jobbar på koncentrerat, ivrig att fånga ögonblicket.

”Even.... Jag är så trött att jag inte ens orkar röra mig....” Isak mumlar in i kudden, ser ut som att han skulle kunna somna om igen. 

Efter någon minut sträcker sig Even fram och drar bort täcket helt från Isak.

”Nej, vad gör du? Det är kallt!” Isak drar automatisk upp benen mot resten av kroppen, känner hur han får gåshud av temperaturskillnaden.

”Bara en liten stund… Du är så himla fin… Jag kommer snart och värmer dig om du fryser.” 

Isak öppnar ögonen, ler när han hör orden. Han blir genast fascinerad över Evens blick som uttrycker en blandning av koncentration och åtrå. Han har aldrig sett honom på det sättet. Som att han dyrkar Isak, dyrkar hans kropp, och vill få ner det på pränt till varje pris.

Han låter det gå någon minut till innan han sträcker ut en hand mot Even. 

”Kom…” 

Even släpper ner blocket på golvet, kryper över till Isak och trycker ner hans axel i madrassen så att han hamnar helt på rygg. Isak särar lite på benen så att Even kan komma intill, komma riktigt nära. Han lägger hela sin tyngd över hans kropp, kysser Isak ömt och innerligt. 

”Hoppas du inte fryser längre….”

Isak skakar på huvudet, drar med fingrarna i Evens hår.

"Har vi några planer för idag då?" Isak viskar orden till Even.

"Jag vet inte... " Even drar ut lite på orden, ser Isak i ögonen. Ler. 

"Kan vi inte bara bli här för alltid?" 

"Vi kan det..."  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> Det har varit ganska slitsamt att få ihop de sista kapitlen av den här berättelsen eftersom jag inte hade en helt utstakad väg från dag ett. Jag har hela tiden gått mycket på inspiration och glädje, skrivit det som har fallit mig in. Tomas har dock varit med i tanken från början, men blev kanske ett större sidospår än vad jag hade tänkt allra först. Förmodligen på grund av frågor från er :) Kul med inspel!  
> Det är en spännande resa att skriva, man vet aldrig vad som händer på vägen. ❤️  
>  
> 
> Blir som alltid glad om ni skriver en kommentar ❤️


	38. Epilog 1 - Att hitta hem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hej på er! Jag har haft sån otrolig skrivspärr, har inte fått fram de orden jag har velat. Det har varit jättefrustrerande, eftersom jag nästan var klar och egentligen visste vad jag ville få fram, bara inte hur. Så det har fått ta lite tid. Och det hade nog tagit ännu längre tid om jag inte hade fått lite inspel från andra (tack!! ❤️ )
> 
> Så här kommer det. Sista kapitlet. 
> 
> ❤️❤️❤️

**Några månader senare, i början av april**

* * *

 

"Isak! Den sången?" Even höjer volymen på bilstereon, börjar sjunga med.

 

' _La la la_

_La la la la la_

_La la la_

_La la la la la…'_

 

”Seriöst…??  Gillar du den här...?!”  Isak lutar huvudet bakåt mot nackstödet och himlar med ögonen. Even flinar till, fortsätter att sjunga med i texten med ännu större inlevelse.

 

_”I just can't get you out of my head_

_Boy your loving is all I think about_

_I just can't get you out of my head_

_Boy it's more than I dare to think about... "_

 

Even håller händerna på ratten, rör på överkroppen i takt till musiken. "Tycker du inte den är bra?"

”Skämtar du...?” Isak vrider på sig i sätet, är glad för att de är ensamma i bilen och att ingen annan kan höra dem. 

”Nej?! Den är ju skitbra!" 

Even fortsätter att nynna med i melodin ett tag till. " Du vet att det är sant va? Att jag inte kan sluta tänka på dig?” Han vänder blicken hastigt mot Isak innan han ser på vägen igen.

Isak kan inte låta bli att le, blir lika glad varje gång som Even säger något fint till honom.

Even är så uppslukad av låten, av Isak, att han nästan missar avtagsvägen till deras område. 

”Sväng Even!” 

Even bromsar hårt, blinkar vänster alldeles för sent. Bilen bakom honom tutar irriterat. 

"Ojdå! Du ser - det är ditt fel att jag inte kan fokusera..."  Even flinar till, fyrar sedan av det där leendet som får Isak att smälta varje gång han ser det.

”Hur kan det vara mitt fel? Hittar du inte hem, eller…?!” 

 

När de svänger in på gatan där de bor tittar Isak ut genom rutan på sin sida, minns plötsligt när han åkte med pappa här för ett halvår sedan. Då sprakade området av höstens färger, nu höll det på att vakna till liv igen efter att ha varit inbäddat i vinterdvala. Våren var på väg, det mesta av snön hade redan försvunnit och det var bara enstaka fläckar som låg kvar i skuggiga partier.

Han tänker på hur allt hade börjat den där dagen när han och pappa hade tagit bilen till farmors hus. Hur han hade sett på huset, på området, med nya ögon. Krasst konstaterat att det bara bodde barnfamiljer och pensionärer i området, knappast några singelkillar i 30-årsåldern. Han minns tankarna när han gick runt i huset och funderade, hur tveksam han varit först. Allt kändes så överväldigande. För en 29-åring som bodde ensam i en liten etta var det ett stort steg att ta. Han hade pratat med Sana efter besöket och hon hade ifrågasatt hans undanflykter, undrat om han var rädd för att pröva något nytt. 

Han hade sett problemen snarare än möjligheterna. Hade trott att saker och ting borde ske i en viss ordning. Att det egentligen var ologiskt att flytta in själv i ett så stort hus. Att man borde ha hittat någon först att flytta in tillsammans med. Men efter Evens första besök i huset hade han tänkt om, bestämt sig för att våga ta chansen ändå. Han skulle testa att bo där ett tag först och känna efter, sedan kunde han bestämma sig för hur han ville göra. 

_'Ibland blir det inte alltid som man har tänkt sig, men det blir bra ändå_.' Var det inte så Even hade sagt? 

Det hade blivit bra på så många sätt - med huset och med Even.

Men inte med pappa.

   

Even svänger in bilen på Tores uppfart, parkerar lite snett och stänger av motorn. ”Skönt att vara hemma igen då!” Han sträcker sig fram och ger Isak en lätt kyss på munnen.  

De kliver ur bilen och hjälps åt att tömma bagageutrymmet, får gå flera vändor till huset med kartonger och matpåsar. De hade passat på att handla på vägen hem från Evens lägenhet.

Isak sveper blicken över hallen som är fullbelamrad med flyttkartonger och andra saker, fascineras över hur många olika jackor Even har. Räcker det inte med en per säsong liksom? 

”Jag går över med nyckeln till Tore, kommer snart.”

Even nickar, har redan tagit av sig skorna. "Jag kan börja med maten så länge"   

Isak går ut igen, går de få metrarna som behövs för att komma hem till Tore. Det dröjer inte många sekunder innan han kommer och öppnar dörren. 

”Hej, är ni redan hemma?”

”Ja, det gick fort. Det var inte så mycket kvar där borta egentligen. Det var snällt att vi fick låna bilen av dig!” 

Det var inte första gången de hade gjort det, Tore hade sagt att det var onödigt att de skaffade en egen bil när de kunde låna hans istället. 

”Du vet att det går bra. Men du, så skönt att Even fått över alla sina grejer nu då!” 

Tore ser alltid så glad ut när han pratar om Even, tänker Isak. De två har verkligen funnit varandra, har hittat flera gemensamma nämnare. 

”Ja, det är skönt!”

Even hade i stort sett flyttat in på en gång hos Isak, eller hade väl snarare blivit kvar. Ingen av dem ville något annat. Trots det hade det dröjt flera månader innan de hade fått dit alla hans saker.  Even hade hämtat saker undan för undan hos Mikael. När hans egen lägenhet blev tom vid årsskiftet bestämde han sig för att hyra ut den igen, men det var först nu som han hade orkat tömma förrådet. 

”Det måste ni väl fira, eller hur?!” 

”Ja, vi tänkte laga nåt gott ikväll. Så jag ska nog gå tillbaka nu och hjälpa Even… ”  Isak är på väg ut genom dörren igen när Tore tar tag i hans jackärm.

"Vänta lite, jag har något åt er." 

Tore försvinner ut i köket en stund, kommer tillbaka med en flaska vin som han sträcker fram till Isak.

"Varsågod! Hoppas det smakar riktigt gott!" 

Isak blir glatt överraskad och ger Tore en kram. 

"Tack!"

”Du föresten... Jag har inte sett din pappa på ett tag. Vad gör han nu för tiden?”  

Isak rycker uppgivet på axlarna.  ”Jag vet inte. Vi har inte så mycket kontakt.”

”Har ni inte? Varför inte?” 

Isak vet inte vad han ska svara, har inget bra svar att ge. Önskar att han själv visste. Pappa hade dragit sig undan mer och mer. De hade knappt setts de senaste två månaderna. Han svarade bara sporadiskt på de meddelanden som Isak skickade. 

”Jag vet faktiskt inte… ” 

När Isak fick frågan i höstas om att ta över huset hade hans första tanke varit att pappa bara ville kompensera för sina egna skuldkänslor, för att han stack och lämnade Isak och hans mamma när det var som jobbigast. Det hade inte varit enkelt att släppa den tanken, men han hade ändå gjort det till slut. Han hade faktiskt tyckt att de hade kommit varandra närmare tack vare huset, åtminstone kändes det så den allra första tiden. 

Efter nyår hade pappa börjat tjata på Isak att de borde skriva klart alla papper, så i början av februari hade de gjort det. Isak kände sig säker på att han ville bo kvar, även om han inte alls hade så bråttom som pappa med att få allt klart. Det var efter det som pappa hade hörts av allt mer sällan. Precis som att allt nu var fixat, att allt gammalt var glömt. Att han bara kunde gå vidare när väl Isak hade fått ta över huset. 

”Men så tråkigt… Jag trodde att ni… att det var bra mellan er…?” Tore har svårt att finna orden, verkar uppriktigt ledsen för Isaks skull.

”Ja…. det trodde väl jag med.” 

Isak blir stående en stund till i hallen och pratar med Tore, berättar om sina tidigare farhågor och kluvna känslor. Hur pappa hade lovat massor i början och sagt att han skulle hjälpa Isak med huset. Hur han sen i stort sett hade gått upp i rök.

Isak känner sig tom när han går tillbaka till huset. Vill inte tänka på pappa, känner att det gör ont. Om han ändå kunde förstå, om de hade blivit osams eller vad som helst. Men nu - nu är det bara tyst från honom... Han vet att pappa har fullt upp med sitt liv, med jobb och ny fru, men ändå - några samtal eller meddelanden kan väl alla få till. Om man vill.

Det är tur att han har Even i sitt liv nu. Han vet inte vad han hade gjort utan honom. Han skyndar på sina steg, känner hur han vill komma hem till Even så fort som möjligt.

 

****

 

”Länge du var borta då, vad sa Tore?”

Even har redan hunnit tömma alla matpåsar, har ställt undan det som ska in i kylskåpet och skafferiet. Han står vid köksbänken, har redan tagit fram ingredienserna till kvällens middag.  

”Nah, han frågade om pappa bara…” 

Isak går fram till Even, som lägger armarna om honom. Isak känner sig så trygg, så hemma, i Evens famn. 

Even säger ingenting, behöver inte. Vet att Isak mest av allt bara behöver hans närhet just nu. De står tysta en stund innan Isak plötsligt minns.

"Vi fick en flaska rödvin av Tore." Isak släpper taget om Even, går ut i hallen och hämtar flaskan han glömt ta med sig in.

"Så snällt! Ni snackade inget om hundar föresten...?” 

”Hundar?” Isak ser ut som ett frågetecken.

”Ja...? Tore och jag har snackat lite om att skaffa en tillsammans.”  

Isak lägger huvudet på sned.  ”Serr, vi ska INTE ha hund.” Isak låter väldigt bestämd på rösten.

"Vänta bara... Jag ska nog bearbeta dig..." 

Isak behöver bara se Evens blick för att förstå vad han menar med det. "Du, så lättlurad är jag inte..."

"Men Isak, det är ju perfekt - Tore tar hand om den på dagarna när vi jobbar och så kan vi ha den resten av tiden. Så får han sällskap och slipper vara själv. Snälla...?" 

Even ser på Isak med bedjande ögon, ser nästan själv ut som en liten hundvalp tänker Isak. 

"Nej...!"

Isak är inte alls sugen på att skaffa en hund. Det känns som att man blir så otroligt bunden av att ha ett husdjur att ta hand om. Det är nästan samma sak som att skaffa barn, tänker han. För att avstyra en fortsatt diskussion försöker han istället byta samtalsämne.

”Tore kommer föresten över imorgon och fortsätter med sovrummet.”

De hade börjat renovera på övervåningen, hade tagit ner väggen mellan de två små sovrummen och istället gjort ett större sovrum. Precis så som Even hade föreslagit första gången han besökte Isak. Det var ganska mycket jobb och Tore hade varit snäll och erbjudit dem hjälp. Han hade snickrat lite förr och hade inget särskilt för sig om dagarna ändå som han själv uttryckte det. Sovrummet var deras första gemensamma projekt i huset, men förmodligen inte det sista när Isak tänker på alla idéer som Even spottar ur sig hela tiden. 

”Så bra…. Tore är lite sugen på en labrador. Vad tror du om det?” Even ger sig inte, fortsätter att retas med Isak. 

"Du...ingen hund! Punkt slut. Då får fan ni flytta ihop alltså!" 

"Bra idé... inte så långt att flytta nästa gång då..." skämtar Even och går fram till Isak.

Han stryker honom över armen och ler med hela ansiktet, ögonen blir nästan som små streck. Han snuddar med näsan vid hans kind, kysser honom sedan ömt. Länge. Övertygande.

"Jag undrar om Tore är lika bra på att kyssas som mig, ass..." säger Isak finurligt.

Even skakar på huvudet. "Det finns ingen som kysser så bra som dig Isak. Ingen."

 

****

 

”Vet du vad jag såg på skolan igår föresten...?” Isak har ätit färdigt, lägger ihop besticken på tallriken innan han fortsätter att berätta för Even som ser nyfiket på honom. Isak slickar sig med tungan runt läppen som han så ofta gör innan han ska säga något.

"Jag såg Tomas på skolgården. Han gick där, hand i hand, med sin pojkvän."

"Nej...? Va kul för honom!"

Isak nickar, ler mot Even. "Han såg så jäkla nöjd ut. Verkade inte bry sig om några andra. Gick i sin egna bubbla liksom."

"Ja... jag vet hur det känns!" Even ser på Isak med intensiv blick. Det glimrar till i hans blå ögon som det så ofta gör när han ser på Isak.

Isak sträcker fram sin hand och lägger den över Evens, stryker med sin tumme över hans. Vill komma på något fint att säga, men han är inte lika bra på att hitta de rätta orden som Even. Han fortsätter att se in i Evens ögon, skulle kunna sitta så hur länge som helst egentligen. Istället är det Even som får fram orden först.

"Du är så jäkla fin Isak, vet du det? Både på insidan och utsidan..."

Isak blir nästan generad, känner hur den varma känslan brer ut sig inom honom och trycker bort alla trista tankar som skavt tidigare under dagen. 

"Men det är säkert! Att du har brytt dig så mycket om Tomas har fått mig att bli ännu mer kär i dig!"

"Jag har bara gjort det som jag önskar att någon annan hade gjort för mig... det fanns liksom inget annat alternativ för mig." Vuxna som sviker har Isak fått nog av, för resten av sitt liv.

De fortsätter att se på varandra, fortsätter att hålla varandra i handen. Leker med fingrarna, flätar in dem i varandra.  

"Jag önskar att jag hade funnit där för dig då... Att jag hade varit den personen du behövde." Even ser på Isak med klar blick, trycker till handen lite extra. Som för att understryka att han verkligen menar det han säger.

"Jag har ju dig nu. Och det är det som verkligen betyder något. Att jag har dig nu." 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> Låten i början från Kylie Minogue kände ni säkert igen... en låt som lätt fastnar på hjärnan, om man säger så. 
> 
> Tusen tack för att ni följt med och läst, gett mig fina kommentarer längs vägen. Jag trodde nog faktiskt inte från början att kommentarerna skulle betyda så mycket som de gjorde. Men de har definitivt gjort det mycket roligare att skriva och jag tror inte att jag hade skrivit så här många kapitel om det inte vore för er ❤️
> 
> Med andra ord så finns det viss risk att jag får abstinens ;-)


	39. Epilog 2 - Fest hemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak och Even har bjudit in sina vänner till fest i huset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Så, jag har hört att det går att skriva mer än en epilog... ;-)
> 
> Häromdagen hittade jag ett halvfärdigt, gammalt utkast som jag började skriva i våras när jag spånade inför skandismut-utmaningen. Nu fick jag lust att skriva klart det. Hoppas ni vill läsa ett kapitel till om Isak och Even i huset! :-)
> 
> ❤️

_**Slutet av april** _

 

* * *

 

 

**Isak 21.39**

_Fy fan. Jag älskar dig_

**Even 21.40**

_Älskar dig! Du är så fin ikväll ❤️_

 

**Isak 21.40**

_Du med ❤️_

_Har du kul?_

 

**Even 21.41**

_Jadå. Men skulle hellre göra annat just nu… ;-)_

 

**Isak 21.41**

_Vad då...? ;-)_

 

**Even 21.42**

_Du. Jag. Nakna i en säng. *äggplanteemoji*_

 

**Isak 21.43**

_Och…? Vad hindrar dig??! ;-)_ _*tung-emoji*_

 

**Even 21.44**

_Eh…?_ _Det är folk här? Vi är inte själva?_

 

**Isak 21.45**

_Ska vi sticka? Är. Kåt._

 

**Even 21.45**

_Isak… vi är hemma hos oss…?_

 

**Isak 21.46**

_Så?_

_Jag vill ha dig_

_Nu ❤️_

_Skiter i om de andra är här._

 

**Even 21.47**

_Fuck. Jag vill ha dig också. ❤️_

 

**Even 21.49**

_Källaren?_

 

”Yo! Vem messar du med??”

Isak rycker till, plötsligt står Magnus framför honom.

”Eh, det är bara en från jobbet.” Han hinner inte svara Even, stoppar istället ner mobilen snabbt i fickan. Han sneglar mot soffan där Even sitter och småpratar med Yousef. Hur fan kan han se så oberörd ut? Even tittar upp mot honom, ler och lyfter diskret på ögonbrynen. Isak skakar snabbt på huvudet, hoppas Even förstår att källaren inte är en bra idé.

”Så vad tycker du om Karoline då?” Magnus lägger armen om Isaks axlar och vänder honom mot soffan så att de kan se henne. Han har tagit med sin nya flickvän till festen, de har bara varit tillsammans i snart två veckor. Magnus var så ivrig att ta med henne, ville att hon skulle få träffa hans kompisar på en gång. Isak kunde givetvis inte säga nej till det.

”Jag har inte hunnit prata så mycket med henne än. Men hon verkar väl schysst”. Isak rycker lätt på axlarna, ser bort mot andra änden av soffan där Karoline sitter och småpratar med Eva. 

”Ja…? Hon är jävligt fin alltså… Vill att hon ska få träffa alla så fort som möjligt, så att det inte blir som med Line som blev misstänksam så fort jag träffade någon annan liksom.”

Line, ja. Isak minns när Magnus kom till honom i höstas och var alldeles förtvivlad, hur han berättade om hennes kontrollbehov och misstänksamhet. Helt sjukt. Tyvärr kan han inte undgå att få lite samma vibbar av Karoline - hon är också en tjej som ser väldigt bra ut. Har Magnus gått på utseendet ännu en gång? Och är det en slump att de nästan har samma namn? 

”Har Line slutat ringa föresten?” Isak tar en klunk ur ölflaskan han håller i handen.

”Line? Nej… Men nu har jag blockat hennes nummer. Orkar inte prata.” Magnus glada leende dämpas för några sekunder innan hans ansikte lyser upp igen.  ”Och hur går det för ’Evak’ då?? Fortfarande lika kära?”

”Evak?!” Isak kopplar inte först. ”Menar du mig och Even…?”

Magnus nickar. ”Ni är så söta, passar så bra tillsammans…” Magnus ser uppriktigt glad ut.

”Söta…?!” Isak skrattar till. “Men ja, det går bra. Riktigt, riktigt bra.” Han ljuger inte, det går bra med Even. De har bott tillsammans i flera månader nu, i huset. Allt flyter på som det ska, iallafall tycker han det. Och än så länge har inte Even lyckats övertala honom att de ska skaffa den där hunden, även om han gör sina försök då och då.

”Tror jag ska gå ut i köket och ta en ny öl” Isak dricker upp det sista ur flaskan, ser åt Evens håll samtidigt som han går i riktning mot köket. Han möter Evens blick, känner hur den bränner i ryggen när han går iväg.

Han går fram till kylskåpsdörren, öppnar den och böjer sig ner för att ta ut en kall öl längst ner. Han hör lätta steg över köksgolvet, känner plötsligt hur Even smyger upp bakom honom.

”Hei bby… du svarade inte på mitt sista meddelande…” han viskar i Isaks öra, biter försiktigt i hans örsnibb innan han placerar en lätt kyss i håret. 

Isak vänder sig om, har ett snett leende på läpparna. Lägger armarna om Even och drar honom intill sig, kysser honom på munnen innan han svarar honom.

”Inte källaren, Even… Det är så sunkigt där nere...” Isak försöker verkligen undvika källaren - platsen som gud glömde - så mycket han bara kan.  

”Okej… Är väl bättre än att vara här i köket i allafall..?” Even ser på honom med lurig blick.

Isak slickar sig om läpparna. ”Vi kanske kan gå upp? Där är väl ändå ingen nu vad jag vet..?”

Even nickar. Han kysser Isak mjukt, öppnar munnen försiktigt. Isak slickar försiktigt med tungspetsen över Evens läppar, känner hur Evens leende växer och hur hans händer letar sig in innanför skjortan, stryker över hans rygg.

”Ni två alltså… get a room!” Ingen av dem har märkt att Eva har kommit ut i köket.

”Hei Eva!” Isak vänder sig hastigt om, lutar sig bak mot Even som lägger armen om hans höft. Han känner hur Even med flit pressar sitt skrev mot honom, känner något hårt mot sin rygg.

”Ska jag gå…? Jag kanske stör…?” Eva ler mot dem, lägger huvudet lite på sned samtidigt som hon stryker med handen över den stora magen. Det är mindre än två månader kvar tills barnet kommer.

”Nej då! Ingen fara. Har du kul?” Isak öppnar ölflaskan och tar en klunk ur den. 

”Ja, skoj att så många kunde komma på festen! Var så länge sen jag snackade med Sana, hon är alltid så busy liksom. Och så pratade jag med… vad hette hon? Karoline? Magnus nya? Hon verkar snäll.”

”Ja…? Jag har inte pratat så mycket med henne ikväll, men Magnus verkar ju glad iallafall.” konstaterar Isak. Han märker att han är lite ofokuserad, känner sig distraherad av Even som får honom att tänka på helt andra saker. Han är säkert världens sämsta värd ikväll, men han kan inte rå för att han har en så het pojkvän som gör allt för att få honom att tänka på helt andra saker än att folk ska ha det trevligt på festen.

”Vi får snacka mer sen, jag måste gå upp och fixa en grej bara.” Han går snabbt ut ur köket, ut i hallen och mot trappan som leder upp till övervåningen. Han hoppas att Even förstår vinken och snart kommer efter.

Han behöver inte vänta länge, några minuter senare hör han Evens välbekanta steg i trappan. De som han hör varje kväll numera, sedan ett par månader tillbaka. Han har sån tur som har Even, världens bästa. Finaste.

Han möter upp Even redan ute i hallen och de bokstavligen ramlar in i sovrummet, det som de nyss renoverat färdigt med hjälp av Tore. Even stänger dörren bakom sig samtidigt som han kysser Isak ivrigt på halsen. Isak är otålig, hans händer drar i Evens kläder på en gång. Isak smyger in händerna under tröjan, känner hur Evens hud bränner mot hans fingrar. Han drar av honom tröjan, stryker med händerna över hans bröstkorg och ner över magen. Stannar till vid byxlinningen, knäpper upp översta knappen i hans byxor.

”Fan. Trodde aldrig vi skulle få vara ensamma…” Even stönar till när Isak stoppar ner sin hand innanför hans byxor, pressar sin hand mot hans skrev.

”Even… Vi är inte ensamma, de andra är ju där nere. Vi får skynda oss!” Han drar av Evens jeans och boxershorts i ett svep, vill inte spilla tid i onödan.

Even stannar upp. ”Nej? Varför det? Jag har väntat på det här hela kvällen…” Han fortsätter se på Isak med intensiv blick. “Låste du bby…?” 

Isak skakar på huvudet. “Nej. Ska jag…?”

Even nickar. Isak släpper motvilligt taget om honom, börjar leta efter nyckeln som han har lagt någonstans på byrån. När han vänder sig om igen ser han Even sitta på sängkanten, helt naken. Han har till och med fått av sig strumporna den här gången. Ibland har de inte haft tid för den lilla detaljen, har skrattat högt efteråt när de insett hur fåniga de ser ut. Ingen av dem tycker det är särskilt sexigt att ha strumporna på sig när de har sex, men det säger snarare något om hur kåta de varit.

Even är så jäkla vacker, sexig, underbar… Isak tror fortfarande knappt det är sant att det är hans pojkvän, sambo. Han går fram och ställer sig framför honom. Even tittar upp på honom, börjar långsamt knäppa upp knapparna i hans byxor. Fortsätter att se honom i ögonen samtidigt som han drar ner byxorna och boxershortsen halvvägs ner över låren. Det räcker för att han ska komma intill. Han ler mot Isak, blåser sedan retfullt lite luft över hans kuk. 

“Snälla, sug mig!” ber Isak desperat, kåtare än någonsin. Det är knappt han hör musiken och sorlet från gästerna våningen under, tänker bara på Even och vad han vill att han ska göra med honom.

Even lägger sina händer på Isaks höfter, låter dem glida ner över rumpan. Han slickar honom lätt över toppen där försatsen redan börjat sippra ut, slickar sedan med tungan ner längs skaftet och upp igen.

Det suger till i hans mage när han känner Evens varma mun omsluta honom. Det finns nästan ingen bättre känsla än det här. Han känner hur Even lägger ena handen runt roten, runkar honom samtidigt som han slickar och suger honom. Tar honom djupt för att sedan låta kuken långsamt glida ut ur munnen. Och så gör han det igen, och igen. Isak vet knappt vart han ska ta vägen, håller hårt i Evens axlar. Kan inte låta bli att stöna högre och högre för varje gång det upprepas.

Even blundar, ser ut att njuta minst lika mycket som han själv. Gör själv små stön under tiden han suger Isak. Hans andra hand letar sig ner mot hans eget skrev och Isak ser hur Even börjar smeka sig själv. _Fy fan, den synen!_ Det är bland det hetaste han vet och han känner hur kroppen drar ihop sig, spänner sig, hur han närmar sig kanten allt mer.

 

***

 

Efteråt sjunker Isak ner på sängen, lägger sig tätt intill Even. De pustar ut tillsammans, Even drar med fingrarna genom Isaks hår. Kysser honom mjukt i pannan. Isak känner hur den höga pulsen till slut börjar gå ner.

“Hemmafester alltså...!” brister Even ut i ett litet skratt, ser otroligt nöjd ut där han ligger.

“Mmm… de är bäst. Du är bäst!” Isak vänder upp ansiktet mot Evens, är tyst i några sekunder. “Ska vi gå ner till de andra snart? De kanske undrar vart vi tog vägen?”

“Är du stressad?! Gå ner du först… jag behöver lite mer tid på mig” säger Even med ett leende där han ligger på sängen, komplett naken med tydliga spår kvar på kroppen från det de nyss gjorde. “Kan du ge mig lite papper…?” ber han.

“Okej.” Isak reser sig halvvägs upp, kysser Even kärleksfullt och ömt på munnen. “Jag älskar dig. Så jävla mycket!” Han ser Even i ögonen några sekunder innan han ställer sig upp och hämtar pappersrullen. Han plockar fram ett par nya boxershorts ur byrålådan och drar på sig dem, tar sedan på sig byxorna som ligger framme. Det är först när han minuten senare går ner för trappan i hallen som han tänker på att han tog ett par andra än de han tidigare hade på festen. Inte för att någon kommer lägga märke till det.

“Hej Isak! Där är du!” Det känns nästan som att Sana har stått och väntat på honom när han kommer ner i hallen. Hon ser på honom med lurig blick. “Jag undrade just vart du tog vägen…”

“Eh… jag var bara uppe och bytte byxor. Spillde öl.” säger Isak ursäktande, osäker på om Sana köper hans förklaring eller inte.

“Jaså? Hade du svårt att välja eller…? Tog lite extra tid på dig?!” Sana ser finurligt på honom. Han ser hur hennes leende brer ut sig i hela ansiktet. Hon lutar sig fram mot honom och viskar “Du är fortfarande lite röd i ansiktet, Isak!”

Isak ler generat, hade så bråttom att komma ner till de andra igen att han helt glömde bort att kolla sig själv i spegeln.

Sana lägger handen på hans arm. “Du behöver inte förklara, Isak, är bara så glad för att ni har träffats!” 

Några minuter senare glider Even ner för trappan, kommer genast fram till Isak och Sana som fortfarande står och småpratar. Han lägger armen runt Isak och kysser honom på kinden.

Sana spänner blicken i Even. “Spillde du också öl, eller?”

Even säger ingenting, vänder blicken mot Isak som bara skakar lätt på axlarna och ler. 

“Det var Isaks fel, det var han som spillde på mig” svarar Even med ett leende. Han förstår att Sana har räknat ut vad som har hänt på övervåningen.

“Vänta. Tekniskt sett är det väl ändå Sanas fel...?” säger Isak och ser underförstått på Even, som genast förstår vad han syftar på.

“Mitt fel? Hur kan det vara mitt fel? Jag som inte ens dricker öl?” Sana ser frågande på dem båda två. 

“Ja? Om det inte vore för dig hade vi ju aldrig träffats...” säger Even och vänder sig mot Isak, kysser honom kärleksfullt på munnen. Isak lägger handen bakom Evens nacke, besvarar kyssen.

“Ni två alltså… “ Sana skakar på huvudet och går iväg med ett leende på läpparna, låter det nykära paret få vara i fred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blir alltid glad för kommentarer, hjärtan eller kudos! ❤️
> 
> Tack till Amethystus för genomläsning även av denna text! ❤️


End file.
